Ross and Rachel's life
by RachelKarenGeller
Summary: Ross and Rachel's life starting at the end of season 10 and going on with events and drama and romance and angst till their old and grey.New charactors,New plots, Jemma, Randler, Mondler, Lobsters, warning character death. SEQUEL NOW UP.
1. The Plane

**Ross and Rachel's life-Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own Friends though I wish I did but i do own any charaters that i make up.**

**SUMMARY:****Here is my first story of what happened next after season 10, please read and review. This story is 29 chapters long so far and will be continuted instead of a sequel. It will include intence drama that will have you desprate for more, Romance that will make you flush, angst that may make you cry and humour that will make you laugh.**

**There are about 4-5 M rated little parts in some chapters but they are clearly marked and if you are a younger reader and don't want to read these parts feel free to skip them as it will have no affect to the story and you won't miss anything drastic.**

**Note:****This has been my first attempt at writing (although it was reposted) and the story has grown as my abilities and myself. So some chapters mainly later on will be more chapters seem to get longer further on in the bear this in mind before you start the story.**

**This story will include new characters and new plots.**

**Thank you and enjoy the story.**

**Rated T**

**I present: The plane Chapter 1**

**XXX**

As Rachel boarded the plane to France she thought about what Ross had just said to her, about how he loved her and didn't want her to go. She was still shocked from Ross saying that, but now she was more confused if she loved him or not.

She picked up her phone and dialed Ross's house; muttering to herself _"please be there, please be there"_ over and over again.

Just then a voice came on the other side of the phone, and Rachel's heart stopped for a second. She let out a lengthy sigh when she got his answer machine.

"_This is Ross Geller's apartment; I'm not here right now so please leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep!_

Rachel put her phone away and sat deep in thought, all she could think about was Ross. She tried to shake him away but then started to get flashbacks of times they had spent together.

**Their first kiss**

_Rachel was cleaning up Central Perk ready to close up when she heard the door open, thinking it was just a customer she started to say _"sorry we're clo..."_ She stopped when she saw who it was. Ross stood there dripping wet from the rain saying_

"I didn't get a cat."_ Rachel was confused for one why Ross was here and two to why he didn't get a cat. He had clearly wanted to buy one with Julie earlier that day. She said the first thing that came into her head _

"_That's well... interesting." She had hit the wrong button because Ross then started yelling about how it was not interesting and about locking up feelings and that his ship had sailed. He walked out after that and all Rachel could do was cry, Ross had hurt her, more than he'd ever hurt her before._

_When she had composed herself she went back to closing up the coffee shop. Wiping her eyes, she turned around and saw him there at the door and she smiled. She didn't know why she smiled but she did. She went over to the door and tried to let him in, but it wouldn't budge. Then he said _"try the bottom one"_ so she did and opened the door to her heart because as soon as she had the door opened Ross kissed her for all he was worth for the first time._

**The first time they made love**

_Ross and Rachel had been going out for about one week now, and tonight she and Ross were going to __Sorintinos__, a posh restaurant in the city. It was Rachel's treat and she was so excited until Ross got a call telling him there was a problem at the museum._  
_Ross had promised that it wouldn't take long but that was a lie, because after waiting an hour and a half for him Ross was finally ready. _

"Ok I'm done."_ He puffed out. _

"Yeah well so is Sorintinos."_ She replied somewhat sad. Ross as determined as he was, suggested another place, but Rachel just wanted to leave it for another night. Ross said nothing as he pulled her into the planetarium and put on the star show and music, well he did try. He laid a blanket that was from the Stone Age's exhibit out, and Rachel had checked to see if it was dead first. Then they started to kiss and then they got more into it and started to get undressed and soon enough they were together as one._

Rachel began to cry remembering those days and how happy they had been, and how much she had loved Ross back then. She then began to think about last night and how much it had meant to her being with Ross and in his arms again. She had gone down there to explain things but ended up sleeping with him, she never wanted to let go.

Then there was Emma ….the baby the two of them had made together. Emma couldn't possibly live just seeing her father a few times a year could she? Rachel started to remember the day Emma was born and her first word and how well she got on with Ross and how Ross was there for her and Emma and how supportive he had been throughout the pregnancy…

_Rachel was finally giving birth after hours of labor it was as she said "her turn" she was in so much pain she didn't know it would hurt this much. She was starting to regret Ross breaking her water but she tried and tried till the doctor said she was breach which at first Ross thought meant the baby had two heads. Great more pushing she thought. Eventually she heard a little cry and sighed in relief. When she was holding her new daughter Ross went to kiss Rachel's forehead but she moved so he could kiss her on the mouth._

_When it came to naming her the doctor had suggested baby girl Greene, but it was soon changed to baby girl Geller- Greene. Soon after Monica, Rachel's best friend and Ross's younger sister, had told the gang what she wanted her children to be called _"James if it's a boy"_ she wouldn't say the girls name first because she was worried Rachel would want it, but she soon gave in _"Emma"_ and all Rachel could do was cry. The name fit perfectly. Monica, seeing how much her friend liked the name, said_

"Take it."

_Rachel was shocked and argued _"But you love that name"

"But I love you more."_ Replied Monica and so from that day on baby girl Geller-Greene was to be called Emma Geller- Greene._

That was all Rachel needed she got off the plane leaving Paris behind her.  
Flight attendants and security followed her, but she didn't care. All she cared about right now was seeing Ross…

**TBC**

**SOOO Will Rachel get to Ross in time? find out in chapter 2**

**The next chaps won't be like this with all flashbacks**


	2. I'm Back

**Ross and Rachel's life-Chapter 2**

**XXX**

**I present: I'm back**

**Previously in Ross and Rachel's life: **

**Rachel was going to Paris but decided she loved Ross more and wanted to be with him but is it too late find out now…**

Ross was softly crying into his hands, mumbling to himself, "I really thought she would stay, I poured my heart out to her and she still left." It was tearing him apart inside. He didn't think it would hurt this much but it did. He walked to the museum, where he used to work and made his way into the planetarium where he and Rachel had had their first night together. He sat there on the wooden steps staring at the stars, crying.

**I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong**

**I thought I had all the answers never giving in **

**But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong**

Rachel was running through the streets of New York to Ross' apartment. She fiercely ran up the steps and banged on the door shouting "OPEN UP, Ross! ROSSS!" After a while she realized that he wasn't there or that he hated her so much that he didn't want to see her again. She ran to Monica's and Chandler's apartment, when they saw her they were in shock.

Monica was the first to speak. "Rach, aren't you supposed to be on a plane to Paris now?" She asked. Rachel didn't need to be held up right now and didn't have time to explain the whole story. 

"No time to explain Mon, have you seen Ross?" She asked her best friend.

Monica was still confused as to why Rachel was here, but decided to just go along with it. "No. Isn't he at his apartment?"

Then Phoebe decided to jump in. "I know where he is… but why should I tell you after what you did to him! He poured his heart out to you and still you left him."

Everyone was in shock at this news especially Monica. Her brother meant the world to her and she got pretty mad with Rachel after hurting him so many times. Even though Rachel was her childhood friend she always put Ross first. 

"Well I'm back now aren't I!" Rachel stated sharply, putting both hands on her hips.

Monica was charged with anger and started shouting at Rachel. "YOU HURT MY BROTHER AGAIN AND BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!" Monica couldn't believe that Rachel would do this to Ross again. It scared Rachel because Monica had proved once more that she was strong. Chandler held her back telling her it was a bad example to set for the twins and not to swear in front of them, but Rachel just looked down, tears now starting to form in her eyes. She looked up at Phoebe her eyes pleading her to tell her where Ross was, she just had to find him, she just had to. Phoebe now felt sorry for Rachel and asked why. 

She worked up every ounce of courage she had to say what the world had known for years and everyone knew it except for Ross and Rachel.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM OK!"

Everyone's mouths dropped, but were not that surprised because it was Ross and Rachel. 

"Again?" The gang shouted simultaneously. 

Monica went to hug her and said "Are you sure this time sweetie? I mean, if you hurt my brother one more time I can't forgive you." She said in a stern, threatening voice.

"Yeah I know what you mean, do you really love him or not?" Chandler added, wanting to be a part of the conversation when in actual fact he didn't know what was going on. Rachel looked up and smiled saying in barely a whisper "I do"

"Ok ok!" Phoebe said frantically waving her arms around wildly, "He's at the museum but you better hurry because he said something about if he couldn't see you or be near you then there wasn't much point in living at all."

Rachel got very worried at this fact she didn't want Ross to kill himself she wanted to be with him. She thanked Phoebe then ran as fast as she could. She hoped to god that she would make it on time.

Ross was still thinking about Rachel and now considering moving to Paris just to be near her. He had decided against the suicide idea because he couldn't bare the thought of little Emma having to grow up without a daddy and the twins not having an uncle.

**How my ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind**

Rachel ran into the museum frantically trying to find Ross then something occurred to her about where he might be. She rushed off through the exhibits frantically heading to the one place she hoped he would be.

Sure enough when she reached the planetarium there he was, on the wooden steps crying into his hands. All she could do was stand there while a memory came back to her.

_She and Ross had been going out for 6 months now and it was the day of their anniversary. Ross had told her he had a surprise for her and to come to the planetarium at 6pm for it. So at 6pm she walked into the planetarium, she was in awe, there written in the starts were "I love you" Ross went over to her and bent down._

"_Rachel my love," he started," you have been my angel, my guardian, my love since 9th grade, I hate to be away from you and want to be near you every minute every day. I want to wake up and have you be the first thing I see and touch. Ross opened a small box and in side was a key, Rachel this is a key to my heart and my apartment …will you move in with me, and one day marry me?"_

_Rachel couldn't believe Ross was doing this but she didn't want to keep him waiting "yesssssssss Ross yesss!" Overjoyed, Ross kissed her with so much love that he surprised himself._

They lived together for 6 months and then of course the incident with Chloe happened. Rachel winced at this. Even though she had forgiven him, it still hurt to think about it. 

**All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side u  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what  
I'd do? I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you**

**If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh**

Rachel began to cry and Ross heard her and lifted his head up to see if he was hearing things or if it was really her.

**TBC**

**The next chapter will be called Marry me**


	3. Marry me

**Ross and Rachel's life-Chapter 3**

**I present: Marry me**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**XXX**

_**All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side u  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what  
I'd do? I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you**_

Ross's head shot up towards the door where standing there was an upset Rachel Greene; her eyes looked red and puffy. 

"_She must have been crying"_ he thought to himself. Rachel just stood there looking straight at him waiting for some kind of response but all that kept running through her head was _don't run away, don't be scared, this is Ross! You love Ross. _Ross noticed that she looked very dazed, but that didn't stop him as he ran to her and hugged her tightly. kissing away the salty tears from upon her cheeks. She hugged him tightly back never wanting to let go. She was just finally glad to be back in his arms.

He pulled back and held her face in his hands smiling. They just stood there for god knows how long, they didn't care about anything. The feeling of being together was enough for them.

After what seems like forever Rachel whispered into Ross's ear saying, "I love you Ross." It sent a shiver down his back, Ross's head bolted up so he was facing her. He could honestly say he was in total shock, he had heard these words from her before, but they hadn't felt this right in ten years.

"O.K.…you lo..ve.. me?" Rachel held her head down shyly saying barely auditable "yes"… Ross was in shock, he was at a loss for words. 

He started mumbling "…err…ok…yeah…and err…" she just smiled realizing that she needed to be more forward so she grabbed his face and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly and long but enough so he yearned for more. When they parted he smiled…

"Do you still love me?" She asked, her eyes slowly opening.

Ross lifted her head up in his hands and said "Of course I do." With that said he descended his lips softly upon hers again, showing her just how much he loved her.

Rachel broke away breathless. "I m not going to Paris ever, I want to stay here with you, forever." She breathed.

"I just can't stand to lie in bed at night knowing that when I wake up you won't be there."

"Ross…."She trailed off.

"Yeah…"

"I have nowhere to live cau…."But before she could finish her sentence Ross jumped in excited.

"YOU CAN LIVE WITH ME!"

Rachel stepped back a bit out of shock because Ross had made her jump. She smiled sweetly at him. 

"Really?" She asked, the hope emanating from her eyes.

"Yeah I would love to have my girlfriend live with me." Rachel started to cry and Ross got worried thinking he'd done something wrong,

"Rach what's wrong?" He asked worriedly his smile fading away. It soon returned when she answered. 

"Yo…you…called me your girlfriend, Ohhh Ross…"she stuttered out. Ross just sighed in relief.

"Well yeah! Shall I make it official?" He asked smirking.

"Make it official?" She asked now very confused. He got down on one knee and took her hand in his and kissed it saying "Rachel will you be my girlfriend?" She was in shock she had never seen Ross be this romantic before but decided not to keep him waiting.

"Ohhhh, awww Ross." Rachel put her hands on her heart, "of course I will." She went to kiss him but he held her back.

"I'm not done…close your eyes." He said hoping she would comply. He wanted this to go just right and was relieved when her eyelids began to close. "Now that you're my girlfriend I can do this… "

Ross went over to a cupboard leaving a very confused Rachel standing a bit away. When Ross came back he had a small box and a bouquet of lilies with him. 

"Rachel's_ favorite, I hope this works." He thought_. Then he went over to the star show controls and pressed some buttons, when he came back he went behind her and hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear…

"Rachel! My love, my life, my lobster (laughs) I have known you since the ninth grade and loved you since the day I laid eyes on your elegant, beautiful face…every time I touch you or kiss you I never want to let you go. And now that you're here and the amount of times I've lost you, " He started to cry, "I never want to lose you again, I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see when I go to sleep."

Rachel could feel the tears burning up in her eyes. Ross took off her blind fold and said still holding her "Rachel look at the stars."

Rachel looked up and she saw written in the stars

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WILL YOU MARRY ME RACHEL?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel gasped and put her hands over her mouth. She had never seen anything as beautiful as this before.

"I planned this ages ago when we first started dating, but forgot about it till now…"

"OH MY GOD ROSS!" She said turning to face him with happy tears streamed down her cheeks.

"So…will you?" Ross got down on one knee holding the bouquet of lilies and a diamond ring. Rachel could smell the lilies they smelled so beautiful.

Rachel cried in happiness and said emotionally "YES ROSS I will marry you!"

Ross gave her the lilies and she inhaled their sweet scent and put the diamond ring on her finger. He kissed her hand then gently placed butterfly kisses up her arm then slowly reached up to her neck and sucked hard against her neck and whispered "Thank you." a million times into it.

Rachel moaned in pleasure and said breathlessly "You're welcome." Then she grabbed his face and kissed him for all she was worth.

They fell back on to the floor kissing never wanting to let the moment end.

The next morning they woke up naked together still on the hard planetarium floor.

"Hey you." She said smiling happy to be waking up next to him and hoping that no one would see them this time. 

"Hey you" he smiled back, "last night was amazing, I missed you." 

"Yeah." She agreed and began to get up and get dressed.

Ross bolted up to stop her, wanting to hold her for a little longer. "Hey whoa! Where are you going?" He asked, she just grinned, 

"To save our baby daughter from my mother."

Ross laughed and then got up and got dressed too. "I want to come too I want to tell Emma the brilliant news."

"Ross she's one." Rachel stated.

Ross looked at her as if to say your point is? "And…"

"She won't be able to fully understand us."

Ross not wanting to be smart so deciding to play the sweet card said, "I think she will! She will be able to understand that her mummy and daddy are going to be living together and that she gets to see us both of us everyday." Rachel was in awe and as his reward she went over and kissed him long and hard.

Ross now breathless asked her "What was that for?"

Rachel smirked "2 reasons 1, because that's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard and 2, because I should be able to kiss my own fiancé whenever I want. Am I right?"

"Rachel you're always right." He said smirking back

They both laughed as they walked out of the planetarium hand in hand.

**TBC**

_**Chapter 4 coming soon**_

_**Emma finds out**_


	4. Emma finds out

**Ross and Rachel's life-Chapter 4**

**Rated T**

**I present: Moving in**

**XXX**

Ross and Rachel walked together hand in hand to Rachel's mother house. Sure it wasn't a long walk but they took the long route through the park where they kept stopping to make out and relinquish in the fact that they had each other again. To them it had been far too long.

"I'm sorry Rach I just can't get over the fact that you're here, with me and marrying me!"

Rachel just smiled.

"Rachel?" asked Ross taking her hands and entwining them with his own. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and knew this was where he wanted to be.

She just stared at him before realizing she hadn't answered his question. "Yeah."

"No matter what happened in our past you always had a place in my heart. There are people who had to knock but you always had a key that opened the door into my heart, even if I changed the locks your magic key would never fail."

Rachel was nearly in tears. 

"Oh Ross." She wrapped her slender arms around his waist and settled her head on his chest. Both of them zoning out for a bit as if they were the only ones there.

When they finally separated they continued walking to the Greene mansion, taking the long way round and stopping to kiss every ten minutes.

When they reached the door Ross rang the bell and Sandra Greene answered with Emma on her hip.

Ross and Rachel stood there holding hands

"RACHEL! What are you doing here?" Sandra was very surprised to see her daughter on her doorstep; she was expecting her to be in Paris by now. 

"Mummy" squealed a happy Emma Geller stretching her arms out to her mother Rachel obliged taking her daughter and holding her on her own hip and placing a kiss upon her head. She then turned back to her mother who had started talking again

"Well I suppose you should come in," she said stepping aside and making room for them. All three walked into the house, when Ross walked past Sandra she sent him a nasty glare. When in the living room Emma toddled off to play with her toys leaving the grownups to speak.

"So Rachel, care to explain why you're here?" Said Sandra in a tone that was far from pleasant.

"Well mother here it is, I love Ross and want to stay here in New York and be with him. I am engaged and going to marry him." She looked at her mother staying strong but keeping her hand firmly in Ross's. She was very nervous and would gently squeeze his hand sometimes.

Sandra waited for her to continue but when she didn't say anymore. She frowned but then her face turned sad, she took Rachel's hand and patted it sighing

"Rachel you are the only one in this family that has gone out there and made a life for yourself. You have a brilliant job opportunity and a beautiful daughter. Someone once said to me _when life offers you a chance take it, you might not get another. _What I'm trying to say is to think of it this way, if it doesn't work out then you will be left with what you started with nothing at least if you took this job you would always have it."

Rachel smiled, her mother was right in a way, but she loved Ross more than anything and still wanted to be with him. "Mother as right as you are I'm still going to marry Ross I love him and I want me and Emma and him to be a family."

Sandra smiled. "If it means that much to you then I will support you." She went to hug her daughter. She really was proud of everything she had accomplished.

Ross felt someone tugging on his leg he looked down and saw his one year old daughter looking up at him. 

"Daddy" he smiled it always touched him when she called him that "go home?"

"Yes sweetie we are going home." Rachel stood up and took Emma while Ross went and gathered her stuff.

When they were at the door Rachel hugged her mother again saying thank you for understanding and Emma hugged her grandma. 

"Bye bye grandma." With Ross they both stuck to a handshake with that they left the Greene mansion.

When walking back Emma spoke up "Daddy." 

Ross looked down at her and answered "Yes my little princess?" 

Emma giggled at this but continued "Family." 

Ross smiled "yes we are going to be a family; I knew you understood and Rachel said you wouldn't." He smirked at her behind her back hoping she wouldn't turn around. The next thing she said surprised everyone "Butt" Rachel turned around eyeing a very nervous Ross 

"What did she just say?" Ross picked Emma up and put his hand over her mouth "nothing dear… just nothing."

When Rachel turned back around Ross took his hand off Emma's mouth and looked her straight in the eye "Emma don't say words like that ok."

Emma just giggled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all eventually got to their apartment and Ross put Emma in her playpen while Rachel fell back on the couch exhausted. 

Ross went and sat next to her "You ok sweetie?" He asked she nodded snuggling her head into his neck while wrapping her arms around his waist. She looked up and saw him staring at her; they both leaned in and met in a soft gentle kiss. Both unaware that Emma is watching them …smiling. When they pulled away Ross began to get up

"As much as I love kissing you I have to go set up Emma's room or she will be sleeping in her playpen tonight."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel pouted for a minute but yawned feeling sleep coming to her.

"I think I'm going to take a nap in our bed." She said paying special attention to the word our. Ross smirked and then went over to Emma. He picked her up out of her playpen and walked over to the spare room. When there he put her down and kneeled down himself so he was at the same height of her and began explaining how it was going to be her room and that Mummy and daddy are going to paint it pink like a princess and put all your toys in it. Emma showed she understood by smiling big and clapping her hands.

Ross put Emma back down in her playpen and went off to Joey's old apartment to fetch her crib. When he got back he heard a scream he ran as fast as he could to the bedroom to find Rachel standing on the bed covering herself up with covers and pointing at a spider "ROSSSSSSSS HELP its gonna kill me!" She shrieked as she stood on the double bed clutching the quilt.

Ross was afraid of the spider too but would do anything if Rachel was scared or in danger so he worked up the courage to get the first shoe he could find and sneaked up on the spider and BAM! The spider was dead.

"Rosssss!" Rachel said his name with anger in her voice. Ross was confused hadn't he just helped her could she possibly be upset about says "What?"

"Those were my favorite shoes!" She said jumping off the bed and snatching the shoe from his hand. "Oh" Ross gives a "and I thought it was serious look" Emma starts to cry, which stops the argument 

"Sweetie should we tell Emma now?" said Rachel now over the shoe incident. Ross nodded. 

"Ok just let me get dressed," said Rachel while walking over to her suitcase. She turned around and saw that Ross was still there. "Ross are you just going to let your daughter cry while you watch me get dressed."

"No..no of course not," Ross clearly understanding runs to Emma to see what's wrong.

Rachel came out after about five minutes to find Ross singing to Emma who had calmed down. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of the father and daughter. Ross looks up seeing her and says "hi"

"She looks so beautiful." said Rachel still smiling.

Ross looked down at Emma snuggled up in his arms then back up at Rachel "Yeah just like her mother" Rachel blushes a deep red.

"Ross shall we tell her?" She suggested when she noticed Emma waking up.

"Ok" Rachel went over and kneeled down beside Ross so she could see her daughter.

"Emma dear we have something to tell you." They said together.

Emma pokes her head up looking interested

"Daddy and I are going to be living together."

Ross chimed in now. 

"That means you can see us both every morning, and your mummy and me are going to get married. I know you may not understand what that means yet but know that your mummy and 

daddy love each other and you very much, and that we can be a family now." Rachel took her daughter and held her saying, 

"From now on its me you and daddy living in this apartment."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cough..house..cough."

Rachel a little taken back at this looks up at him "What!"

"Well naturally we will be moving to a house like Monica and Chandler."

"Ross, Monica and Chandler have two children, they need the extra room."

"Your point?" he said still looking at her curiously

"Ross I just don't think I'm ready to move to a house yet, maybe when we have another baby."

"Rachel you mean it, you mean another baby is an option!" Ross had strung up and was now smiling like a little girl.

"Calm down Rossy."

Ross blushes.

Emma giggles.

And Rachel laughed.

Emma points to Rachel "Mummy."

"Yes."

Emma then points to Ross "Daddy."

"Yes."

Emma smiles and claps her hands.

Rachel and Ross smile and they all hug each other.

**Read and review**

**Chapter 5 coming soon**

**NOTE: Is it better or worse than the old one. If its worse I won't change anymore**


	5. Decorating Emma's room

**Ross and Rachel's life-Chapter 5**

Rated T

XXX

I present. Decorating Emma's room

XXX

Ross and Rachel are in their bed and they had just settled Emma off to sleep after singing baby got back to her 4 times.

"So Ross did you mean it when you said you wanted to move into a house?"

"Yeah I just think that Emma should have more room to grow"

"And you think she will grow bigger than an apartment?" said Rachel with a hint of amusement raising her one eye brow.

"No it's just that I want Emma to have a little swing set to play on and somewhere where the air is clean where she can learn to ride her bike and where there's other girls around for her to make friends with"

"awww Ross I want that too when we're older ok"

"ok Rachy"

"lol that's a new one"

They start to kiss gently at first but soon he holds her face closer and deepens the kiss, Rachel moans into his throat and soon her hands are in his hair kissing her neck causing her to moan more ,his hands are round her waist while she strangles him.

"oh Rosss god baby I want you I love you so much"

"I love you too Rach"

After about 20 minutes of making out Rachel reaches up to unbutton his pants while he reaches and slides off her top and unhooks her bra kissing her shoulders and making his way towards her breasts

When Ross and Rachel are making love Emma starts to cry

"But Rach"said Ross pouting

"but Ross she's our daughter"

Emma starts to cry more and Rachel goes to her "awww it's ok sweetie mummy's here, mummy's here"

She eventually calms her down and sets her down to come out and see Ross making a sandwich, feeling bad about Emma interrupting them, she goes over and hugs him from behind and kisses his neck "I'm sorry, come to bed baby please"

**The next morning**

Ross and Rachel were planning to decorate Emma's room today

So after a VERY heated night of love and passion. Rachel and Ross woke up with the biggest smiles on their faces ever

"Hey you" said Rachel smiling

"Hey you"

she smiled and went to kiss him "Morning"

"You too" he said while kissing back

"How did you sleep?"he asked smirking

"Fantastic but then again how can I sleep badly with you by my side when I'm awake and In my dreams when I sleep"

Rachel goes to kiss Ross but suddenly Emma starts to cry and chants mama and dada and "shop" "shop"

"Shop shop?"

(Ross raises an eyebrow at Rachel)

"I can see where she got that" he said laughing

"Hey." Rachel playfully punched him

"Honey Its ok but wait for ittttt" he said grinning

"GLEEBA" "GLEEBA""

Ross jumps up happy that his daughter loves science like he does

He gets dressed quickly and in the process trips over his pants which earns a laugh from his future wife

Ross runs Into Emma room and picks her up hugging her tight

Says "how is my little genius today?"

She giggles and starts chanting GLEEBA GLEEBA again

Ross puts on some breakfast for them while Rachel gets dressed

"RACHEL BREAKFAST IS READY" he calls

"I'm coming" says Rachel a bit frustrated

When she comes out she's wearing a pink dress with frills

"Rachel we're going shopping, not to a disco."

Rachel-I KNOW THAT ROSS she says In an Irritated voice

Emma-"shop shop gwoing shopping"

Emma-"you look pwetty mama"

Ross and Rachel smile as Emma bangs on the table singing

_Then Emma starts to sing- I like big butts and I cannot lie_

All you other brothers can't deny 

_When a girl walks In with a Itty bisty waist _

_And a round thing In your face _

Emma chants over and over again while Ross and Rachel just roll their eyes

As they finish eating Ross cleans up while Rachel goes and gets Emma ready

Soon they are all walking to the shops with Emma still singing baby got back.

As they enter the shop Emma stops singing and looks around at all the colours

"Emma what colour do you want your room to be?" Ross asks his hyper little daughter who by now has stopped singing

"PINK"

Rachel-ok lets go find the pink

Ross-sweetie what PATTEN would you like on your wall?

Rachel Is confused now

"pink pwincess"

Ross smiles and they go to get the right curtains and bed covers to go with her paint and stencils

"gleeba stencils"

"That's right sweetie" Ross tickles her while Rachel pays for the paint and stencils.

As they reach home Emma Is singing baby got back again

"mama"

"yes Emma?"

"I wuvs you and dada"

Ross and Rachel stop and nearly start to cry In happiness

"Ross did you hear that"

Ross Is stunned "yeah I did"

Rachel-Emma we love you too sweetie.

Rachel gets Emma out of her pushchair and Ross and Rachel hug her tightly while

Emma smiles very pleased with herself

Later on Ross and Rachel and Emma are In Emma's room painting

Emma Insisted on helping but was now covered In pink paint

As Ross gave Emma a bath Rachel painted a pink dinosaur on Emma's wall and a shopping bag so Emma would always remember them even when they weren't there with her.

"what's that mama?" Emma said running in a butt naked pointing to the shopping bag with a soaking wet Ross in tow running after her with a towel.

"It's a shopping bag sweetie but sweetie (she picks up her naked wet daughter) why aren't you dressed?"

Emma just smiles and giggles while Ross approaches them and wraps Emma in a towel.

As they finish up the room they stand there proudly covered In pink paint and in Ross's case water.

Later Ross Is putting Emma's stuff back In her room while Emma Is taking a nap on the couch Ross drops her crib on his foot and yells In pain

"OWWWW SHIT!" he cursed

"ROSS you're going to wake Emma up and don't use those words around Emma, even if she is asleep"

"sorry, Its just I dropped the dam crib on my foot"

Rachel: awww I hope Its not broke

Ross stands their Irritated

Rachel laughs

"I'm joking honey are you ok?" (Rachel hugs him then kisses him passionately)

Ross finishes getting Emma's room ready just as Emma wakes up

"Emma we have something to show you" they say when she wakes up from her nap

Emma sits up with a big smile on her face and puts her arms up ion the air squealing "yay!"

Ross picks Emma up and leads her to her room

"GLEEBAA WOWY!" Emma smiles big

They put Emma down on the carpet while she wanders around playing. Ross and Rachel then stand there watching their precious daughter.

Ross-I can't believe how much I love her

Rachel-yeah …

TBC

Please Read and Review


	6. The Wedding

**Ross and Rachel's life-Chapter 6**

**Rated T**

**XXX**

**THERE IS A M RATED PART AT THE END YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**I present: The Wedding**

**XXX**

It had been 9 months since Ross and Rachel had moved in together and got engaged.

And today was the day that Rachel would become Mrs Geller. She was expecting her mum today and all her friends even Frank and Alice and the triplets were coming. She could hardly wait. Joey had flown in from Los Angeles just to be there.

Rachel was in the bride's dressing room with Monica trying to get a fidgeting Erica and Emma into flower girl dresses and with Phoebe trying to help them.

"Its Emma's mummy's wedding day Erica dear, so please hold still" Monica told her baby daughter.

"Aunt Monica why do I have to wear this?" asked Emma as she tried to do up her zipper but was having no luck.

"Emma dear its because you are going to be walking down the aisle with your mummy."

"What's an aisle?" she asked

"It's a big path with red carpet that me and Aunt Phoebe and your mummy and cousin Erica are going to walk down"

"Oh ok" she said finally giving up on her zipper

"Mon! I'm really nervous and look at the state of my hair!"

As if things couldn't get any worst Sandra, Jill and Amy Greene walked in

Rachel ran to them hugging her mother first saying, "Oh mummy I'm so glad you made it"

Rachel's mum just hugged her daughter and asked her "ok have you got something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue.

Rachel panicking now even more said "oh god no I haven't"

While Jill and Amy played with Emma

"Mummy here" Emma gave her mummy a picture of a blue flower

"Oh sweetie it's beautiful thank you"

Sandra fussed over her granddaughter while Monica went to get something from her purse

When Monica returned she was carrying a 18 carrot gold necklace

She handed it to Rachel and said, "Here you can borrow this"

"Oh Mon!" She cries now, "I love you"

"I love you too," they're both crying now and Erica starts to cry, which pulls Monica away as she goes to attend to her upset daughter.

"But Mon I'm still nervous" she panicked

"Awww sweetie it's ok remember its Ross."

Monica's begins to fix Rachel's hair

"Ok Ross, its Ross, IT'S ROSS!"

Rachel starts to freak out

Emma hands Rachel a paper bag just as Monica had shown her if her mummy got like this.

"Here mummy it will be ok me wuvs you."

Rachel smiles and takes the bag from her daughter

"Thanks sweetie I love you too"

Soon it was time for the ceremony, Monica picked up Erica who couldn't walk yet and Emma held her mummy's dress while Monica and Phoebe walked beside her.

Rachel looked around at all the people still very nervous

"There sure are a lot of people here," she said turning to face Monica

Monica smiled" don't worry sweetie we're nearly there," she assured her

As they reach the alter they saw Ross in a handsome tux and Chandler holding baby Jack in a suit and Joey standing near Ross with Ben

Ross can't help but smile at the beauty of Rachel as she walks down the aisle.

When Rachel reached the alter Phoebe and Monica with Erica in her arms stood beside her. Emma tugs on Rachel's dress

"Mummy"

Rachel looks down at her daughter thinking for a moment of how beautiful she looked in her flower girl dress "yes sweetie?"

Emma puts her thumb up and says "good luck" Rachel smiles and hugs her daughter who goes to stand with Erica, Phoebe and Monica.

Rachel and Ross hold hands as the priest starts to talk

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage and bonding of Rachel and Ross."

Ross squeezes Rachel's hand and smiles at her and Rachel smiles back at him

"Ross do you know your vows?"

Ross nods and says

"Rachel my love, my soul mate, my lobster, I have known you for so long and loved you for longer and to make you happy is my life's goal. You gave me a beautiful daughter and now I want to give you my love forever."

Rachel is nearly crying now but holds herself together for her vows.

"And Rachel do you know your vows?"

She nods and says

"Ross I love you and I always will you have always been there for me as a friend and lover and now you complete me in a way I can't describe. I can't describe how happy you make me and I will continue to love you in every way I can and make your dreams come true.

Ross now smiles

"Do you Ross Eustane Geller take Rachel Karen Greene to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold till death do you part?"

"I do" Ross said

"And do you Rachel Karen Greene that Ross Eustane Geller to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold till death do you part?"

"I do" Rachel said smiling never taking her eyes off Ross's.

"If anyone has any reason to why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony please speak now"

Rachel and Ross look around but no one speaks

"Very well, the rings please"

Joey searches his pockets for the rings then pulls out two gold and diamond rings

Ross puts the ring on Rachel's finger and Rachel does the same

"By the power vested in me by the church of New York I now pronounce you man and wife"

"You may now kiss the bride"

Ross looks at Rachel …his new wife and kisses her for the first time as man and wife.

Emma runs to her mummy and daddy and they pick her up and hug her tight while everyone else claps.

Ross and Rachel walk down the aisle hand in hand; When they get out of the church they were showered in confetti

Out of nowhere Erica says "ma..ma"

Everyone is in total shock

Monica: OMG.., Chandler she spoke" Monica is crying now.

"OMG OMG, OH ...MY ...GOD!..."

"Honey its amazing" Chandler says while they both hug their daughter

Emm: Yayy Eri well done" she tugs on Monica's dress and Monica looks down "aunt Monica I want to hug Eri"

"ok sweetie" Monica puts Erica down in Emma's arms and Emma smiles and holds her

"Me wuvs Erica my cousin"

Monica cries but then realises something "Emma why don't you go with your mummy on HER special day" Emma smiles and runs back to her parents and everyone continues to celebrate.

Chandler whispers, "what was that about?"

Monica whispers back "two words, stealing thunder"

Chandler clearly understanding says, "Oh ok"

**THIS PART IS RATED M**

**In the limo **

"Well hello Mrs Geller"

"Hello Mr Geller"

Ross: 4 weeks in Barbados I can't wait!

Ross grabs Rachel and says to her "you know there's a screen here and we're alone"

"Ross are you cr…"

She couldn't finish because Ross had silenced her with a kiss, soon enough they were making out and soon after stripping each other of all clothes.

"ohhh goooddd Ross"

"oh god I love making love to you" Ross moaned

Ross kisses each of her breasts and holds her butt tight and Rachel straddles him while Ross begins to make sweet love to her.

Just as Ross was about to come and Rachel knew this because Ross was holding her tight and sucking her breasts like a baby the cabman announced they were there

"I have the WORST luck ever," Ross pouts

Rachel just laughs so hard she falls off him.

They arrive at the honeymoon at the 1st class hotel that they were staying in.

**TBC**

**Chapter 7**

**The Honeymoon**


	7. The honeymoon

**Ross and Rachel's life Chapter 7**

**Rated T**

**I present: The Honeymoon**

**XXX**

Rachel and Ross were looking forward to their 4 weeks in Barbados, just the two of them, no interruptions just the sun, the sea and making love to the one they loved. They thought that it might be uncomfortable being in Barbados again since the last time they had been there Ross had been with Charlie and Rachel had been with Joey. It hurt her so much to have to tell Joey that she didn't love him, she knew he was a good friend and she didn't want to lose that, but it would have hurt him and her more to stay together if they weren't in love.

And she was happy now and so was he, he had got a job in a movie and moved to Los Angeles and she was here with Ross on her honeymoon, after all their bumps in the road here they were checking into a 1st class hotel for their honeymoon and not the slightest bit uncomfortable, but they did make sure not to get the rooms they had last time they were here.

As they walked up the stairs to their room Rachel smiled at her new husband and the man of her dreams.

She started thinking…

_God I'm lucky he's so sexy I just want to kiss him all over that sexy chest_

At that moment Rachel and Ross arrived at their room and Ross couldn't take it any longer, he pushed his new wife against the door and kissed her all over running his hands through her hair wildly, when they broke apart Rachel laughed which confused Ross "how long you been waiting to do that?" she asked,

His reply was not what she expected but it just made her want him more "since the first day I met you" they went back to kissing the minute those words left his mouth, as Rachel rubbed her hands all over Ross's back and through his hair she opened her mouth begging for his tongue.

Ross knowing what his wife wanted quickly obliged making Rachel moan out

"OH GODDD, I love you"

"I love you too" Ross said panting "so much"

Ross stumbled with the key not taking his lips off hers but trying to get the door open at the same time.

"Dam key" he cursed

When he finally succeeded they stumbled through the room not breaking away from each other as Ross kissed her neck while she unbuttoned his shirt,

"Ross I love you so so much and I want to show you just **how** much", she whispered the next things in his ear because as memory serves her hot breath on his cold ear always sent shivers down his back…. "I want to kiss you. …And have you hold me. …And feel you. …And have you inside me…" and just as predicted Ross shivered getting more turned on as he felt shivers run down his spine.

Ross panting says "bedroom"

"you bet!" she said and grinned

They stumble to the bedroom still lip locked panting and rubbing each other all over intensely. As they get to the bedroom Ross throws Rachel on the bed and takes her dress off then starts placing kisses all over her body.

"Oh god I'm not worthy." he says holding her up against him , "You're so beautiful and **sexy** and I love you so much I just…Ross clings to her tightly and starts to cry…never wanna lose you."

Rachel pulls back and holds him

"listen Ross you will never lose me ,you know why?"

"Why?" Ross rubs his eyes

She looks his straight in the eyes and holds his face so he is looking at her and says "because I love you so much and this is where I want to be, with you and Emma forever"

"oh Rach.. I feel the same way and you know what"

"What?" She says concerned

Ross grins "your right this is our honeymoon! we should be making love not crying and debating stuff"

Rachel laughs and Ross starts to kiss her again…

As they were making love Ross said, "so is this monkey enough for ya?"

Rachel now panting and begging for more said in her most sexy voice

"Oh yeah baby your WILD"

After making love for the sixth time Ross jumps off the bed and throws his fist in the air

"Yeah I beat my record"

"Ross that isn't hard considering you've only slept with 3 woman"

"Hey!" Ross says pretending to be offended

When Ross got back on the bed Rachel says

"Honestly Ross I don't know where you get all this energy from ,we made love 6 times and your not tired?"

But by the time Rachel had finished her sentence Ross was sound asleep.

The next morning the sun is gleaming and Ross wakes up to see his darling wife sleeping on his chest , he can't help but smile and think…

_Wow I beaten my record from Carol and with Rachel but god she looks so beautiful I'm glad she's here with me_

Ross kiss's her waking her up she stares up at him smiling

Rachel: hey you

Ross: hey you

Ross says something that had been on his mind for ages

"Rach why do you love me now but hated me in high school?"

Rachel surprised at him for bringing up such an old topic replied

"Ross I did like you in high school…"

Ross is shocked at this "but you said…"

Rachel puts her finger to his lips silencing him and says

"Ross I know what I said but let me finish, As I was saying I did like you in high school but there were times when I felt like if I asked you out I would be rejected and everyone would know and I was popular and all. When I went to Monica's house once I snuck into your room and you were asleep I only wanted some cds that Monica had left there but as I was leaving I heard you say my name and say how much you loved me so I worked up all the courage I had and bent down and kissed you"

Ross has the most shocked look ever and jumps off the bed with one hand over his mouth and the other pointing at Rachel saying "Omg! I thought that was a dream ,I remember feeling all warm inside, oh Rach…"

"I didn't want to be the girl who dated the ..err.. geek"

"Hey! You hung out with Monica and she was fat!"

"But I wouldn't KISS Monica would I, and you were my best friends brother it would have been …weird"

"It's ok" Ross says sadly

In an effort to cheer him up she says "Ross but your mine now"

"I guess now that no one can judge me, I can do what I want and express my feelings…. for you"

Ross kiss's Rachel intensely and they start to make out when suddenly Ross pulls away

Rachel tries to hold onto him not wanting him to stop "awww what are you doing? come back here…"Rachel moans like a child.

But he stands up anyway and says "listen I'm going to make you breakfast in bed ok"

Rachel not wanting breakfast in bed just wanting her husband pouts and says in her whiney way "Nooooo come back here"

Ross grins "oookk"

They go back to kissing when suddenly Ross's stomach starts rumbling

Rachel pulls away finely accepting defeat "yeah you should probably eat."

Ross gets up and starts cooking breakfast

Ross and Rachel enjoyed the next 2 weeks of sweet alone time away from other girls and guys that could cause threat to their now perfect relationship. away from family and friends although they did miss Emma dearly they enjoyed their time together.

They had spent their time laying in the sun and relaxing in each other's arms and just enjoying the feeling of being together as most newlyweds did. They were in paradise.

Rachel's family being as rich as they were had forked out and called the hotel announcing for they to be upgraded to the penthouse honeymoon sweet all expenses paid it was their wedding present to them. This had come as quite a shock to both Ross and Rachel but they had welcomed it, nothing and no one was going to ruin this honeymoon.

They loved the extra privacy because it meant they could be as loud as they wanted (and believe me they were LOUD!) but people didn't complain they knew it was their honeymoon so they let it go.

They spent a lot of time 'loving' each other like 3 days into their trip they went to the beach for the day intending just to relax but ended up staying to watch the sunset the atmosphere must of got the better of them and they ended up in a very heated make out session. They probably would have gone all the way if it hadn't been for a rich old woman going to get some fresh air spotting them, she screamed so loud it shook they both out of it and back into reality. The woman ran off probably to get security or the hotel staff. So Ross and Rachel grabbed their closes and ran into the hotel.

When inside they spotted the woman who had saw them shouting and pointing outside towards the beach where they had previously been. When the woman saw them again she fainted her lorgnette glasses (you know the ones posh people hold) out of her hand at the sight of Ross standing thee in only his boxers with a bunch of clothes scrunched up in his arms. Rachel had thankfully had the smart sense to put her top back on.

Luckily the hotel staffs were so preoccupied with the fainted lady that Ross and Rachel were able to sneak away.

After that incident Ross and Rachel made sure not to stay at the beach at night and the hotel had put a guard on 24/7.

They still had yet to try out Phoebe's present -hand gliding lessons-, they didn't want to do it but thought it would be offensive to Phoebe not to at least try it seeing as she had put a lot of thought into it, they were as well a little scared with Phoebe being psychic and all that she would know and even though Phoebe was weird she was still their friend and they didn't want that to change.

So here they were lying in bed exhaustion washing over them both after another heated night of passion. Little did they know fate would come knocking and at that very moment there was a knock at the door. Ross groaned and ignored it thinking it was just the hotel staff, he was far too tired to get up and he was still trying to 'calm' down but after the person knocked for the eighth time he decided to go and see who it was. He opened his eyes and looked over at his sleeping wife, her arms draped across his stomach and her head nuzzled into his neck, he smiled he loved waking up and having the first thing he saw was her. He turned his head over to look at the alarm clock it read 5.00am. The knocking still hadn't ceased.

He groaned again getting out of bed and pulling some pants on he didn't want a repeat of the beach incident. He started walking over to the door; he rubbed his eyes wondering who could be up at this hour and why they were so persistent. When he reached the door he opened it to see the LAST person he ever expected to see standing on the other side.

Mystery person: Hi Ross….

**Who is this mystery person and why are they here find out in chapter 8**


	8. Mystery person

**Ross and Rachel's life-Chapter 8**

**I present: The mystery person**

**Not my best I might add**

**Here's Chapter 8**

**XXX**

"Emily, what are you doing here?" asked a shocked Ross once he had regained composure

"I…"she began but Ross cut her off

"I thought you were married in England"

"I was but…"but he cut her off again still not believing she was here.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ross shut up and let me speak!" she hollowed. But before she could speak a soft female voice that Emily recognized instantly called out "ROSS WHO IS IT?" called Rachel from the bedroom she had heard Ross getting up and opening the door so she decided to investigate.

"No one honey" Ross said while still staring at the Emily

"Well come back to bed then honey"

Rachel comes out in a dressing gown and walks to the door seductively

Suddenly Rachel sees Emily…

"OMG Emily what are you doing here?"

"I came to see R..R..Ross"

"oh…"Rachel looks down sad and says "I'm going to get dressed"

Ross senses something's wrong with Rachel and goes to their room but Emily holds him back..

"Ross I do love you and I want to be with you"

He's silent so she goes to kiss him but he pushes her away

"Emily NOOO listen, I'm with someone, I'm happy, this ship has SAILED, You had your chance now leave please before I get another divorce added to my list."

Emily stood there stunned that Ross had once again chosen Rachel over her "your not just gunna blow me off for that bitch that ruined our wedding are you?"

"LISTEN YOU DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY WIFE A BITCH!" He warned

"Now get out so I can comfort my W.I.F.E"

"Fine! But this isn't the last you've seen of Emily Walton, And Ross know this if you ever do dump the tramp I'll be waiting, I love you"

"Goodbye" Ross calls sternly

"Bye bitch" Emily shouts

"OUT!" Ross commanded holding the door open for her.

**Rachel's POV**

I said I went to get dressed but really I just want to hear them. I know Emily won't talk in front of me. I go to the door and press my ear against it and I hear Emily telling Ross she loves him and she wants to be with him.

Oh no Ross isn't saying anything omg I hear kissing

That's it! I can't stay around and watch this. _Great now I'm crying_ dam you Ross! I shouldn't have trusted you. I frantically try to cover my ears as to not hear their conversation but when I hear her say she loves him again I break down on the bed and cry.

Ross runs to their bedroom to find Rachel lying on her bed crying with all her bags Packed beside the bed . Ross spots this "Rach what is this?" he asks sadly

Rachel looks up with tear stained eyes "it's my bags I can't stay here while you and that bitch bang the head board till I break down."

"Rach listen she's gone I sent her away I nearly killed her when she called you a bitch."

Rachel wipes her eyes still crying

"Really?"

"Really , Rachel when I married you I promised to love ONLY you forever and I will no matter what. Rachel Karen Greene I love you and only you"

Rachel still crying "oh Ross" she puts her arms out

And Ross knowing what she meant went over and hugged her so tight

"Rach you have to trust me but answer me 5 questions"

She just nodded

"1.Who's name did I say at the alter?"

"mine"

"2. who did I marry?"

"me"

"3.who did I have a baby with?"

"me"

"4.who do I love?"

"me"

"5.who am I going to kiss now?"

"me" she laughed at this

"soooo…"

Ross kisses Rachel holding her so much showing her that she's the only one for him.

Rachel responds then breaks away and unpacks her stuff. Saying "Ross this may sound stupid but did you kiss Emily?"

Ross goes silent he thinks best not to tell Rachel that Emily tried to kiss him as not to ruin the honeymoon anymore so he replies with a casual no.

The next day Rachel wakes up to a singing voice outside her room

When she stares out the door she sees Ross in a tux with a bouquet of lilies and singing

_You're the bravest of hearts,  
You're the strongest of souls  
You're my light in the dark,  
You're the place I call home  
You can say it's all right,  
But I know that you're  
Breaking up inside  
I see it in your eyes  
Even you face the night  
Afraid and alone  
That's why I'll be there _

_When the storm rises up,  
When the shadows descend  
Every beat of my heart,  
Every day without end  
Every second I live,  
That's the promise I make  
Baby, that's what I'll give,  
If that's what it takes  
If that's what it takes _

_You can sleep in my arms,  
You don't have to explain  
When your heart's crying out,  
Baby, whisper my name  
'Cause I've reached out for you  
When the thunder is crashing up above  
You've given me your love  
When your smile like the sun  
That shines through the pain  
That's why I'll be there _

_When the storm rises up,  
When the shadows descend  
Every beat of my heart,  
Every day without end  
I will stand like a rock,  
I will bend till I break  
Till there's no more to give,  
If that's what it takes  
I will risk everything,  
I will fight, I will bleed  
I will lay down my life,  
If that's what you need  
Every second I live,  
That's the promise I make Baby, that's what I'll give,  
If that's what it takes _

_Through the wind and the rain,  
Through the smoke and the fire  
When the fear rises up,  
When the wave's ever higher  
I will lay down my heart,  
My body, my soul  
I will hold on all night  
And never let go  
Every second I live,  
That's the promise I make  
Baby, that's what I'll give,  
If that's what it takes_

"Ross what is this?"

"This is to show you that you truly are my one and only"

Rachel slams the door shut in his face and falls on the bed crying

Ross looking confused but looks around and sees Emily at the hall.

"Oh no" he muttered

TBC


	9. Going home

**Ross and Rachel's life-Chapter 9**

**I present: going home**

**XXX**

Ross runs through the door slamming it hard and runs to the bedroom hoping to god that she isn't too upset but to his dismay he finds Rachel crying and frantically packing. He runs up to her asking "Rachel what is this?" but she interrupted him ignoring his question saying

"No Ross DON'T EVEN START this time there's no way to convince me to stay, you said she was gone Ross!".

Ross just sighs

"I thought she was, listen if you wanna go home then we will"

"No Ross no WE………me"

"No Rach please don't do this we've only been here 2 weeks"

"Exactly 2 weeks and you've already found a way to ruin it, you promised me things were going to be ok Ross" she says now crying her heart out

"They will be Rach just don't give up on us…. please" he says now begging with all hope that she will stay

"Dam it!" she says frustrated

Ross with a little glimmer of hope asks "what?" but is shot down again when she says, "I can't find my bra!" Ross sighs and looks down again muttering "under the bed" she grabs the bra and throws it in the case and begins to walk past him and says in his ear

"its too late", Rachel then walks out, but before leaving she turns around and says to Emily "I hope you too are very happy together" and Ross "my lawyer will be in touch to talk about Emma!"

Emily standing there shocked smiles knowing her plan had worked she just stood there watching her leave.

Just then Ross comes out looking sad and running away

Emily noticing that this is her chance when he is weak and vulnerable approaches him "Ross…"but was not too pleased when he snapped at her and just as the English would say _brushed her off _

"not now Emily you've maybe ruined the one thing I've wanted since 9th grade."

_Rachel to herself (I cant believe that jerk he marries me then goes off and lies to me about his ex going away I bet he just wants to run off with her and keep it from me. Yeah then divorce me because he is "the divorcer", but then again he may not have I mean he did lie to me but it's not like he was with her. OMG what have I done!)_

she thinks now realising that she may have been wrong she turns around and runs back to the cabin and runs in looking frantically for Ross as she approaches the cabin she enters the living room and suddenly she hears crying and a girl's voice. Rachel curious follows the sound to the bedroom only to find Ross on the bed crying and Emily comforting him.

Ross sits on the bed with Emily with his hands in his face crying. He was too upset to remember to be mad at Emily." What have I done now she thinks I don't love her." Emily grinning but hiding it so Ross can't see says, "awww Ross I'm sure she doesn't think that"

"_Emily to herself (yeah right she does think he doesn't love her and he will divorce her and I will be the one that's there for him, she ruined my life I'll ruin hers!)_

"Thanks Emily". Ross says smiling Just then Emily's and Ross's eyes meet and for a moment Ross pictures Rachel's face in Emily's eyes and then Emily goes to kiss Ross, and Ross to hurt to think says "ok Rachel" and kisses Emily.

Rachel seeing this storms in the room shouting "I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU! I CAME BACK HERE BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS WRONG BUT NOW!" Not knowing whether to be angry or upset. Ross pulls away saying "no Rach, its not what it looks like!". Rachel not believing a word he was saying says in a sarcastic voice "really Ross! who do you think I am to believe that, Joey,yeah maybe I should have gone with Joey… at least HE wouldn't have cheated on me!….TWICE!"

Rachel storms out not being able to hold back the tears anymore and not wanting to she lets them stream freely down her face. Ross just breaks down and cries. Emily noticing this looks at Ross and holds him saying, "I'm here for you". Ross looks up with anger in his eyes and shouts at her

"HERE FOR ME! HERE FOR ME,

Emily you've wreaked my life, I don't love you and I don't know how I ever loved you! But I do know that I will never love you again! This was supposed to be mine And Rachel's honeymoon and YOU ruined it." And with that Ross storms out of the hut and runs out frantically searching for Rachel

"RACHELLL, RACHEL GREENE!" Ross shouts running through the airport frantically searching for his lobster as Phoebe called them.

When he finally finds her she's at the gate about to leave. Ross seeing this runs to the gate as fast as his legs can carry him, he surprised even himself at his sudden boost of speed maybe it was just the power of love at work. But that wasn't important right now all that was important was getting his love back in his arms and he was going to do whatever it took to make that happen.

As he reached her he tried to hug her but she didn't hug back, she just stands there emotionless while the tears ran down her face like a rainforest waterfall

"Please Rach" Ross begs while he is hugging her not wanting to let go ever and begins to break down, "you have to trust me Rach, please don't leave, I... i.i can't lose again"

Ross holds her tighter crying she says while the tears flow freely down her face "no Ross I can't... not again... I'm... I'm sorry Ross,… I've got to go now …goodbye"

Ross kisses Rachel but she doesn't react she just pulls away and walks through the gate onto the plane.

Ross runs after her knowing that after 7 years he can't lose her again but the security guard stops him saying sir do you have a ticket?"

"No but my wif…" the guard cuts in "I'm sorry sir I can't let you pass!"

"no…no you don't understand!"

"sir if you don't leave now I'm going to have to call more security"

Ross backs off and runs to the ticket counter for a flight home. Soon after he is on a plane to get what he's wanted since 9th grade typing.

_TBC_


	10. A high school ex returns

**Ross and Rachel's life-Chapter 10**

Rated T

XXX

**I present: A high school ex returns**

Here's Chapter 10 enjoy!

XXX

Meanwhile Rachel is on the plane in the toilets crying; soon the cabin crew knock on the door saying "miss you'll have to come out"

"Ok ok" she comes out with a tear stained face and goes back to her seat, a man approaches her concerned "miss is you ok?" "Yes I'm fine really!" She says sniffling. "You don't sound ok," said the man worriedly" "Your right, I'm not ok" she starts crying aloud the man hugs her comforting her

"I'm Chip Matthews," "I'm Rachel, nice to meet you" she smiles "wait a minute Rachel…Rachel Greene?" "Err yeah I'm sorry but do I know you?" "Its me Chip from High School" "OMG Chip hiiii"

"Hi so it's nice to see you and why are you upset?" "Well I married Ross Monica's brother" "The dino geek …you married the dino geek"

"Yeah yeah laugh it up anyway this was supposed to be our honeymoon but his ex wife turned up and I…I found them…. KISSSING" She breaks down on Chip's shoulder "ok let me get this straight Ross Geller got 2 woman to marry him" "3 actually" said Rachel while still crying "OMG and he cheated on you, I'm gonna kick his ass"

Meanwhile 

Ross is on a plane and can't stop thinking about Rachel. Ross to himself

_what have I done I've lost her again._

_Ross_ cries _I have to sort this out I cant live without her she's my everything_

Ross starts to sing the first time ever I saw your face by Celine Dione everyone starts staring at him but he doesn't care by now he thinks he deserves to be humiliated after what he did so he sings

_The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the night and the empty skies my love  
To the night and the empty skies_

The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth turn in my hand  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird   
That was there at my command my love  
That was there at my command

The first time ever I lay with you  
And felt your heart beat close to mine  
I thought our joy would fill the earth   
And would last 'till the end of time my love  
And would last 'till the end of time

The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the night and the empty skies my love  
To the night and the empty skies

**Meanwhile**

Rachel knocks on Monica and Chandler's house laughing and smiling with Chip clearly drunk!

Monica answered the door and was shocked to see a clearly drunk Rachel

"Oh hi Mon, is Chip from high school" she says in a giddy voice

"I can see that but what are you doing here? And what about Ross?

"I have to go babe" "ok it was nice meeting you awagain chippy

"Err Rachel" "what?" "Ross! That's what!"

"Oh him, he's on our honeymoon kissing Emily!"

"He's what!" awe Rach" Monica hugs her and takes her inside when alone Monica starts screaming, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"What do you mean Mon?"

"Well one minute your off on your honeymoon madly in love with Ross, the next minute your back home and drunk bringing back your ex boyfriend from high school !"

"He just comforted me on the plane when I was upset."

"and got you drunk!"

Rachel rolled her eyes

Ross who wanted to see his sister to see if she knew where Rachel was after he had searched everywhere for her went and knocked on the door.

Chandler answered shocked to see Ross but told him Rachel was here but she was extremely upset and drunk!

"What happened man?"

"No time to explain Ross runs all over the house searching for Rachel"

Chandler-garden

"Thanks man" Ross runs to the garden and stops seeing Rachel and Monica.

Rachel and Monica turn around and stare at him Ross stands frozen on the spot seeing a tear stained Rachel

"Ross you're here!" Monica says while staring in the direction of her brother, Ross says quietly while staring at Rachel "yeah hi..."

"Ross give me five more minutes alone with Rachel, why don't you go see the twins"

"Ok he walks back into the house."

"Rach why don't you tell me what happened and when are you gunna tell Ross about the you know what"

"I don't know Mon I'm still very mad at him"

"Ok then why don't you tell me what happened"

_Ok well first Emily shows up then Ross makes her get lost then he convinces me I'm the only on for him and starts singing then… Emily's there so I storm out but realise I might be wrong only to come back to find them making out ! _

Rachel said all in one breath because she knew if she stopped she would start crying again

Monica is shocked but says "Rach I know Ross and he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you, he rang me up the day you two got engaged screaming she said yes! I'm the happiest man alive!My life is perfect!"

Rachel looked down saying "he really said that?"

"Yeah he's wanted you since he was 15 and he would never hurt you. with that break thing he just he misunderstood, he was angry and thought you were sleeping with Mark!"

"That doesn't take away the pain I felt" she said remembering that night

"I know that but ... "just then Ross walked back out and they stopped talking Rachel hugged Monica and says as she was passing Ross "I'm going home". Ross walked over to Monica who says, "I can't believe you Ross"

He looked down "I know...!"

"I think I calmed her down."

Monica sees him sad and sighs

"Thanks Mon"

"But Ross I can't believe you kissed EMILY, you hurt her bad and it's going to take sometime to recover that, the best thing you can do right now is give her time to think"

"Ok but I don't believe this" Ross cries, "I love her so much why can't she see that"

"She can Ross, she can…"

Please read and review


	11. Surprise

**Ross and Rachel's life-Chapter 11**

XXX

I present: Surprise

XXX

After the resent "incident" Ross and Rachel hardly talked, Rachel would get up early in Ross's apartment, throw up and go to work before Ross was even awake she couldn't face him yet.

2 months had passed and Ross had started to smell the sick, every morning he knew Rachel left before he woke up to avoid him but he was concerned that she could be ill.

So the next day he pretended to be asleep and to his shock Rachel was throwing up in the night as well as in the morning at one time when Rachel has gotten up and rushed to the bathroom to throw up Ross followed her.

Rachel was kneeling down by the toilet fierily throwing up when Ross thought she had finished he decided to speak

"Rach?"

Rachel shocked looked up to see Ross standing by the doorframe in only his boxers said, "Ross I was just…but before she could finish she quickly turned around to the toilet to throw up again

Ross becoming very concerned rushed over to her side and held her hair back

"Rachel are you ok, are you ill?" Rachel looked up at him with tears in her eyes she knew she had to tell him but before she could answer she jolted back and threw up again.

After half an hour of being sick Rachel got up and went over to the sink to wash her hands and face

"Ross…. i…. I'm" she stuttered still looking down at the sink she couldn't face him.

"what?" Ross panicked assuming the worse cancer…death…?

Rachel still looking down decided now was the best time for him to know swallowing all her pride she said slowly "Ross….that throwing up. …It's…. it's. …Morning sickness" she couldn't tell him directly, she was too scared but she knew this way he would still understand.

Ross is shocked but stutters with his words "but… you only get morning sickness when your" (it suddenly hits Ross and he stands there frozen)

"yes Ross I'm…. pregnant" she admitted

Ross is stunned but goes over to her smiling relief spreading over his face "oh Rach that's wonderful!" Ross goes to kiss her but she pulls away

"no Ross" she walks out back to the bedroom and Ross sighs but follows her

The next 7months passed by quickly Rachel's morning sickness had stopped and a large bump had formed where the baby was. They had rang all there friends and told them about the baby ,Joey was coming home from LA where he had pursued his now successful acting carer with 3 movies filming it was a surprise that he found the time to come back home but that's Joey for you, always putting friends first. Phoebe on the other hand had stayed in the city and persuaded her massuite carer but was coming over today for Emma's second birthday party Rachel thought it would be nice to have more kids over so Chandler Leslie and frank jr jr were coming over and Erica and Jack and Ben were all coming today.

At that moment 2 year old Emma came running into her mummy and daddy's room and ran over to her mother and rubbed her tummy saying "ello baby", Rachel smiled and turned to face her daughter picking her up and holding her close Ross sat up and stroked his daughters hair and smiled saying "Happy birthday sweetie" Emma smiled and said "twank you daddy, hi mummy, hi Ella!" Ross and Rachel say up straight shocked saying "err what was that sweetie?"

Emma looked up at her shocked parents wondering what she had done "what?"

Ross and Rachel say at the same time "you said Ella ,who's Ella?""

"oh Ella! she's the baby"

Ross and Rachel are at a loss for words here ,their 2 year old daughter had picked out their babies name .but before they could say anything they were shot with a breeze of cold air as Emma pulled her parents blankets off them and said "mummy ,daddy me party today." Ross smirked got up and went to the kitchen

Rachel smirked trying to hold back her giggles "honey clothes" she said now smirking

Ross blushed and went back to his wardrobe to get changed.

At 1pm exactly the doorbell rang Ross and Rachel went to answer it knowing full well who it would be and as predicted Monica and Chandler walked in with 2 9 month old babies on there hips that's Monica for you never late

Rachel in a baby voice "hi Jacky" "hi Erica" she tickled each of them then went and hugged Monica and greeted Chandler uncomfortably

Rachel looked at Chandler "Chandler can I speak to you outside for a minute PLEASE"

"sure"

"Mon will you watch the kids for me please?" Rachel asked

"ok" confused

Rachel dragged Chandler out of the room and when alone Rachel grabs him and pulls him to her and starts to madly kiss him ,who kisses back with just as much passion. But then Chandler pulls away "Rach listen I've been thinking and I just can't do this anymore, every time Monica wants to you know I picture you and then I feel so guilty about it" "I understand Chandler and I've been wondering if lately I just wanted some company because I was too mad at Ross for the Emily incident 'I'm so sorry Chandler I shouldn't have lead you on"

"Rach you don't understand fully even though I feel that way about Monica I like you too" "Chandler I do too but it just won't work out she's my best friend" "and Ross is mine"

"just leave it Chandler" Rachel said as she reproached the room. For the last 2 weeks Rachel and Chandler had been secretly sneaking around and being all lovely dovey because 2 weeks earlier this happened

Flashback 

Chandler and Rachel are talking and watching the Lakers game when suddenly Chandler starts to stare into Rachel's eyes.

_wow what beautiful eyes she has, what did I just say that, no I'm in love with Monica but why then do I have this sudden urge to kiss Rachel? _

At the point Rachel turned around and noticed that Chandler had been staring at her , she had originally turned around to tell him that the Lakers had scored but then she started to suddenly see Chandler in a totally different way.

_god he's sexy I just want to _kiss him!

Chandler what!

Rachel getting nervous not realising she had just said kiss me out loud ,but before she could say another word he did kiss her and she kissed back.

End Flashback 

When Rachel got back in she went straight over to Ross and said "err honey can I see you in the bedroom for a minute" "SUREEEE" said a confused Ross when inside Rachel grabbed him and pressed up against him and kissed him for all he was worth

"Wow" was all he could say

"What did I do to deserve that?" he asked still dazed by the intense kiss

"Just being you" she grinned.

Later on Emma is opening her presents and everyone is sat around her

"wow a Barbie twanks Erica"

Emma goes over and hugs Erica which earns an awe from everyone Erica just smiles shyly

After Emma opens all her presents Rachel annoutses its time for the cake and candles

Emma going into her pink room with Ross and comes out in her new fairy dress, tiara and wand everyone smiles

Monica-awe Emma you look beautiful I wish….

Chandler hands Erica to Monica to sooth her she smiles and accepts taking her daughter and holding her close to her,

"thanks Hun"

Chandler smiles but then notices Rachel staring at him clearly upset

Chandler walks over to Rachel and whispers to her "I'm sorry"

"it's okay she's your wife, it's ju… "but before she could finish the sentence Rachel catches her stomach in pain. Chandler holds her worried everyone stares at them then Ross goes over to his wife concerned with Emma tagging along behind

"honey are you ok?"

Emma upset cries out "mummy what's wrong"

Rachel not wanting to go wrong or get interrupted at Emma's party as it did the first time smiles "Mummy's fine, the baby just wants to come out ,why don't we go sing happy birthday to you and you can blow out your candles and make a wish"

Emma sniffling agrees

Rachel puts Emma down and watches Erica go to her and hug her

"pwease be ok auntie Rachel"

Rachel smiles sweetly almost crying with sweetness and strokes her hair saying "I'm ok love"

"Ross will you light Emma s candles please?"

Ross unsure reluctantly complies just as Emma is about to blow the candles out Rachel clutches her tummy again and before she knows it she's standing in a wet puddle.

Emma screams "MUMMMYYYYY" and runs to Rachel clutching her tummy, "mummy what's wrong?"

"The baby's coming!" Rachel says through gritted teeth in pain

Emma quickly blows out her candles and makes a wish .

"it's time…AHHHHH" Rachel screams…

_Please read and review _


	12. The birth

**Ross and Rachel's life-Chapter12**

Rated T

OMG I'm so sorry I didn't realise that I didn't mention Ross finding out about Rachel cheating it has all been changed in this chapter.

XXX

I present: The birth

Here's chapter 12

We start in the cab where Rachel and the gang are, Monica and Chandler had Erica and Jack on there laps and Phoebe was in another cab with the triplets while Ross was in the front seat in the cab with Rachel with Emma on his lap and Ben next to Rachel comforting her on there way to the hospital

Ben-it will be ok auntie Rachel

"thanks swee…"but before she could finish she clutched her stomach while another contraction came which triggered Ross to turn round.

Emma getting fidgety said "daddy! Stop turning around I'm going to fall on to the driver!"

Rachel raised an eyebrow at Ross and he turned around

For the next few minutes Rachel couldn't stop staring at Chandler at how hurt he looked, she felt so bad but she knew it was for the best even while Ross muttered on and worrying about Rachel and the baby, which was annoying Emma till the point where she shouted "DADDY YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE, Ben please swap with me!"

Ross knowing that Ben was heavier jumped in "OK OK I will shut up!"

Everyone except Rachel-THANKYOU!

As they…well for Ross "ran" into the hospital with Rachel in a wheelchair. Ross goes up to the resepsionsist to book Rachel in. while the rest of the gang go drop the kids off in the playroom. Emma not wanting to leave her mommy clingged to her but Rachel assured her she would come back, and with that she went to the playroom with her big brother Ben holding her hand.

Later Rachel is in the maternity ward lying in a bed with Ross sitting on the side of her bed giving her a backrub when Chandler walks in. When he sees the scene he stiffens uncomfortablely "am I interrupting something?" he asked them Ross laughed "nah I was just finished, what's up" "well I was hoping to talk to Rachel" "ok" Ross smiled confident that nothing could put him in a bad mood today. Ross got up and went and sat in a nearby chair. Chandler sighed "in private" "ohhh" Ross got up and walked out.

When he was gone Chandler leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him away "no Chandler, I told you it's over" he sighed she sort of felt bad he almost looked like he was going to cry "so all that kissing and sneaking around was really just you using me as a substitute because you couldn't forgive Ross, well I have news for you Rachel I love you and I always will!"

Unknown to them Ross and Monica had just heard the whole thing Ross hadn't fully trusted Chandler since the way he was staring at Rachel at the party so he decided to listen, then Monica came along to check on Rachel and to find Chandler and had ended up listening as well.

"Oh my god!" Monica said tears starting to stream down her face Ross reached out to hold his little sister taking a mental note to KILL Chandler he couldn't believe after all him and Rachel went through with Mark and Chloe and Emily that she would do this to him.

Back to Chandler and Rachel

Rachel suddenly winced in pain and clutches her stomach "ahhhhhhhhh, Chandler it's time" "oh my god" Chandler panics and runs out of the room to see Ross holding Monica and Monica crying into his arms fearing the worst he speaks up "Mon are you ok?" when she hears his voice she steps out of Ross's embrace and stands in front of him "you bastard!" she slaps him hard across the face making sure to leave a red mark and knees him in between the legs. Then stomps off and out of the hospital. Ross goes to grab him by his collar and shoves him hard into the wall "HOW DARE YOU HUNT MY SISTER AND CHEAT ON HER WITH MY WIFE" he screamed he didn't believe that he could ever be this mad in his life but he was "I'm gunna kill you"

Chandler very scared squeaks out "ok but before you do can I say one thing?"

"Ok" Ross aggress

"The baby's coming!"

"What!" Ross drops him then rushes to get a nurse and walks into the waiting room telling the nurse to tell Rachel he will be waiting there.

The nurse walks in the maternity ward and up to Rachel who is in great pain. Rachel asks, "Do you know where my husband is?" nurse nods and replies, "yes he said he would be waiting in the waiting room". Rachel is shocked she thought he was going to be there by her side when the baby was born.

Scene delivery room

Nurse: Ok give me one big push Rachel

Rachel: I can't it hurtsssss

Nurse: Come on Rachel you can do it I know you can

Rachel pushes to the count of 10 then stops

Nurse: I can see the head just a few more pushes

Rachel gave 3 more big pushes tears streaming down her eyes mostly from the pain but partly from the fact that Ross wasn't here with her, but she soon heard the crying of a baby and tears of pain and sadness soon turned to tears of joy. "Congratulations it's a girl" the nurse announced. Even though Ross wasn't there with her when the nurse handed her her daughter she couldn't be happier to be holding her at that moment.

"Do we have a name yet?" the nurse asked Rachel nodded "yes Ella Geller Greene" "that's a beautiful name" said the nurse Rachel smiled "my 2 year old daughter chose it" she said while smiling down at her new baby girl Ella "what an honour" the nurse said.

Later when Rachel is in recovery Ross walks in she looked up at him and gave him a glare "where were you?" he remained silent "Ross speak to me!" she demanded. Ross turned round and shouted, "Why should I, Why don't you go talk to your precious Chandler" Rachel's face paled but she soon reacted "be quiet your going to wake the baby" "why should I!" he shouted "and how do I even know its mine" "that's low Ross, really low and if you must know me and Chandler were only on for 2 weeks he was helping me get over you cheating on me!"

"Oh so the way to get over cheating is to cheat yourself?" Ross lowered his voice a bit for the sake of the baby "Ross if you would of listened to the WHOLE conversation you would of heard me telling him that I loved you!" Rachel said tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't believe this after all we've been through with Mark and Emily and Chloe that you would do this" Ross sat down hands in his face and Rachel sat on the bed with her face down tears streaming down her face. They stayed like that for about 20 minutes until Ella started to cry, Rachel went to pick her up but Ross walked over and picked her up soothing her as he sat in the chair that was near the bed. "Ross I'm so sorry" Ross didn't answer he just asked a question that he felt was important "what's her name?" "Ella just like Emma said" "ok" he said calmly as he sat there soothing her.

What do you say better ,worse?

Please review

TBC


	13. Going down hill again

**Ross and Rachel's life-Chapter 13**

Rated T

This is where it starts to get more descriptive

XXX

I present: Going down hill again 

It had been 3 months since Rachel had told Chandler she didn't love him. Rachel had heard from Phoebe that Chandler and Monica weren't on speaking terms Monica had freaked out when Chandler got home from the hospital. Rachel had expected him to try and see her or call her or both but was pleasantly surprised when he hadn't; she hadn't expected him to take it this well. Phoebe also told her that she had heard from a distraught Chandler that his arm was broken from both Ross and Monica hurting him. He had said these words "my heart is shattered how can I go on?" He had spent everyday on the couch since she had found out and Chandler was beginning to lose hope for them he had said that the only reason she hadn't kicked him out was because she knew she couldn't handle the twins by herself and she wasn't going to ask Rachel for help after what she had done.

As for Rachel and Monica as Monica had told Rachel on the phone "I have **NO** best friend and if I did it isn't you!" Rachel had tried hard not to cry in front of her daughters, as she knew it upset them. Emma had been a great help around the house and with Ella. she knew that her mummy was sad and had gave her lots of hugs to make her feel better.

Ross had hardly spoke to Rachel since Ella had been born and Rachel was extremely worried that Ella and Ross weren't bonding as father and daughter should this only make things worse and made it hard not to cry when she saw Ross ignoring Ella. Ross couldn't look at Rachel let alone talk to her .He felt betrayed after everything they had been through with the Chloe thing Ross was starting to understand how Rachel had felt.

Early one morning Rachel got up and began packing hers, Ella's and Emma's things. Things with Ross had not got any better and this time she was starting to believe that it was the end. She had lost him and now maybe he would be better off without her. Rachel hated taking the girls away from their father but maybe this was for the best especially with Ella she couldn't stand another day with Ross ignoring her and treating her like she wasn't his.

When she had finished packing up her things she went into a light pink room that was decorated in Disney princess and still had the picture of the dinosaur and shopping bag on, Which her two daughters shared. She had bought extra diapers yesterday for today since she had been preparing this for the last month she knew this time was best to do it because Ross was away for the weekend at a seminar. As she was packing her eldest daughter Emma woke up Emma now had blonde hair down to he shoulders and was beginning to look more like her everyday.

"Mummy what are you doing?" she asked sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing sweetie go back to sleep" she said smiling

"Ok mummy me wuvs you" said Emma as she laid back down and closed her eyes. Rachel just kept staring at her daughter sleeping for a few minutes and whispered "I love you too sweetie"

At 6am Rachel grabbed her bags and went to her daughters room. Ella had started to cry when Rachel had picked her up not liking to be woken up she was very fond of her wooden crib that the older sister had slept in when she was a baby but now Emma had her own wooden bed, Ella found the crib very cosy with the soft yellow blankets. She had little thin bits of black hair just like Ross.

"Mummy where are we going?" asked a curious Emma as she watched her mum put Ella in her body suit and her in her coat.

"Just…away" said Rachel quietly as she was putting Emma and Ella in their buggie.

"Where mummy?" asked Emma still prying

"Emma please be quiet ok," said Rachel now a little louder.

Emma just obeyed while they left the apartment, soon enough they were out on the New York streets it was relatively quiet around these early hours and cabs were less frequent but Rachel seemed to get one. She took Emma and Ella out of the buggie and folded it up and put it and the entire luggage in the boot of the car.

Soon they were all in a New York cab. Ella had fell back to sleep and Emma was sitting staring as what was her home became more and more distant. Rachel had told the driver to go to Scarsdale. Unknown to Ross that when he returned his family would be gone. Rachel kept reassuring herself that this was for the best.

To be continued please read and review


	14. Looking for you

**Ross and Rachel's life-Chapter 14**

Rated T

Chapter 14

It was now Monday morning, Rachel had left on Saturday. She had only told her mother where she was because she knew her mother didn't like Ross so she wouldn't tell him. She felt she had to tell someone where she was for emergencies and who better than her own mother.

Ross was just walking up the stairs of his apartment building to his apartment; he had been away for the weekend at a seminar. He had been finding it hard to trust Rachel since he had found out about her and Chandler. He now knew how she felt when she found out about Chloe, but even though she had forgiven him this was worse as it was his best friend! When he was married! But what hurt him more was the fact that she had hurt Monica...his sister and apparently Rachel's best friend. He had gone round and Monica had allowed him to have a "talk" with him, though what he had actually done was punch him and twist his arm up his back and hold it there as he threatened him that if he EVER hurt his sister again he would kill him and if he ever so much as looked or touched Rachel again he would hurt him so bad that he would truly regret touching or doing anything again. Chandler could easily get out of Ross's grip and even though Ross was hurting him he let him do it because he felt he was only doing it because he cared about Rachel, his wife and his sister and he somehow felt like he deserved it.

Ross also thought of Ella he didn't understand why he didn't feel like he did with Emma she was his after all and god knows she looked a lot like him. He had noticed Rachel getting annoyed at him for not spending enough time with her, he wanted to be a good father he really did but he was so preoccupied with Rachel's mistrust that he just couldn't look at her she reminded him so much of her, and it hurt it hurt more than he would admit. It was true for Emma he had become more distant with her as well but he had decided that from now on he would be a brilliant father to the both of them.

As Ross pondered this he reached his apartment door and he put the key in the lock and stepped inside.

"Rach, I'm home" he called out.

Silence.

"Rachel" he called again.

Still nothing.

"She must have gone out" Ross thought to himself. But as the hours passed by there was still no sign of her. It had been 4 hours and Ross was getting very worried, he picked up the phone and rang Monica.

Ring, ring, Monica answers. "Hello"

"Mon, hi, it's Ross"

"Oh hi, Ross what's wrong you sound worried?"

"I can't find Rachel, I got back today and she wasn't here, I thought she might just have gone out but it's been 4 hours and she's still not back!"

"Have you tried her cell?" said Monica not really caring where Rachel was but worried about her brother"

"Mon you're a genius!" said Ross as he reached for his cell"

Lol "I know" said Monica matter of fact.

He rang Rachel's number and it rang_. Well at least it's on _he thought but as it rang a sound of ringing could be heard. Ross followed the sound and it led him straight to his and Rachel's bedroom...there on the neatly made bed was a ringing mobile on top of a piece of paper.

Ross went over to the bed and ended the call on the mobile and picked up the piece of paper and read...

_Dear Ross,_

_By the time you read this i will be gone. I'm sorry i know that i do love you but i cannot live with you or see you anymore. Emma and Ella are with me, I've felt like you are not a good father to Ella, you hardly play with her i can understand you being mad at me but she shouldn't have to suffer for my actions, also i think that now that I'm gone Mon and Chan might be able to patch things up. Another reason i have left was because me and you weren't getting anywhere, we never talked and you left so early that we never got the chance to it's pretty clear where you are there's too much damage done that i don't think things can ever be the same again .I'm sorry Ross please don't come looking for me. I will contact you when I'm ready it could be weeks, months or year's goodbye Ross._

_All my love Rachel._

Ross was crying openly now he didn't care who heard.

"Ross are you ok?" asked a now very worried Monica.

"She's gone" was all he could say

"Who Rachel?"

"Yeah she's gone... i drove her away!" Ross cried

"Ross what are you talking about?"

"Mon can i come down their? I need to see you and Chandler?"

"Yeah sure Ross"

"Ok thanks bye sis"

"Bye Ross" said Monica sadly the last time she had seen him this sad was when Rachel broke up with him because he cheated on her with Chloe. She started to think about Rachel "that spoiled bitch! Always hurts him, god sometimes i just HATE her!"

Ross had put the phone down and grabbed his coat and the note and the keys for his car and ran out of the apartment.

Ross had always been a careful driver but today he was driving like Phoebe and the death cab. Thoughts of Rachel filled his head, _where could she be _As he arrived at Monica and Chandler's he knocked on the door.

Chandler answered Ross seeing him brought all off his anger to the surface.

"Hi Ross, how ar..." but he couldn't finish because Ross had grabbed Chandler and pushed him into the wall and was shouting "where's RACHEL..., WHERE THE HELL IS MY WIFE YOU BASTARD!"Ross screamed spitting in Chandler's face. Chandler was surprised at how strong Ross's grip was but answered calmly

"I don't know Ross" Ross gripping harder and gritting his teeth said through gritted teeth "you do! you do your the reason she's gone if it wasn't for you she would still be here, now WHERE IS SHE!" Chandler getting angry and starting to feel pain in his chest said again "Ross i don't know where she is and it's not all my fault, it's yours too!"

Ross was about ready to kill him when Monica entered.

"Thank god Monica, get you brother off me" said a now worried Chandler he wasn't sure whether she would because they had been on a bumpy patch but was now relieved when Monica ordered her brother to put him down.

Ross complied

"Come in Ross" she said nicely ignoring the lump in the door way that was her husband.

Ross walked in to the now beautifully decorated house, Monica and Chandler sure did a good job of it!

As Ross entered the living room he heard two children squeal

"Uncle Rossy" Erica and Jack Bing now 1 years old each walked over and hugged their uncle

Where's Emma and Ella they asked together they sure had got good at that twin thing but this only reminded him that they were gone which made him cry again.

"Chandler!" Monica called

Chandler stumbled in

Monica looked up at him

"Take the twins upstairs please while i talk to Ross"

"Ok" he replied and went and picked up his son and daughter and took them upstairs. When they were gone Ross handed Monica the letter that Rachel had left him. Monica took it and read it, when she was done she gasped in shock and went straight to Ross and hugged him, "so I'm guessing you two don't know where she is?" said Ross sadly as he hugged her back.

"No sorry Ross i don't but you will find her i know you will"

"Do you know anyone else who may know where she is?"

"Well there's Joey, Phoebe and her family" the minute she said family Ross jumped up

"THAT'S IT her family!" he squealed and ran out of the door. Monica just smiled

_He really does love her and probably won't give up till he finds her_

She thought to herself.

Ross jumped in his car banging his head in the process

He sped off as fast as he could until he saw and heard a police siren, he pulled over and the police man got out and approached him.

"Sir Do you realise you were going over the national speed limit?" said the policeman.

"Yes sir but you see my girl..."

"I'm not INTRESTED! Now can i see your licence sir?"

Ross got out his licence and handed it to the officer.

The officer checked it then handed it back to Ross and said "well everything looks good, just slow down ok"

"I'm gunna let you off with a warning"

"Oh thank you sir said Ross gratefully

When Ross reached the Greene residence he knocked on the door when the door opened Sandra Greene appeared when she saw Ross she glared at him and slammed the door in his face. Ross wasn't going to give up that fast so he knocked again and once again Sandra Greene appeared she glared "what do you want?" she snapped "Rachel's not here"

Ross slammed the door open not accepting anything that woman said and started shouting RACHEL...RACHELL.

"Ross she's not here just go home give her time to think!"

"NO! Tell me where she is!"

"I...i...can't Ross she made me swear, she's my daughter, I have to have to abide by her wishes"

Ross started to cry again then finely convincing himself that her "time" might not be that long but at the same time not really believing him.

Ross goes to walk out but before he leaves he turns around and shakes his fist in the air saying "I'll be back!"

And then he left.

He arrived home half an hour later tears rolling down his cheeks, he just couldn't believe she was gone he'd lost her again and she had took his daughters, the most precious things to him, her words would haunt him forever.

'_Your not a good father to Ella'_

"DAM IT!" He cursed punching the wall in his apartment not caring if anyone complaimed. He was going to try and be a good father if only she would have waited. He turned on the radio and listened to the song that played thinking the worse. He longed and would do anything to have Ella in his arms and Emma on his lap with Rachel sat beside him, he missed them so much he couldn't stop the tears from running down his face and he didn't think he ever would. He listened to the words of the song…

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew

Little did he know that it would be 3 years till he next saw them…

Wow that was long and took me AGES to write and type anyway will Ross ever see Rachel again find out in Chapter 15 coming soon!


	15. Meeting Tony

**Ross and Rachel's life-Chapter 15**

Note: This Chapter introduces a new character Tony which since I made up I own.

Rated T

XXX

I present: Meeting Tony

After a 3-hour trip and a huge taxi fare Emma, Ella and Rachel arrived in Scarsdale. Rachel had already bought a flat from money saved up from her job at Ralph Lauren. As they got out of the cab Emma started to cry, Rachel hated to see her daughter cry but she had to get in the flat, the taxi man was waiting to go

"Mummy I want daddy, I want to go home!" Emma cried as she began to run down the street. Rachel had Ella in her arms and was chasing Emma down an unfamiliar street. When she finally caught up to her she remembered about the taxi and had to walk back to the cab carrying a struggling Emma because she had refused to walk. When she got back to the cab it was gone, but in its place was a man and her luggage and a put up buggy.

The man was about 6'2" and had scruffy brown hair; he was dressed in jeans and a shirt that was half in his pants and half out. "Miss are these yours?" he asked signing to the buggy and luggage. "Yes" stammered Rachel. "The taxi man had to go so I was looking after them". "Thanks" replied Rachel nervously. "Do you need help carrying it?" said the man seeing that Rachel had her hands full. "Yes thank you, I'm Rachel by the way" "well hello Rachel, I'm Tony!" He said offering his hand to her but then remembering that her hands were full. "Sorry" he laughed scratching the back of his head. Rachel laughed too "Well Rachel" he said picking up the bags, "where do you live?" "Oh this building" she said turning to face the set of flats.

Tony and Rachel walked up to her flat and when inside Tony helped Rachel set up her bed and put Emma and Ella to bed, at first Rachel had said it wasn't necessary but Tony had insisted he wanted to help. Rachel liked Tony and he suggested that her and the kids go out to dinner one day. Rachel accepted and gave him her number.

Tony and Rachel became great friends but that was all. Rachel couldn't seem to let go of Ross and Tony accepted that so for 3 years Rachel lived in secret from Ross. Scarsdale was nice and Ross was right the education was good Emma had just started Scarsdales infant school last year and Ella was in nursery and the taxes were higher as well, it was a nice village and after a year Rachel had found a job at a faction industry coming up with ideas for new clothes, the working hours seemed to be convenient because Tony always offered to look after the kids if she had to work late which she did sometimes.

Life was great but even though she loved it here she still missed Ross dearly, Emma who was now 5 years old hated Tony, she thought of him as a person who was trying to take the place of her father she also missed Ross dearly and sometimes would say so in front of Tony to wind him up. Ella who was now 3 years old and talking and believe me that girl could talk, loved Tony and sometimes called him daddy but that could be to do with the fact that Ella didn't really know her real father as well as Emma did, she had only been 3 months old when she moved here and met Tony.

One drunken night when the girls were asleep Rachel and Tony were up drinking wine, they had gotten really drunk because Rachel was upset because today was supposed to be her 3rd wedding anniversary. Tony had come round to comfort her and before she knew it she had the wine out. And was talking and whining about Ross. Tony had heard all about Ross and even though he didn't know or like him he put up with listening to Rachel talk about him because he cared about her and was reallyyyy drunk.

She suddenly fell off the couch and onto Tony they both laughed but soon silence fell as they stared into each others eyes and before either of them could stop it they were kissing heatedly and things were rapidly starting to heat up Rachel hadn't had sex since she got to Scarsdale and she needed it today, 3 years is a LONG time! Too drunk to even think about protection Tony and Rachel made love that night. But what they weren't aware of was the crying 5 year old in the next room. Emma may have been young but she wasn't stupid she held much of her father's intelligence, she covered her ears and put her head under the covers to block out the sounds coming from the next room.

The next morning Rachel woke up she was shocked to see that she was naked in her bed with Tony. She was suddenly hit with flashbacks from the night before and she felt like she had betrayed Ross again and what was worse was that she knew they hadn't used protection _what if she got pregnant and Tony left her_ she thought she couldn't bare to loose him he was her best friend she panicked.

At breakfast Rachel and Tony felt that something was wrong with Emma. "Emma dear is something wrong?" asked Tony nicely he knew Emma hated him Rachel had explained that Emma and Ross were very close and that Emma might feel that he was trying to take Ross's place. Despite this Tony tried his best to be nice to her "I'm fine" she snapped and then added "even if I wasn't I wouldn't tell YOU!" Rachel had thought that Emma was being very rude and mean, Tony had only been trying to be nice to her "Emma Geller! You apologize to Tony right this minute!" said Rachel in a stern voice "NO!" Emma shouted tears now welling up in her eyes, she said now crying and pointing at her mum "I cried all night and you didn't even care! She said and dropped her spoon spilling milk everywhere she stormed out of the flat and down onto the street.

She cried and cried a man recognized her "Emma is that you?" she knew that voice "uncle Joey" she flung herself at him crying hysterically begging for her dad. Joey was in town shooting a movie and had noticed a little girl crying on the street and Joey being the nice guy he was went up to see if he could help only then did he noticed that the little girl was Rachel's daughter Emma, sure she was older but Joey had lived with Emma for a year and he recognized that face anywhere though he was wondering what she was doing all the way down here in Scarsdale.

"Emma why are you here?" he asked her she replied through muffled sobs i…live…here…with…mummy…but…i…want…daddy he noticed she was truly upset so he suggested that they go and ask Rachel first Emma absently agreed and they both proceeded back to the flat. When they got there they knocked on the door and were faced with a worried Rachel "oh Emma" she cried and hugged her daughter Emma just pulled away and held on to Joey's hand. "Joey what are you doing here?" she asked as she hugged him "err shooting a movie listen Emma told me how much she wants to see Ross and if you don't want to see him I can take Emma to him, then she can spend some time with him ,she really misses him" said Joey to Rachel. Rachel knelt down so she was at Emma's height and asked her "Emma do you want to go and stay with daddy for a bit?" Emma just nodded and Rachel stood up and said "I will go pack a bag for you." Emma smiled the biggest smile she had smiled in 3 years and soon enough she was hugging her mum goodbye "take care sweetie ok I love you" said Rachel to her daughter "Emma just smiled and said "thanks mummy I loves you too" and soon Emma was on her way back to her daddy.

Please read and review


	16. Emma goes home

**Ross and Rachel's life- Chapter 16**

Note: I DO read every review and accept constructive criticism I am currently revamping the story and making it better

Rated T

Emma goes home

XXX

"Daddyyy" squealed an ecstatic Emma Geller for this was the first time she had seen her father in 3 years. Ross smiled "whoa" he yelled as he fell backwards from the sudden increase of weight on him. Emma just hugged him as he fell backwards onto the floor with a thud ,hitting his head on the hard floor. He rubbed his head as he felt his daughter hug him she never wanted to let go and she didn't have to because Ross took his hand off his head and wrapped it securely around his daughter. Just seeing his eldest daughter again brought tears to his eyes as he held her as he cried into her hair.

Emma noticed that her uncle had left and she had heard her dad thanking him for bringing her back but that wasn't what she was bothered about now what bothered her was her daddy crying

_What was wrong wasn't he happy to see her? _

She thought to herself she had to know so she peered her head up and asked "daddy are you not happy to see me? Is that why you're crying?" Ross was shocked that his own daughter would think he wasn't happy to see her. He smiled held her tighter and said "oh god no sweetie!" I couldn't be happier to have you back I missed you so so much. By now Emma was crying as well she hugged her daddy back saying through muffled sobs "I missed you too daddy so very much, every night me cried for you, me loves you daddy" Ross couldn't be happier he had Emma back in his life after 3 painful years of missing her.

Later on while they were eating tea, Ross had decided to make Emma's favourite spaghetti bolognaise as a treat for her coming back. He looked up and saw Emma poking at her food "Emma are you ok? Is the food ok?" Emma looked up sensing the worry in his voice she smiled replying "yeah the foods great" then her smile faded as she said the next part. "I was just thinking about how I got to come back but Ella didn't and if I'm ever going to see mummy again" she now had tears just waiting to surface. Ross dropped his fork he had completely forgot about Ella ever since Emma had come back then the words from Rachel's letter 3 years ago echoed in his head

_Because your not a good father to Ella you never spend any time with her_

Ross realising that he didn't want to neglect any of his daughters anymore decided to ask about her "so how is she?" Emma looked up again but this time with a puzzled look "who mummy or Ella?" "Ella" he corrected quickly but then regretted it as he saw her face fall "I mean them" he smiled as she looked up with a smile "well Ella's great but it annoys me when she calls Tony daddy because…" Ross had to stop her their "who's Tony?" She suddenly became nervous"…err…he's mummy's friend" she answered quietly this only made Ross more curious "Emma is he mummy's friend like you and your friends or does he kiss her and all?"

Emma put down her fork and looked down "he's a friend or as mummy says "best friend" but the other night i….""what is it" he asked calmly he didn't like to pry but he had to know "I heard them" she blurted out tears starting to fall down her soft cheeks, Ross noticed this and instantly felt bad for making her tell him.

He got up out of him seat and went over and held her as she cried on his shoulder but continued through muffled sobs "mummy was crying so Tony came over and then I heard them kiss and then they went in…. mummy's bedroom I heard banging noises …."She cried harder now just remembering that terrifying night "ohhh daddy" she snuggled closer to him "it scared me so much i….cried but no one came" this made Ross angry this guy had got Rachel into bed then they had completely ignored a crying girl in the next room .

A few hours later after they had eaten they were sitting down watching Tv when Emma yawned "are you tired sweetie?" she just nodded and he picked her up and went to put her in her bed ,he had gone and got her pjs for her but had ended up putting them on her himself because she had fallen asleep "poor girl" he sighed when she was in bed he just stood by the door and smiled at her sleeping form he was so glad she was back.

A few hours into the night he woke up to the sound of weeping when he sat up he saw Emma standing at the door holding a doll crying. Ross even through sleeply eyes looked over at the alarm clock it read 4.23AM. He then looked back at his daughter standing their crying and decided to help her "Emma dear come here" this only made her cry more and Ross couldn't figure out why but she came to him anyway,

Ross pulled her up onto the bed so she was on his lap while he hugged her as she opened up to him "he used to call me dear, I hate him daddy he's not you .I don't want them to be together I really don't, I just want you and mummy to be back together and for us to be a family again." she cried and so did Ross he couldn't help it she had touched his soul "daddy will I ever see mummy or Ella again?" she asked looking up at him again "Yeah yeah you will he reassured her, and we will be a family again one day… I hope." He held her rocking her back and forth Emma couldn't believe it her dream of going home to her dad had finery come true so why wasn't she happy. The answer she knew very well, she wanted to go back to her dad but she wanted Ella and her mum to come too.

TBC

Next chapter will be Ross and Emma's day out


	17. Emma and Ross

Ross and Rachel's life-Chapter 17 

Sorry it took me so long to update. I have already started on the next chapter.

Rated T

I present: Emma and Ross

For the next week Emma and Ross bonded like never before. Who could blame them, 3 years without seeing your daughter and father is a long time. They went to the ice rink where Emma learned to skate and Ross had promised her that if ever she moved here she could do ice dancing lessons, this made her happy but also reminded her that her parents were in different cities. Ross had even suggested going ice dancing in Scarsdale but she stubbornly rejected. She wanted to go but only with her dad.

They also had Mc Donald's where Emma stuffed her face then after that Emma shocked Ross by asking to go to the museum to see the dinosaurs. Ross felt so proud that he rushed off to the museum the next day.

He went in and showed Emma around. Emma thought it was cool to have a dad that worked in a museum because she could touch the bones. The reason Ross worked at the museum again was because his university had felt that after Rachel left him that his emotional state had only got worse so they were forced to fire him. The museum on the other hand was happy to have him back and he soon became head of the prestoric ages. Emma she said her so-called friends thought she was weird because she liked dinosaurs but Ross assured her it wasn't weird. Ross thought his daughter was smart enough to understand this so he decided to show Emma the planetarium where he and Rachel had done 'it' for the first time. But this wasn't why he wanted to show her this; it was because this was where he and Rachel had reunited after she got off the plane 4 years ago and where he had asked her to marry him. He couldn't stand to file for a forth divorce because he still loved his wife even if she didn't return that love, and a part of him knew that or hoped that they would make it through.

As they entered the planetarium Ross went to switch on the stars "wow" was all she could say astonished _just like her mother _he thought. "Daddy look there's usarmajor". Ross looked up and was astonished to see the stars she was pointing at were the same ones he had pointed out on the night he and Rachel had spent here. "How do you know that Emma?" he asked still looking at them she replied "I love stars, I know tons about them and when I was looking at a book once mummy came in and pointed to a star on the page and she told me that was her favourite." "Oh" Ross was surprised about how much he didn't know about her and how smart she was for a 5 year old she was definitely his daughter. "Emma" "yeah" she turned and looked at him "after your mummy didn't go to Paris I ran away as well." Emma just started amazed at this new information she had just received "you mean when I was with grandma Greene?" "Yeah and your mummy found me here, this is where I asked her to marry me." Emma's heart melted "awww how romantic" Ross just laughed and remembered that day they were so happy back then. How can it all just break apart so badly?

The next day there was a funfair on at central park Emma had seen this on TV and begged her dad to take her, Ross not being able to resist her daughters pleading eyes gave in and took her. They went on the teacups and the little kids roller coaster. Ross thought he would be ok and that it wouldn't be very fast he was very wrong. By the time he got off he had to run to the bathroom to throw up. After that Emma went on some rides by herself while Ross recovered, he bought her some candyfloss which was a big mistake because her hands got all sticky so she had to use the bathroom, but because she was a girl Ross had to wait outside and he was so worried about sending her in on her own. He had seen what happens in the papers to kids how they get kidnapped and killed and was relieved when she came out nice and clean.

Emma had never been so happy in all her life and it was about to get better because Ross had took Emma to the video store and they had rented the new Barbie mermaidia movie.

On Sunday night Emma and Rachel were sat on the couch watching Barbie when their was a knock at the door "coming" he shouted "I will be back in a minute sweetie" "ok daddy" said Emma happily as she turned her attention back to the film. Ross got up and opened the door he stood there in shock as Rachel stood in the doorway. "Can we come in?" she asked quietly "we?" Ross asked looking confused, she looked down to her feet Ross followed her line of vision and saw where it was pointing.

He saw a little girl with black hair just like his down to her shoulders in a little red frilly dress hidden behind Rachel's legs. "Ella?" he asked her she nodded then he looked back at Rachel and stepped aside for them to enter.

When Emma saw her mummy and sister she leaped up off the couch completely forgetting the movie and flew to her mum hugging her "mummy you're here!" said Emma happily then looked up at her mother and asked "why are you here?" Rachel looked down at her and smiled "I came to see you and Ross" Emma grinned largely. "You came to see daddy and me? Really mummy? Really?" she asked hopefully begging it was true. Rachel just smiled and nodded "really!" the minute those words registered in Emma's brain she jumped up and down happily she then ran over to her father happily eyes as big as the moon. "Daddy this is what you wanted! Mummy's back!" she cried with so much happiness hugging her father. "Yeahh…" Ross spoke quietly not completely over the shock that she and Ella were back. It was true what Emma said he did want Rachel back and he thought that when she came back they could sort out their problems and work things out, but now when he saw her standing there the only things he felt were memories of what happened and anger that she left even though to be honest he couldn't blame her she was right after all he had not been helpful with the baby or talked to her to work through their problems all he felt was pain and sadness. Rachel looked at him concerned

_what was wrong? She thought he would be overjoyed to see her did he really not miss her at all?_

Emma's head suddenly bolted up she had forgotten her little sister standing with her mum. She grabbed Ross's hand and dragged him over to Rachel; and Ella "daddy this is my sister Ella" Ross kneeled down so he was at Ella's height and smiled at her "hi Ella" the little girl still clutched to her mummy's legs and hid behind them "hi" she said quietly "I like your dress" she smiled at this "thank you!" she muttered. This man seemed familiar but she didn't know why "I'm your daddy" said Ross being careful not to scare her "your Emma's daddy" the little toddler said. Rachel looked down and saw the hurt plastered across Ross's face, he hadn't expected that reaction but she was still curious to how Ross was going to deal with this. Ross sighed and spoke "I'm your daddy too" Ella looked up at Rachel looking for some sigh of if it was true, Rachel just nodded at her "you my daddy?" she said, Ross nodded.

At that moment Emma came over and hugged Ross "see Ella, I told you he was nice!" Ella seeing how well her sister accepted this man became less shy and started to come out from behind Rachel's legs slowly making her way over to Ross and Emma. She hugged Ross saying "ok". Rachel was nearly crying with happiness at this father daughter reunion. "Emma will you and Ella go play in the other room please, I need to speak to your father" Rachel said "ok but please don't fight?" "We won't" Rachel assured her "right Ross?" Ross nodded "yeah we won't fight" Emma smiled and held Ella's hand and led her to their old room.

When alone Rachel went and sat down. Ross went and sat with her still adjusting to the fact that his daughter had come home a week ago and now his wife and other daughter had came back after 3 years.

Rachel started crying a bit Ross went to comfort her but she pulled away "no Ross don't touch me, I'll be fine just listen, I can't live without Emma, but she can't live without you. I had thought and thought about coming back for the last 2 and a half years and my best friend…" "Tony" Ross cut in Rachel was in total shock "Ross how? Did …how?" "Emma told me" he said bitterly "oh" she looked down but continued "Tony said he couldn't live with Emma or me anymore in our lives, he told me he has no problems with Ella but with Emma its just too difficult. She hates him Ross! . He knows that but he told me that she should be here and I should be too. He said I overreacted just leaving like that but you've got to understand that I had so much pressure and so many people hated me…" "I didn't hate you" Ross said quietly "it felt like you did though Ross, I felt like I had no one. Tony also said he couldn't see me any more because he would want to kiss and hold me and he knew that was wrong because I wasn't over you. Ross please let us stay here even if we aren't together. If not for me then for the children's sake?" After that Rachel looked up at Ross who was still silent.

Ross took a deep breath in and then out and started.

"Rachel listen it's been 3 years since you left me and accused me of being a bad father. You cheated on me with my best friend you hurt me so badly, but what was worse was you hurt my sister granted to say she and Chandler have made up now. But Rachel I can forgive you for cheating but I can't forgive you for hurting Monica or taking my children away from me And yes I didn't spend enough time with Ella but I couldn't even look at you. Every time I saw Ella I would remember that day in the hospital and how much I loved you. I didn't want to love you anymore because all I got from it was pain. So I will try to be a better father to Emma and Ella and yes you can stay here for as long as you want but you and me will never be because Rach it never works."

"Oh" was she could say.

TBC

Are Ross and Rachel really over for good this time? Will Ella ever fully accept Ross, Can the family make up for the time they've lost? Find out soon

Please read and review


	18. Home again

Ross and Rachel's life-Chapter 18 

Rated T

Wow this story has come so far but I did say at the beginning that there would be drama and there will be I've got it all planned out.

XXX

I present: Home again 

That night Ross, Rachel, Ella and Emma sat in silence as they ate dinner. Ella had barely spoken to Ross since her and Rachel arrived.

Deciding it was too quiet Rachel decided to speak up "thank your father for the food children" both girls put down their forks and turned to face Ross " thank you daddy" smiled Emma as she thanked him "thank you" murmured Ella as once again the room was shot into silence.

Emma remembered the fun week she had had. "Mummy guess what me and daddy did this week!" she chirped. Rachel smiled at her eldest daughter and noted that she was truly happy here. "We went to Mc Donald's and to the funfair" Ella pouted "you went to the funfair without me!" Rachel sighed; "well maybe next time the funfairs in town Ross will take you both" "yay" squealed Ella. Satisfied that her little sister was happy Emma continued "I also learned to ice skate and daddy says that if we ever move here I can go ice dancing" "oh did he now" said Rachel raising an eyebrow at him, Ross scratched behind his head "well…"

But before he could answer Emma cut in "oh and the best thing of all that we did was daddy took me to the museum" Rachel rolled her eyes at this she couldn't count how many times Emma had dragged her and Ella to the museum in Scarsdale to see the dinosaurs and stars. She knew exactly what she was going to say next. "And we seen the dinosaurs and I got to touch the bones because daddy works there" Rachel was confused at this "I thought you worked at the university?" Ross looked down "I did until they fired me" said Ross continuing to eat and acting like it was no big deal. "Ok" she muttered not wanting to press the subject too much.

"Oh and mummy we went to the planetarium "daddy told me how he asked you to marry him, Rachel froze at this memories of that day coming back to her. Ross's words echoing in her head as she remembered every word he had said…

"Rachel! My love, my life, my lobster (laughs) I have known you since the ninth grade and loved you since the day I laid eyes on your elegant, beautiful face…every time I touch you or kiss you I never want to let you go. And now that you're here and the amount of times I've lost you (Ross starts to cry now)…I never want to lose you again, I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see when I go to sleep

They thought it would last forever this time but Ross had clearly moved on now, but could he still harness love for her, could they give it one last shot. She had to know but not now not in front of the kids she would ask him later when they were asleep.

Emma's voice broke her from her daze

"And I showed him usarmajor" Rachel was so proud of her daughter she was a real genius when it came to astronomy and dinosaurs and she just knew she would end up like her father.

"Mummy what's a plantaratra" asked Ella struggling to pronounce the word

"Planetarium Ella and it's a place where there's loads of stars" Emma explained to her younger sister. "Wow!" said Ella intrigued, "I wanna go there, But mummy are you and Rossy married?" asked Ella staring at her mother in her eyes. Rachel froze and put down her fork and knife "yes we are sweetie". "Then why doesn't he live with us?" "Because he likes it here" Rachel explained hoping to god that she would drop the subject, but she didn't "but wouldn't he be happier with us?" "I don't know!" she said "mummy where's Tony?" Ross and Rachel again froze finely regaining herself she spoke "he's at home" she said smiling at her daughter "will I ever see him again?" What is this 20 questions Rachel thought but knew better than to snap at her so she put on the best smile she could and spoke "yes of course you will" she didn't have the heart to tell her that he was gone forever. She knew how much Ella loved Tony "ok because I miss him". "I don't" Emma grumbled Rachel just sighed.

When they finished the girls announced they were tired so Rachel picked Ella up and went over to the bags that she had stored in Ross's room to get changed and to get Ella changed. She called Emma to get her pajamaes and meet her in the bedroom.

After about 20 minutes they came out Emma in her pink nightie that came down to her knees with a picture of a purple dinosaur on it. It had the words sleepysaurus written above the dinosaur. Her long blonde hair that came down to the middle of her back and was neatly brushed. Beside her was Rachel with her long blonde hair that came to her back neatly brushed, she had on a pink silk top and bottom pyjamas which were very attractive that Ross got slightly turned on .On her hip was Ella in pink fimbles pyjamas, her short black hair that came down to her shoulders was brushed neatly behind her ears, She had her arms wrapped around her mothers neck.

"Daddy!" squealed Emma as she ran into Ross's arms, He scooped her up and gave her a big hug. "Daddy can you tuck me in?" she asked with hopeful but sleepy eyes. He could only smile and nod Ella looked up at Rachel and said in a quiet voice "mummy will you tuck me in?" Rachel smiled at her youngest daughter "of course sweetheart".

Ross walked holding Emma's hand towards the room that her and her little sister had once shared; Rachel followed with Ella on her hip but nearly dropped her when she saw the room. Nothing had changed, sure it had been tidied but everything was just as it had been 3 years earlier. The wooden cot that was lined with yellow bedding and soft blankets and quilt was just as she had left it. Ross chuckled at Rachel's shocked face. He went over to the small bed and gently laid Emma down and pulled the quilt up to her neck. He kissed her head and whispered that he loved her.

He went over to where Rachel was placing Ella in the cot luckily she was small so she still fit in it. He leaned over and stared at her, she had her mother's eyes and his hair. He loved her so much and he didn't realise just how much he loved her until she was gone, It pained him that he couldn't tell her, but he didn't want to frighten her because she hardly knew him heck he wasn't even there when she was born. That was one thing he regretted sorely. It didn't surprise him that she called him Ross, Emma had told him that she called Tony daddy sometimes that alone made him angry because Tony wasn't her dad he was, but he couldn't blame her really he was probably the only fatherly figure she had. "Goodnight Ella" he whispered to her as he stroked her soft hair. He did love her so much "goodnight mummy, goodnight Rossy" she replied "night girls I love you both" Rachel said softly. "Night mummy" Emma shouted. As they exited the room Ross looked back at Ella who was now fast asleep and whispered "I love you".

When outside Rachel yawned "tired?" he asked, she looked up at him staring into his eyes "yeah long day" she decided now was the best time to ask him "Ross I was wondering do you still love me?" Ross sighed, "Rachel you're my wife I will always love you but I just can't be with you at least not yet". Rachel smiled maybe there was some hope she thought and then asked "so where do I sleep?" "You can have the bed, I will take the couch"

That night Ross laid awake thinking about all that had happened that day. Rachel and Ella had finely come home finely now they could be a family again but he just couldn't trust Rachel enough to be with her again, he made a solemn promise to himself and her that he would be a better father and earn Ella's trust if it was the last thing he did. With that in mind he drifted off to sleep thinking of all the things he could do.

TBC

Please read and review

I already have ideas for a sequel it will be called the forbidden relationship

The next chapter will be up when I've wrote it, it will be called 'back to Scarsdale' the title kinda gives it away really.


	19. Trip to the ice rink

Ross and Rachel's life-Chapter 19 Bonding 

Rated T

I know I said Back to Scarsdale was next but it will be next I love chapters where the child is the main focus and couldn't resist slipping this in. Seeing as my latest chapters have been very descriptive I tried to make this one a little simpler.

Enjoy.

XXX

**I present: Bonding**

Ella and Rachel had been at Ross's apartment for 1 week now and for the last 2 days Emma had not stopped begging her parents to take her ice-skating and eventually they had given in.

Ross and Rachel loaded the kids into the car and Rachel got in the passenger seat while Ross got in the divers seat.

As they arrived at the ice rink Ross and Rachel unloaded the kids from the car, Ross made sure to hold Emma's hand even though she had offered it to him and Rachel picked up Ella and carried her across the car park and into the centre. Rachel paid for the tickets for herself and Ross and Emma, Ella was free because she was 3 or under.

Ross went to the skate hire and asked

"Can I have a size 9, a size 6, a size 7 in children's and a size 4 in children's please"

The man handed them their skates and Ross offered to put both the girls skates on while Rachel handled to her own.

"Are they tight enough?" he asked his youngest daughter

"Yes but why do they need to be tight?" She asked

"Because if there not tight they will woddle and you will bump your bum on the ice" he explained.

"Would that hurt?" she asked

"Yes it would, now that we're ready" he said helping his 2 daughters up and holding each of their small hands in both of his the family walked towards the ice.

When they got on the ice Emma let go of her dads hand and clung to the rail getting her balance just as Ross had shown her. Ella kept hold of Ross's hand a little afraid to let go as she had never been ice-skating before and was a little worried that she would fall.

Emma let go of the rail but stayed near the edge so if she wobbled she could just cling back onto the rail. She began to skate slowly off around the ice making sure to always stay near the edge.

Ella watched intrigued at what her big sister was doing. Ross looked down at her and smiled "Ella do you want to learn how to do that?" she looked up at him her face lighting up "oh yes please!" "Ok" Ross held onto the rail and told Ella too do the same when she did he looked down at the ice and practiced moving his feet forwards one at a time before turning back to his daughter who he saw was staring at his feet she had apparently been watching him.

He smiled "ok now we will start by putting one foot forward slowly" he demonstrated and she copied him but wobbled a bit, he caught her and kept her balanced.

Rachel watched from the other side of the rink at the scene of Ross teaching Ella how to ice skate she couldn't stop smiling they looked so cute she wish she had a camera. She knew Ross was trying his hardest to spend time and bond with Ella the two had lost so much time at least with Emma she had already spent 2 years with her father where as Ella had barely spent any time at all with him.

Ross and Ella continued the motion of 1 foot at a time pushing off the ice until it looked like she had grasped it.

She let go of Ross's hand and held onto the rail with one hand while the other stretched out beside her "one two, one two, one two" she reminded herself what Ross had taught her, she continued this motion until she felt confident enough to let go of the rail. She started to skate along like Emma had done staying close to the edge just in case she wobbled and soon turned around and smiled very big shouting "look Rossy I'm doing it I'm skati…" but she couldn't finish because at that moment a teenage boy of about 15 came whizzing past her and crashing straight into her. Rachel and Ross watched in horror as Ella fell hard to the floor. Ross also watched as the boy stood there shouting at her to watch where she was skating and even though she was about 4 meters from him he could see the tears flooding her eyes. He made no time in rushing over to her and bending down picking her up and soothing her. Ross turned to the teenage boy who was getting up and wiping the ice off him and gave him a look of pure disgust.

"Who do you think you are shouting at her! Can't you see she's just a little kid or are you that blind because you must be not to see where you were going!"

"I…" the boy stammered

"This was her first ice skating lesson and time here and you ruined it!" he spat

"I'm sorry," the boy muttered lowering his voice.

"You should be!"

The boy just skated off and Ross skated to the edge with Ella in his arms, he got off the ice and sat on the benches with her in his lap. "Are you ok?" he asked she looked up at him tears still running down her face he reached in his pocket ad pulled out a packet of pocket tissues and wiped her eyes as she spoke "you were right Rossy" "about what?" he asked "it does hurt, my bum it hurts a lot" she cried "awww" he gave her a big hug then released her "Ella does your mummy usually kiss your boo boos?" she nodded "well I'm sorry but I cant kiss your bum you might poop in my face" She giggled at this a smile forming on her face. "That man was bad" "yeah" Ross agreed, "He was a very bad man".

Just then Rachel came rushing over with Emma in tow, she grabbed her youngest daughter taking her into her arms and holding her tight "my poor baby, are you ok?"

"I'm fine" "did the bad man hurt you?" "No but the bad ice did!" everyone laughed at this. "Rossy made me better"

"Oh did he now" she said smiling at Ross.

Emma came over and gave her little sister a hug "daddy is she ok?"

"Can I have ice cweam now?" Ella asked to no one inparticular just hoping they would get her ice cream.

Ross laughed, "Yeah I think she's ok".

What do you think? Please review. I just wanted to include some Ross/Ella bonding. Do you want more Ross/children bonding before they go back to Scarsdale say in your review and what will happen then with Tony and Ross FIND OUT SOON.


	20. Back to Scarsdale

Ross and Rachel's life-Chapter 20 

Rated T

Note: I am going to try and write a chapter every day now.

XXX

I present: Back to Scarsdale 

2 weeks had passed since Rachel and Ella came back and the girls were vastly running out of clothes. Emma only had 1 more weeks left of her summer holidays till she had to be back in school.

Ella had begun to trust Ross a little more now and Ross had spent more time with her. He took interest in what she was doing and took her and Emma ice skating, Ella found it a little harder than Emma to do but she got there in the end. She still had the bruise from falling on the ice but Ross asked her everyday if it was any better.

Rachel was so proud of him, she realised that he truly meant it when he said he was going to be a better father. Ella was becoming less and less shy around him every day and more like her old talkative self, She even asked him for help once or twice. But just because Ross was spending so much time with Ella didn't mean that he spent any less time with Emma the two were closer than ever.

Ross was learning so many new things about them that he never knew before, for example Ella liked cereal for breakfast but couldn't have any foods or drinks with glutton in, and Emma won't go to sleep unless she's read a bedtime story every night. Ross had gladly gone out and bought special food for Ella or books for Emma or anything they needed because right now he was just happy to have them back.

So on Saturday morning Emma hopped out of bed whitch woke Ella up "Emma out" she said sweetly Emma went over to the crib and picked Ella out of it then she ran up to her dad and Ella ran up to her mum "wake up! You said today we go home," shouted an ecstatic Ella as she shook her mum till she woke up. Ella liked it here at Ross's apartment but she missed her own bed and her toys back home.

Emma was doing the same to her dad "daddy daddy wake up!" Ross just groaned and turned over this irritated Emma "daddy get up, you are coming home with us today" she said the annoyance evident in her voice, still nothing "DADDDYYYY!" She screamed Ross bolted up falling off the couch and onto the table "ow" he said rubbing his knee that he had banged while wondering what mean person could possibly wake him up like that. His eyes scanned the room till they landed on a five-year-old girl trying to contain her laughter. "Oh Emma" he said smirking as he approached her. She knew what he was going to do and ran for her life. "Gotcha!" he said as he pounced across the room and grabbed her, he picked her up as she struggled to get loose but he held tight but not too tight as too hurt her. He carried her over to the couch and dropped down on it still keeping a firm hold of her. "Ahhh mummy!" she laughed as he tickled her "daddy stop!" she laughed. Rachel came rushing in with Ella the two watched with amused looks on their faces.

When he finely let her go she ran to her room and shut the door while everyone else laughed.

When everyone was dressed they went downstairs and piled into Ross's car, Rachel drove since Ross didn't know the way to her apartment.

The 3 hour drive to Scarsdale was relatively silent, Ella had started singing car songs like the wheels on the bus and old Mac Donald and the family had tried to play the licence plate game but Emma and Ella were too young for it and just couldn't get the hang of it. Eventually the kids had fallen asleep. Ross started out of the window taking the precious time to be alone with his thoughts.

I love her so much but I cant do it again if it all went wrong and we split up I don't think I could handle seeing the girls a few days a week, its hard enough with not seeing Ben often I just couldn't do it. I just don't want to risk getting hurt again if it all goes wrong which it will do because it always did.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked turning to glance at him quickly this brought him back to reality and he turned around and smiled weakly "yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking that maybe it would be better if you stayed in Scarsdale". Rachel was a little taken back by this "you mean you didn't want me to come back?" Ross realising what he had said quickly explained "no its not that, its just that you and the girls have lived there for the last 3 years, they have friends there, Emma's schools there maybe it would be better for everyone if you just live there" Rachel sighed "Ross would you be willing to see the girls once a week and have to make this drive every time just to see us?" she asked

"No… well" he stammered he didn't really know how to tell her that he was thinking of living in Scarsdale with them, he had missed 3 years of there lives so he didn't want to miss anymore. "Rach I've been thinking maybe it would be better if I sold my apartment" "but Ross where would you live?" she asked confused to what he was getting at he paused for a second before saying "in Scarsdale"

Rachel stopped suddenly pulling over on the wide countryside road jolting Ross forward and waking Ella up.

Ella wiped her sleepy eyes and looked out the window "mummy what's going on? Are we there yet?" Rachel turned to her daughter and said in her sweetest voice "no sweetie, it will be a while yet just go back to sleep" "ok" she said as she got comfy again and drifted off to sleep.

Rachel placed her hands on the wheel and put her head down on the middle, taking a deep breath before bringing it back up again and turning to face Ross. "Ross are you suggesting you move in with us?" Well I…" but she didn't let him finish as she began thinking more about the idea even though she was still trying to take in the information. "Well it would be easier for you too see the kids and for Emma to go to school and without Tony around you would be a great help I guess you can." Ross sat there his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

In his head: say something she's offering you a chance to live with her! You can see the children everyday. But if we are seeing each other every day and living in the same apartment something might happen. So what! She's your wife you love her for gods sake!

"Err Ross?" Rachel said waving her hand in front of his dazed face

"Yeah" he said coming out of his daze "what?" she said confused he perked up and grinned at her "yeah I would like that" they both smiled and Rachel set off again.

Eventually they arrived at Rachel's apartment they woke the kids up and carried them out Ross carrying Emma because she was heavier they walked into the flats and Rachel lead the way, they walked up 2 flights of stairs until they turned a corner and stopped outside an old brown door. Rachel reached into her bag and pulled out the key and inserted in into the keyhole.

When she opened the door the girls jumped out of their parents arms and ran in shouting "we're home!" The flat was a little bigger than Ross's and had a large living space when you walked in. It was painted purple. There was a kitchen attached onto it with a wooden dining table near the counter tops. At the back Ross noticed 4 doors with 4 paper signs on that Ross assumed the children made, one said mummy's room another one said Emma and Ella room and the last 2 said spare room and bathroom.

"Daddy come see my room" Ross looked down to see Emma tugging on his hand and pulling him to what he presumed was her room. When he got inside he saw a large room on one side there was a wooden bed with Flintstones covers on it (it was the closest thing I could think of to dinosaurs) with the dinosaur teddy Ross had given her when she was a baby when Emma noticed what he was looking at she smiled. She also had a bedside cabinet with a dinosaur alarm clock and models of dinosaurs. There were pink dinosaurs painted on to purple paper on one side of the room and a shelf FULL of models of every dinosaur that ever existed. He presumed this side was Emma's side as he had remembered her telling him that she loved dinosaurs. Emma went and switched the light off "what the!" "Look up" she said and when he did he saw about 30 glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

When Emma turned the light back on Ella walked in and walked over to the other side of the room. She sat on her bed "this is my room" she said quietly he scanned the other side and found it was the exact opposite to Emma's. Ella had a wooden bed just like her sister but she had Winnie the pooh covers. On the wall were painting of Winnie the pooh and friends "Tony did them" she said pointing to the tigger, Ross suddenly felt very jealous _I could of done that_ he muttered under his breath. He continued to look around the room, she had a bedside table with a Winnie the pooh alarm clock even though she couldn't tell the time she had insisted on having one. She had a fisher price dolls house scattered in the middle of the floor it was surround by teddies and in the corner she had a large toy box that was filled to the top with toys.

"Wow" was all he could say

Both girls looked at each other and smiled.

That night at dinner the family ate their food happily

Ella looked towards her mummy and asked "mummy is Rossy going to live with us now?"

Rachel looked towards Ross as if asking for permission to tell them he nodded and turned towards Ella and Emma.

"Yes he is"

"Yayyyyyyyyy!" squealed both girls as they got up and hugged Ross.

Ross and Rachel smiled.

When the girls had gone to bed Rachel showed Ross to the spare room

"Awww cant I share with you?"

"Ross" she said trying to give him a stern look but failing by smiling she knew he was joking or was he?

"Ok ok" he said putting his hands up in defeat.

Now she knew he had only been joking she went off to bed slightly sad she would have liked the company but she knew this was for the best.

When inside Ross got changed into his boxers and laid in bed thinking about the day's events.

TBC

Please read and review

Next chapter will be called the drawing


	21. The drawing

Ross and Rachel's life-Chapter 21 

Rated T

Note: I would like to thank my reviewers but especially Brutus an anonymousreviewer. I had to say I have the whole story planned out and then you come along with these really inspiring reviews and they just make me think about the story and how to improve it and has remained loyal to my story so thanks!

And the next chapters up will contain LOADS more Ross and Rachel bonding.

XXX

I present: The drawing 

Ross had lived in Scarsdale for 2 weeks now and had enjoyed every second of it. His bonds with his daughters were only growing stronger and with Rachel he felt like he was beginning to trust her again even though he hadn't spent some real alone time with her yet.

There was a carnival on Sunday and Ross was going to take this chance to spend some quality time with Rachel and plus he knew the kids wanted to go to the carnival Emma loved it last time he took her and Ella had asked to go as well.

Ross thought about the carnival and all the fun rides he could take his daughters on as he drove to Emma's school to pick her up when he got there he saw a scene he would have preferred not to see.

Standing in a circle was a bunch of girls that must have been about 7 crowded in a circle around a little girl. Ross got out of the car and went nearer to take a closer look just to check that the girl was ok and was horrified to discover that the little girl was his own daughter. As he approached them more her became angrier as he heard them shouts and pushing her

"Move dino geek!" said one girl who looked like the leader pushed Emma into another girl, that girl grabbed her bag and threw it to another girl this went on for a few passes before her bag got back to the leader she tipped everything out and the girls laughed as Emma knelt before them picking up the items that had dropped out of her bag tears flowing down her face.

As the girls began to walk away Ross jumped in "hey you stop" Emma looked up and the girls turned around. Ross walked up to them and stood in front of the leader looking down on her "what right do you have to bully my daughter!" he said wanting so badly to hit the girl but knowing he couldn't. Another girl whispered to another girl "look she's a daddy's girl" they sniggered but Ross turned round and glared at them shutting them up. "So what the hell were you doing to my daughter, who cares if she likes dinosaurs she will make a lot more money then you will as a hooker". The girl gasped and went to turn around to leave but stood in shock as her mother walked over to her. "What's going on here?" she asked Ross faced the woman and said in a stern tone "your daughter and her gang have been bullying my daughter". The mother grabbed her daughter by her hood and looked down scowling at her "is this true?" the girl looked up at her mother "yes" she said quietly then lowering her head. The woman turned towards Ross "I'm extremely sorry about this I assure you it will **NOT** happen again, will it Tracy she said looking at her daughter and yanking her coat hood so she looked up. The girl whose name was apparently Tracy had small tears in her eyes "no mother it won't"

The mother dragged Tracy over to Emma and let go of her hood pushing her towards Emma and said in a strict voice "apologize!" Tracy looked at Emma. Emma had never seen this side of her she had always seemed so cocky and confident but this girl looked like she was scared and upset "I'm sorry" she muttered Emma nodded wiping away her tears. With that the mother grabbed Tracy's hand and walked her over to the other girls "all of you apologize" she ordered to the gang the other girls were very scared so they said together "we're sorry" "and don't let me hear about you doing this again do you understand" "yes" they all said then ran away. The mother walked away with Tracy and Ross went over to Emma. "Are you ok?" he asked "yeah" she smiled wiping away the last of her tears. "Thanks daddy" Ross shrugged and grinned "anything for my little girl". They walked off and got into the car.

The drive home was relatively quiet Emma sat in the front seat staring out of the window. Ross wanted to lighten the mood so he asked "how about if there is one we go to the museum tomorrow, then the carnival on Sunday?" Emma turned around perking up at this smiling big "yeah, then I can show you all the cool stuff they have!" she smiled. "Daddy…" Emma asked lowering her voice "would you and mummy ever get back together?" Ross went silent for a minute then said "I still don't know maybe" he wanted to be truthful but he knew he couldn't give her the answer she wanted not yet. "Ella likes you, you know" Ross raised an eyebrow "you think so?" Emma smiled "yeah she told me."

At that comment Ross felt proud that his daughter that he had barely seen for most of her life since she was born liked her.

They pulled up outside the flat building that they lived in and got out the car. When they opened the door to flat 27A Ella came rushing over "Rossy look what I drew, mummy put it on the fridge" she grabbed his arm pulling him towards the kitchen but then Rachel walked out of the bedroom "and why are you too back so late, did your dad drive that slow Emma?" she said smirking Emma shook her head and walked to her room. Rachel was concerned now "it was only meant to be a joke" she turned to Ross there was a bullying incident at school Rachel's face turned from concern to sheer horror "oh dear god" Ross cut in before she overreacted "but I sorted it out." Rachel looked at Ross then at the door to Emma and Ella's room "Rossy" Ella said tugging his hand more "see my picture" Ross turned and let Ella drag him to the kitchen while Rachel went in to check on Emma.

When Ross reached the kitchen Ella pointed to the drawing that was stuck on the fridge by a magnet. The picture being done by a three year old had 5 stick people Ella pointed to a red stick person with black lines for hair "that's you" and that's mummy she said pointing to a stick girl with yellow lines for hair, that's Emma she pointed to a smaller stick girl with yellow lines for hair and that's me she said pointing to an even smaller stick girl with black lines for hair and that's Tony she pointed to a tall stick man with brown lines for hair.

"That's very good Ella" he said picking her up and hugging her she smiled "mummy say I good at arm" Ross giggled "you mean art" he said raising his eyebrows. Ella blushed embarrassed.

Ross thought in his head

I've spent so much time with her lately and Tony hasn't even been around why does she like him so much what's he got that I haven't .How is he so good that Rachel would want to sleep with him and Ella would call him daddy.

Ross wished she would call him daddy like Emma did, well at least Emma did that was one good thing .He had a very strong urge to grab the drawing and rip Tony off it but he knew what wouldn't go down too well with Ella or Rachel. This Tony guy had seen so many of Ella's firsts Ross felt like he did when he had Ben and when Rachel was pregnant he missed everything, hell he even missed her birth what kind of a father misses their Childs birth? A bad one that's who. Suddenly Ross couldn't blame Rachel accusing him of being a bad father she had all right too he'd missed her birth then ignored his newborn daughter making excuses that he needed to go out leaving Rachel alone with the baby and Emma. While this Tony guy had always been there for Rachel and helped her out. He had missed some things he would never get to see again…her first word…

Flashback

Ella sat in her high chair while Tony fed her. It had been 6 months since Tony had met Rachel and the two had become fast friends. Tony loved Ella he didn't have any kids of his own but sometimes he felt like Ella was his daughter but then he would just remember that she wasn't and his happy smile would turn into a sad one.

Rachel watched from her bedroom Tony had insisted on feeding her while she took a nap. She smiled the two were so cute. He was so helpful and Ella loved him but sometimes she wished it was Ross bending down to feed her and not Tony. She missed him dearly and so did Emma, Emma didn't like Tony every time he tried to show interest in what she was doing she would grab her stuff and stomp off to her room.

"Here comes the aeroplane" he said gliding the plane shaped plastic spoon towards her mouth she giggled and opened her mouth but before the spoon got to her mouth a word came out

"Tony"

Tony was so shocked that he dropped the food and stood there in shock Rachel had seen it too and couldn't believe that Ella had just said her first word. Emma turned round from watching TV looking like she was going to cry she wanted Ella to miss her dad just like she did she didn't want Tony to replace him and for Ella she felt like he was. Rachel slowly walked towards her youngest daughter and bent down "what did you say" she asked " Tony" said Ella still adjusting to her first word " OMG" Rachel's hands flew to her face she couldn't believe it.

End flashback

When Ross had came back Rachel never told him Ella's first word was Tony she knew how much he now loved Ella and wanted to be her father again and it would kill him if he found out. It was bad enough that Emma had told Ross that Ella sometimes calls Tony daddy. She just hoped that the subject never came up.

Ross turned his attention back to Ella and said "Ella you know how you wanted to go to the funfair?" "Yeah" she nodded "well I heard there is one on Sunday would you like to go?" Ella's face lit up "Oh yes pwlease" she squealed jumping out of Ross's arms and running in to her room to tell her mum the great news.

Then Ross stood there thinking about what else he had missed, her first steps there was a picture on the wall of Ella walking towards Tony's open arms. Ross picked it up and turned it over written on it was Ella's first steps May 23rd 2007…

Flashback

"You can do it" encouraged Emma, Rachel stood above Ella holding her up with her hands in the air while Tony sat about 2 meters away. Rachel began to walk towards Tony moving Ella's feet forward one at a time in front of each other she slowly let go and watched as Ella wobbled for a few seconds then fell down. She picked herself up and began to walk towards Tony who had his arms held out and a smile plastered across his face. Rachel flashed the camera not wanting to forget this moment. When she reached him everyone cheered.

End flashback

Ross wished he could have been the one sitting across from her waiting for her to walk into his open arms, he put the picture back and looked at another one it was of Ella's first birthday it was dated September 30th 2007. Ella sat on a chair in front of a birthday cake the shape of number 1 with 1 candle on it ready to blow it out. Behind her were who he presumed was Tony and Rachel with huge grins on their faces, beside Ella was 3-year-old Emma who was smiling and looking at the cake. There was another photo beside it of Emma sitting on the chair and sitting in front of a cake shaped in the number 3 Ella was beside her smiling and Tony and Rachel were behind her.

Flashback

Rachel had spent months planning for Ella's first birthday, she had ordered the cake and made sure she went and got it herself after what happened at Emma's first birthday. She had borrowed a camcorder off Tony to make a video for Ella's eighteen birthday; she even invited her mother to come down. Her and Tony had decided to have a quiet birthday with only closest family and friends. Rachel wished that Joey and Phoebe and Ross and Monica and Chandler could be there with her, but she knew that was impossible Monica and Chandler hated her and she didn't want Ross to know where she was so she couldn't risk inviting Joey and Phoebe, even though they were her friends when it came to keeping secrets they were useless.

And after months of planning the day had finally come

Rachel stood in the kitchen preparing party food while Emma and Ella were watching the TV, there was a knock at the door and all 3 girls turned to look towards it. Rachel went over and opened it to revealed Tony with 2 huge presents.

"Awww Tony you didn't have to get them something that big"

"I couldn't help it" he grinned and added " its there's so you can't exchange it ok?"

Rachel did a fake pout "ok" they both giggled

Ella noticed Tony and ran to him Emma just sulked " Tonyyyyyyyyyy" Tony put down the gift and scooped the little girl into his arms smiling at her" and how's the birthday girl today?" " I'm gweat" she chirped then looked down at the big wrapped present" that fwor mwe?" She asked "yes and one for Emma, Emma refused to look at him".

Pretty soon more people started to arrive Rachel's mum turned up and lit up when she saw her two grandchildren.

After opening the presents which were from Tony a push along wooden block set, from Emma a Barbie and from Rachel a full set of Winnie the pooh teddies and a dolls pram.

And for Emma from Tony was a huge fisher price dollhouse witch she loved and did say thank you for. From Rachel she got a Barbie 3 wheel scooter and from Ella she got a set of dinosaur figures.

Rachel announced it was time for the cake she turned out the lights but quickly turned them back on when Ella started to cry, She and Tony came in each carrying an iced number cake while every one sung…

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday dear Emma and Ella

Happy birthday to you

Everyone clapped and Sandra Greene took a photo just as Ella was about to blow out the candles. And again when Emma was about to blow out hers.

When she did everyone clapped and cheered but nobody knew that Ella's wish was for her real daddy to be with her, Emma had talked so much about wanting her daddy that she had started to feel the same.

End flashback

Rachel came out of Emma's room and noticed Ross looking at the photos on the fridge.

Ross put the picture back and walked towards his room but when he got to Rachel he stopped and said barely below a whisper

"I'm sorry I missed them"

Rachel just stood there

Ross walked into his bedroom and prepared for the next day.

Please read and review

The next chapter will be 'Choose' (sorry couldn't think of a better name I will try though)


	22. The weekend part 1 museum

Ross and Rachel's life-Chapter 22

Rated T

I Present: The weekend part 1-The museum

XXX

Ross and Emma were in the car on there way to the museum. Emma was so excited she had been to this museum a million times before and knew her way around it like the back of her hand, but every time she went she always wished her father was with her to enjoy the experience. Her mother was great and all and she loved her to bits but she just didn't have that love and enthusiasm for science and history that her dad did so she was over the moon that he was taking her today.

When they got there they went inside and Ross was very surprised when Emma started talking to the register lady he was even more surprised when she introduced him to her "Amy this is my dad" she beamed so proud the lady smirked and looked at Emma "oh so this is the dad you've told me so much about?" Emma blushed then nodded smiling the lady reached over to Ross and extended her hand Ross took it and shook it "well its nice to meet you dad" they all laughed the woman then said that Emma comes here so often that they were friends to explain to him why his daughter seemed to be talking to complete strangers "ok" Ross said.

They paid and began to walk through the Egyptian exzidet "I want to go to Egypt!" Chirped Emma this got Ross thinking about a family holiday "maybe we can then" Emma's face lit up and she hugged her daddy tightly looking up at him "really?" her eyes were full of hope "really!" Ross grinned

They walked for about another 10 minutes till they got to the dinosaurs section. Emma went round dragging Ross to each dinosaur and saying "I have this one in figure" and reading out the descriptions.

After lunch at the cyber café where Ross had pasta and Emma had a kids meal where she insisted she wanted an extra fruit shoot because she was extra thirsty, that turned out to be a bad idea because now Ross had another dilemma, Emma needed the toilet and he didn't know which one to go in as she begins to walk towards the ladies Ross runs up to her and stands in front of her blocking the way "whoa whoa, where do you think your going?" "To the toilet" she said going to walk around him "oh no your not! your going in there by yourself, I've heard what happens to children in toilets bad men get them" "oh no not this again" "yes this again I'm only concerned for my daughters health if anything happened to you I don't know what I would do" she laughed "daddy I will be fine and mummy always lets me go with her" "exactly but your mummy's not here now is she? And the last time I checked I didn't grow boobies" Emma laughed "daddy you don't really want to come in the girls with me do you?" "Of course not I will take you in the men's with me". Emma made a face of disgust at the idea "no way am I going in the boys!" She screamed many people stopped and stared at them Ross felt very embarrassed so he decided to give up this time. "Ok go on then but I'm standing outside and if I…" but before he could finish Emma beeped in "daddy its ok really I will be fine" with that she grinned large and ran to the toilets. When she came out she felt all refreshed. Ross looked down at her then turned her around "X nay on the zip nay" he muttered and sure enough when Emma looked down she found her zipper was down and her knickers were showing she blushed beat red and quickly zipped them up.

After that Emma asked "daddy there's this really cool star show ride on where you go to all different planets and stuff please can we go?" she was literally jumping up and down hands clasped together begging him. Ross didn't understand why Emma seemed the need to ask and beg to go to this show it was free wasn't it? But it all became clearer when they got there, There as a sign up saying

STARSHOW

RIDE

$10 Per Person

Ross sighed but knew he couldn't disappoint her now so he paid the $20 it cost to get in and went through the turn pipes. They walked into a room that was dimly lit and had 3 TVs for different languages and hearing impairments one was American with an American signer on, another was Chinese with a Chinese signer on, and another was brazilin with a brazilin signer on. They were talking about the different planets and constellations it was nothing that Emma and Ross didn't already know. The lights suddenly went off and the room became very dark a spotlight appeared on a man and he began to explain what was going to happen then 2 sets of big steel doors opened and everyone went through little did Ross know was that Emma had gone through one door while Ross went through another he only noticed when half of the group were piling into the simulator pod and they were all getting strapped in, he had turned to help her with her belt he had just assumed she had followed him but was in shock horror when he found she wasn't there. The doors started to close and Ross tried to get out of his seat to get a member of staff but he was securely fastened in. The lights soon went and Ross couldn't see anything, then a screen came up and started simulating outer space. All through the ride he panicked that he couldn't find Emma. What would Rachel say she would call him a bad father again and he just couldn't bare that.

When the ride finely stopped which for Ross had seemed to go on forever he clambered off and ran to the exit and there waiting for him was Emma with a security guard with his hands on her shoulders. Ross rushed over to her daddy the two hugged "where were you?" Ross asked after he had finished hugging her to death "I was on the ride" "no you weren't" "yes I was!, there's 2 pods daddy" "ohh ok I understand now" "when I got off…"she began to cry so Ross held her letting her cry "I went to the guard for help" they were both crying by now and started to hug more even the guard shed a tear Emma lifted her head up to look her dad in the eyes "don't ever leave again daddy" "ok" he smiled but Emma wanted more reassurance "promise?" "Yeah I promise"

Later on when they were in the gift shop Emma found an inflatable t-rex that she loved and Ross knew what he was about to do was wrong but he couldn't risk getting into anymore trouble with Rachel "Emma if I buy you that will you keep the me losing you thing our little secret?" .Emma seemed intrigued "why?" she asked "because I don't want your mummy to hate me anymore than she already does" "oh she doesn't hate you she loves you!" said Emma in a matter of fact way "oh…" he didn't know what to say "but I won't tell mummy because she get mad and me wants you and mummy together!" "thank you" Ross said smiling down at his daughter "but daddy" "yeah?" "can I still have this?" she said holding up the inflatable t-rex "yeah sure, you can but make sure he doesn't bite you!" he said while taking the dinosaur and pretending it to bite Emma she giggled "daddyyyy!!!!" she laughed

Ross got out his money and they went to the tills and paid.

When they got home Ross knocked on the door to their apartment and Rachel answered looking very tired. She looked down at Emma holding the inflatable dinosaur. When Emma saw her mum looking at her she held it up "his names Dino!" she said grinning they walked inside "so how was the museum?" asked Rachel while making her and Ross coffee.

"Interesting" Ross said

"Yeah very interesting and fun!" said Emma Ross and Emma gave each other a knowing glare then Ross went to give Ella a hug and Emma went to put Dino in her room.

Next chapter the weekend part 2 the carnival. There's going to be a pleasant surprise at the end of the next chapter.


	23. The weekend part 2 funfair

Ross and Rachel's life-Chapter 23

Rated T

I tried to include as many rides and events as possible and yes there is still the surprise at the end though I'm feeling a bit like I can't write the chapters as good anymore and they sound odd I have great ideas it's just putting them into words and finding the time to write and type them out that's hard but I did enjoy writing the end of this chapter.

This chapter is extra long when I wrote it out it was 9 pages!!! So I had a lot of typing to do vv but my mum typed some out for me while I read it to her.

And I do realise that I have been writing a lot of Ross/children bonding but I promise the next chapters will include more Rachel/Ross you know what they say when you have kids you don't have as much time for yourself.

I present: The weekend part 2-The funfair

XXX

Today was Sunday morning the time 6am everyone was in bed except for one little 3 year old, Ella Geller was up and awake and couldn't wait for the days events to begin. She was sat on her bed wiggling her toes and looking around bored. She kept getting out of bed and sneaking into her mum's room and then sneaking into Ross's room to see if they were awake, she couldn't wait. She had never been to a fair before but she had seen an advert for one on TV and she thought it was the best thing in the world.

After 20 minutes of waiting for her family to get up she decided she had had enough and didn't want to be alone anymore so she got out of her bed and went over to Emma's bed and poked her poke….nothing she poked her again….still nothing getting annoyed she began to shake her suddenly Emma bolted up right and screamed which scared the life out of Ella, she screamed as well and ran for her life to her mothers bedroom knowing that she had made Emma mad. When she got there she jumped on Rachel's bed and crawled under the covers over to her mum waking up Rachel.

"Ella what's wrong?" said Rachel thinking maybe she had had a nightmare or something. She held on to her shaking daughter who was nestled in her arms with her head in her lap. Before Ella could say anything the door swung open and Rachel immediately knew what had happened, it had happened before because there standing in the door way was a very angry Emma. "ELLA WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT WAKING ME UP SO EARLY!!!" She shouted Ella just cowered into her mums arms and started to cry but mumbles "I was lonely" "whatever!" said Emma exasperated and walked out the door slamming it behind her. She went back to her room to go back to sleep.

Rachel looked down at her youngest daughter and sighed "Ella why did you wake your sister up so early?" "Fair!" "oh honey" she said hugging her and stroking her thin black hair "the fair does 't start till 5 o clock in the afternoon" Ella's face turned to one of sadness "awww mummy!, is Emma mad at me,does she hate me now?" Rachel was shocked that her daughter thought this. She held her tighter cradling her head "oh no sweetie, don't worry she will calm down later and then you can say sorry ok?" "ok mummy" "and no Emma doesn't hate you no one ever could" Ella smiled now "seeing as your up why don't you go watch TV?" "Yayy!!" Ella crawled off the bed and as she got to the door Rachel added "quietly!"

At 10am everyone was up and sitting down around the dining table for breakfast, As they were about to eat Ella spoke up "I have say" everyone put down their spoons and forks and turned to face Ella. "sworry for waking Emma and mummy up this morning." "That was very good Ella" said Rachel happy that her daughter was becoming so well behaved and developing manners.

"Its okay Ella" said Emma smiling "just don't do it again!" and with that said and the atmosphere a little calmer everyone tucked into their breakfast.

At 5 o'clock they all packed into the car and drove to the funfair. Rachel had packed Ella's buggy as the night would involve lots of walking around and would go on until about 11 o'clock so she would get tired or want to fall asleep.

When they got there it was very busy and they found it hard to find a parking space but they found one eventually. Because so many people had come the queue was large it took them 30 minutes to get in but when they did get in it was great. Ross went and got a map "okay so what shall we go on first?" asked Ross to everyone "elephants!, elephants!" Ella chanted pointing at the little elephant ride. There were about 4 elephants close together and the ride just went round and round "okay so Emma why don't you take your sister on that while and your daddy and I watch?" Emma began to get Ella's hand, Ella and Emma lined up and when it was their turn they went up to the elephants who all had names on them they chose the Ellie the elephant as the ride started Ella was a bit scared but sure enough her big sister was there to hold her hand. Every time the ride went pasted Ross and Rachel Emma waved. After about the 3rd time Ella joined in knowing that if she got hurt her sister would always be there to help. When they got off Ella announced "we went on Ellie elephant!" and everyone laughed "okay what next?" Rachel asked "Tea cups!!"

Emma bellowed when they were getting on Rachel was very surprised when Ella went and sat on Ross's lap everyone held onto the bar in the middle and at that moment Ross truly felt like a father protecting his child. As the ride went round and round Ross started to feel sick "weeeee weeee faster faster!!" Ella chanted while Ross thought _Oh god no_

When they got off Ross clutched his stomach as he truly thought he was going to be sick "Ross are you okay?" asked Rachel worriedly "yeah I just need to be..." and on that word he was sick! Both girls pulled faces and said "ewwww" and Rachel just went over to help him. When you've had 2 kids and 2 lots of morning sickness you get used seeing people being sick. She held her hand on his shoulders as he slowly stood up "oh no we better get you cleaned up, let's take you to the toilets. Emma get the buggy and Ella get in the buggy" the girls did as they were told knowing not to mess about in a situation like this.

When they got the toilets Ross went inside and got washed up when Ross came out it was decided that he needed to sit down but Ella and Emma wanted to go on more rides so they made a compromise Ella and Emma would go on the playground together and Ross would sit down with Rachel and watch. So Emma took Ella on the playground "take care of your sister" Rachel shouted to Emma "okay mummy!" after about 10 minutes of playing Ella came over "mummy will you push me on the swings?" Rachel went quiet and Ross could sense her uneasiness, he knew that Rachel had a fear of swings but didn't want to disappoint her daughter so even though he was still feeling a bit disorientated he knew he had to step up. "Ella how about I push you on the swings?" both girls turned to face Ross with looks of shock on their faces Ella then asked "but I thought you were ill?" Rachel's face changed to a smirk "yeah I thought you didn't feel well Ross?" "Well I'm all better now" he grinned trying his best to make them believe him. Ella's face lit up "ok come on then!" she pulled Ross up and dragged him to the swings Rachel laughed as she knew the real reason Ross had volunteered and she was very grateful

After half an hour on the playground Ross was worn out but that didn't stop him from going on rides when Emma and Ella asked to go the rollercoaster and log flume. Ross hated heights and drops but he didn't mind because they were children's rides and he didn't dare to disappoint them he just hoped he wouldn't collapse so he went on them.

They lined up on the log flume because they wanted to go as a family they decided to go on the big log flume so Ella sat in front with Ross's legs around her; Rachel was at the back with Emma between her legs. The ride started slowly and the family enjoyed the views as they flowed through the winding rivers of the ride, then they started to go uphill and the children got scared and grabbed onto their parents legs as Ross and Rachel put their arms around their daughters as they reached the top. Ross looked over the edge and nearly fainted with the height he saw he didn't realise he would feel this scared. He held tightly onto Ella not for her safety or comfort but for his! They reached the top and Ross closed his eyes as he didn't want to look "hold on tight everyone" he told them all so as they held more tightly the ride paused and Ella hung on tightly more scared than ever she had inherited her fathers fear of heights but never wanted to show it. As the flume started again Ross still had his eyes tightly shut but they soon opened when the ride went down from the pain of Ella little fingers as they dug into his legs "ooowwww!!!!" When the splash came the water went all over Ross and Ella and then she let go Ross released a breath of relief while wiping the water off his face.

When they got off Rachel had luckily brought a towel so everyone wiped their faces Rachel suggested the rollercoaster next as the wind in our faces will dry us.

So the next ride they went on was the roller coaster, it was a kids one and the carts were in the shape of a long caterpillar. Everyone loaded in Ella had insisted her parents go on with her so as the ride started Emma and Ross were in a cart at the front and Rachel and Ella were in a cart in the middle but both adults were very squashed some people were staring at them and tutting but they didn't care they loved their children and would do anything to make them happy. The ride went much faster than either Ross or Rachel first expected the girls though seemed to love it especially Emma who had her hands in the air The drop wasn't too bad but it did take everyone by surprise it went down into a big apple shaped tunnel and then the ride went round again.

When they got off everyone was hungry they had had a meal before they came out but it was now 9pm and everyone was starting to feel hungry again "how about we get some ol coffee, chips and orange juice?" said Ross "yayyy!!" everyone agreed and they went for coffee, chips and orange juice.

It was soon getting dark now and there was time for one more ride it needed to be a slow one though because everyone had just ate and Emma decided to use this opportunity to set her plan to action. Emma had seen on a cartoon once two people going on a Ferris wheel and when they got to the top the ride stopped and the people kissed she hoped that if she could get her parents on a Ferris wheel then they would kiss and get back together. Luckily for her Ella was so tired she had fell straight to sleep in her buggy and she knew what she had to do. "I want to go on that" Emma said pointing to the Ferris wheel "its very very high" Ross gulped "yeah but you can see the stars better up there and its slow so we wont be sick like you daddy" Ross pulled a face at her and then looked back at the ride again "I suppose so" he said still unsure. "oh don't be such a baby" taunted Rachel this made Ross mad "no one and I repeat no one calls Ross Gellar a baby! Maybe apart from his mum. I'll show you I'm no baby!" And with that he marched to the ride. Emma quickly followed and went and lay down on the seats opposite Ross so Rachel had no choice but to sit next to him. Rachel loaded Ella's buggy on with Ella still asleep inside. While she sat next to Ross she usually would have been annoyed by Emma lying on the seats but she understood that she must be tired so she let her off.

The ride started gently going up about 2 places in the oval shaped pods then stopping while other people got on. Eventually Ross and Rachel had got to the top Emma had fallen asleep last time it stopped which was a shame seeing as she was the one that wanted to go on this and she would of loved seeing the view at the very top. The ride stopped them at the top and they looked up at stars Ross then looked at Emma noting how much she looked like Rachel, Ross knew someday she would grow up and go off to collage and get a job as something amazing like an astronomer or apaleontologist like him and make them so proud. He then looked at Ella sleeping peacefully in her buggy in her designer toddler clothes and the first thing that came to Ross's mind was head cheerleader and a boy magnet oh yeah she would be a heart throb alright and he would be there for her when she got her heart broken by some cheap ass boy who couldn't appreciate how good she was. Another thing that came to mind well it was more a question was will she ever beadle to accept me as her dad? or did I miss that window?. Ross then looked at Rachel he had only had her back in his life for four weeks and they had been the best four weeks of his life. He loved her still he really did but could he risk it all again? put his heart on the line one final time. Age had not blemished her at all she was still as beautiful as the day he met her all those years ago. "You're beautiful do you know that?" He said barely below a whisper but she heard him she had become accustomed to his voice and always knew when he was there so she turned to face him "I do now" she smiled matching his voice level. he continued "It's moments like these that I'm thankful for" he said turning to face their sleeping children while he put his arm around her shoulder as she lay her head on his shoulder staring at their own creations. "Thanks for giving me another chance to be in their lives again, I missed them so much" said Ross.

In Rachel's mind

_God I hate it when he's all sweet, I just want to grab him and kiss him it makes it so much harder to resist him_

In Ross's mind

_To feel her warm moist lips on mine_

In Rachel's mind

_To be in his arms again. Ok Rach your getting a bit carried away here remember he said you and him could never be again but then again he did say later not yet well how about now? does he still feel like I do I have to know_

"Ross"

"Yeah" he said turning to look down at her

"Did you miss me?" she asked

"Of course I did! well I missed your lips" he joked but continued "and your soft skin" he said stroking her hand as he inched closer to her

"And your smile"

_Closer…_

"And most of all I missed your love"

And then they kissed it wasn't a hard strong kiss but it also wasn't a kiss you would give to a friend .As they kissed Rachel put her arms around Ross's neck and Ross's arms went around her waist after a minute Rachel touched Ross's lips with her tongue and that's when they broke apart.

The ride started again but little did they know Emma had seen everything and had a huge grin on her face

Had her plan worked had she mended two broken hearts???

Find out soon

TBC

Next chapter is Emma and Ella's party +2 weeks to choose

And if you hadn't already guessed the kiss was the surprise

Please review!! I love to read them


	24. 2 weeks and Emma and Ella bday

**Chapter 24**

**WARNING: This chapter is VERY long but i hope it makes up for the fact that i haven't updated in a while . I will start on chapter 25 now**

**Thanks to anyone who has stayed committed to the story and reviewed a lot of my chapters.**

**xxx**

Rachel is lying in bed having a dream but is it a dream or is it a nightmare?

_**Dream or nightmare**_

_Rachel finds herself in a what could only be described as an endless space of nothingness, there was nothing within a million miles just blackness._

_Then Ross appears and she smiles knowing that she's not alone but as she goes to walk up to him Emily Waltham walks out from behind him and latches onto his arm. Her face turned to hurt she thought Emily was gone for good after what happened on her and Ross's honeymoon, But before she could say another word she lifted her head up to Ross only to find Julie latched onto Ross's other arm and then Charlie and Elizabeth come out and sprawled them selves over him clinging to him like a lost puppy,. Wow this sure is one blast from the past Rachel thought And finely Carol and Ben appeared and Carol kisses Ross's cheek then puts her arms around Ross's waist and leans her head on his. Ben holds onto Ross's hand saying "daddy your mine now forever and ever"_

_Then she ran up to Ross trying to pry all of his ex's off him, tears streaming down her once so gentle happy face. She had never felt so hurt in all her life, her heart ached physically it hurt as it struggled to beat, their love had conquered them all, their love had shone through, these were just obstacles and she never wanted to see them again. But they wouldn't move no matter how much she pushed and pulled, They were like statues stuck to him. She screamed over and over "THAT'S MY HUSBAND!!, HE'S MINE!!! I LOVE HIM" But nor Ross or any of his previous ex's were fazed they just stood still not ever moving or speaking. But then they started to pull him away from her chanting "he's mine now" together neither one of them acknowledging the other was there. They were on a mission! she ran after them screaming "noooo don't go!!"_

"_Goodbye Rachel" he said as he faded away into the blackness disappearing completely. _

_She just broke down and cried _

_**End of dream**_

_**Rewind 15 minutes**_

While Rachel was having the dream about Ross her youngest daughter was having a nightmare

_**Ella's night mare**_

_She opened her eyes and stared around, she was in a strange corridor and the walls were grey. She started to walk down the corridor looking at all the different coloured buttons on the walls like in a rocket ship she thought. Little did she know she was on the Star Trek Enterprise NCC 1701-D. _

_As she walked along she walked too close to a door and it opened automatically, she jumped back scared but then started to move towards the door being the curious tot that she was. She peeped her head around the door and got a massive shock, the room looked exactly the same as hers but Emma and her stuff were nowhere in site. She yawned and thought if this looked like her room no harm could come of her taking a little nap in her bed. What she failed to notice was the person lying next to her. She tried to get comfy but she felt a warm but rough cushion and tried to snuggle up to it trying to adjust her head to make it comfier. But when it grunted she kept her eyes shut hoping she was hearing things and slowly moved towards the other side of the bed, but as the person got up and turned to her she opened her eyes and came face to face with a klingon, Lieutenant Worf to be exact. _

_She screamed out of sheer terror, she knew where he was from… Star Trek, Tony watched it but she hated it all the different species scared her. _

_Worf reached out to grab her saying "your coming with me petty human girl"_

_**End of nightmare (I know it's not that scary but to a 3 year old I think it would be) **_

_**(This nightmare was based on a true story of someone I know waking up 'claiming' they saw a klingon in there room when they were little)**_

She shot up in bed waking up tears covering her soft cheeks. She jumped out of bed and ran outside. As it happened Ross was just coming out of the bathroom at the same time, he was very surprised when he saw Ella come running out of her room and towards Rachel's. He thought it best as her father he should sort her out so he said in a low voice "Ella"

Ella turned round and what Ross saw hurt him bad. There she stood in her Barbie pyjamas clutching a teddy close to her face "come here" Ross beckoned kneeling down to her height and opening his arms to her. Ella pondered it for a second

"I want mummy!" She said quietly turning around and putting her hand on Rachel's door knob .

Ross was losing this battle but he refused to give up he was going to win her over no matter what it took.

"No wait Ella, just give me a chance, I want to make you all better.. that's what daddies do when they love their children" Ross said smiling at her hoping she would think it was genuine and at least try to trust him .Ella thought about this. "Listen I'll make you a deal, if I can't make you better in 30 minutes you can go to your mummy ok?" . Ella thought about this then the questions came. "But I cant twell time?"

"then I will tell you when 30 minutes is up"

"how do me know you not lying" _She's smart for a 3 year old _thought Ross but he put on a genuine face anyway.

"Ella I would never lie to you" ."ok" Ella said walking towards Ross still very upset and still being very cautious

"come sit on my knee" Ella did as she was told "now why are you crying." Ella sniffed then spoke . "I had a bad dream"

"really?" Ross was interested now about what was going on through the mind of this young 3 year old girl. But he knew that Ella's feelings and her came first no matter how curious he was, he needed to be sympathetic right now so he decided to concentrate on comforting her and finding out what exactly had scared her so badly.

"A kingon was in my room" this just threw Ross

"a klingon like off star trek?" Ross asked Ella nodded and continued.

"It tried to take me away she cried more clutching to Ross and burying her head in his chest. Ross wrapped his arms around her and rocked gently side to side.

"Awww Ella I would never let anyone take you away" he said reassuringly

Ella looked up sniffling "Really?"

Ross smiled down at her "Really"

"Why?" she asked

Ross laughed to himself thinking of something Emma had said to him a few weeks ago about Ella being very chatty, he saw what she meant now.

"Because we love you too much to let anyone take you away"

"you would cry if me not here?" she asked

Ross couldn't believe she was asking this

,"Of course we would!"

Ella quietened her voice and said " even you?"

Ross smiled "Yeah even me" he said cuddling her, holding her close again him just enjoying the feeling of holding his daughter in his arms. He hadn't had many chances to do so in the past so he was making up for it now.

When she had calmed down Ross pulled her away from his chest so she was facing him she looked up and Ross took note at how sweet and innocent she looked he felt good that he was the one that was able to comfort her now and not that Tony. His name sent shivers down Ross's spine. He hated him that much

"Where have you seen star trek?" he asked her immediately thinking Tony must of done this and now look what its caused, "he's a bad man I tell you" "who is?" asked Ella

Ross stuttered embarrassed he had not Meant to say any of that aloud "err no one, anyway how you have seen star trek?"

"Tony watched it here , I like ferangi's they have funny ears" she said giggling and putting her hands out spread on her ears to show how big and funny they were.

But as soon as Ella had said Tony the look of happiness drained away from Ross's face and anger boiled up inside him along with sadness. He thought she might have forgotten him, was he truly that much better than him, was he that much a part of her life and Rachel's? These questions raced through his mind he was desperate for answers. But he decided for his own sake not to think about it as it only depressed him.

Ella by now had calmed down a lot and was relatively happy she sat side wards on Ross's lap twiddling with her hair but one wrong move would set her off again. "Ella what does your mummy do when your upset?"

"Make funny faces and give me lots of hugs and kisses… oh and she lets me have cookies" Ella added quickly

Ross laughed and got up and went over to the biscuit tin and took out a cookie. He knew Rachel wouldn't approve at Ella having sweets this late at night but what she didn't know can't hurt him right? and it would make her happy and that was the main priority after all, that she was happy right?. Ella's face lit up as he came back over to her with it and handed it to her she went to grab it from his hand but Ross held it away "nooo what do we say?" "thank you da…Ross" she quickly corrected herself .Ross's face was so hopeful then it dropped when she said his first name .Ella snuggled back up to Ross as she nibbled on the cookie as she fell asleep .

Rachel came out of her room and saw the sight of Ross holding Ella with her snuggled up inside his arms. She was glad they were bonding but she was still worried that Ella thought of Tony as her dad and how much it's affecting her not having him around. She had not mentioned this to Ross but sometimes Ella got upset at night and in the day asking where Tony was and when she would see him again, at one point it got so bad she was even considering driving down to Tony's house just so Ella could see him but Ella's crying had eventually worn her out so it wasn't necessary. Rachel felt like she was lying to her, she didn't want to but she didn't want to tell her that he was never coming back it would devastate her and after the argument when Emma had run away and went to stay with Ross she didn't want to risk upsetting Ella to the point where she ran away too .so the only answers she could offer were _soon_ and _maybe _but lately Ella had been getting annoyed and pulling away when Rachel tried to comfort her saying _you always say that but it never comes true._

Rachel came over to them and Ross looked up at her then down at Ella. Rachel sighed "we need to talk"

"yeah" said Ross quietly as he got up and put Ella back to bed kissing her forehead and stroking her hair back .he whispered "I love you Ella" then as he was about to leave he felt his PJ's being pulled he turned around and saw Emma's half asleep eyes looking up at him smiling "I love you daddy" she said

" I love you too princess" he said kissing her nose while he tucked her back into bed "forever and ever…" she muttered before falling back to sleep. Ross wanted to cry .here was this beautiful little girl who was as smart as Einstein and loved everything he did even himself. She was so sweet and he did not regret having her not for 1 second ,he treasured every moment he had with her.

He walked out the room and was instantly pulled into a kiss by Rachel. Ross pulled away just as soon as their mouths touched knowing it would only lead to sex he thought and he still hadn't decided if he wanted to be with Rachel again. Rachel pulled back in anger and slapped him right across the cheek. Ross put his hand to his cheek where a red handprint was now plastered across it, he was still in shock not understanding what was going on. Rachel started to shout tears beginning to well up in her eyes "I knew it!, I knew you led me on" this caught Ross totally off guard he had no idea what she was talking about

"WHAT!!" Ross's eyes shot out of there sockets in shock "you kissed me!" Rachel sighed "not now you idiot, at the fair"

"ahhh" said Ross all was becoming clearer but he wasn't about to let her win the argument "yeah and even then I didn't lead you on"

" yes you did!" said Rachel raising her voice but not as so to wake the children. She was now more angry than upset Ross took a deep breath before he spoke again

"ok HOW did I lead you on?" Rachel began flailing her arms around wildly

"I don't know you were acting all sweet and the setting…." she started to cry again "and it was just…"She was just about ready to breakdown

"Hard to resist…" Ross finished for her

"yeah…" she looked down

Ross went over to hug her but she pushed him away

"don't… just leave me alone" and with that she ran into the bathroom and locked herself in. Ross banged on the door shouting "RACH,COME OUT,LETS TALK ABOUT THIS" but she just screamed back 'no' and to shut up because he would wake the girls up.

_**Inside the bathroom **_

Rachel sat against the bathroom door with her knees tucked in against her body and her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. Her face was buried in her knees as the tears flowed from her eyes. She couldn't believe she had tried to trust him again, believed that it might have worked.

_How could I have been so stupid, he doesn't love me and if he did he has a funny way of showing it_.

She could hear him shouting out to her but she just covered her ears and tried her hardest not to listen, though she did hear him beg for them to talk but she didn't want to, she didn't want to feel any more pain. _What was he thinking anyway?_, _shouting at the top of his voice at like 3am in the morning he just got Ella back to sleep is he trying to wake her up again?_

She could feel the door vibrate as he banged his fists against it trying to get it open .It did scare her to a point where she thought he might break the dam thing through but she refused to open up she just shouted back 'no' and to 'be quiet' hoping to god he would get the message and go away.

_Then silence..._

She looked up "had he given up?"

_**Back in the living room**_

Ross had been banging on the door for about 10 minutes now he couldn't leave it like this, he couldn't leave her to cry herself to sleep on the bathroom floor. He thought if he stayed there long enough she would come out but it didn't seem to be working, suddenly Ross's attention was stirred by the opening of the door to his daughters room. Ross turned to see Emma walking out of her room in her plain yellow PJ's clutching a dinosaur teddy, half asleep she spoke

"Daddy why are you and mummy shouting, you woke me up"

Ross sighed, "we're not shouting we're just talking sorry if we woke you" which Ross knew was a blatant lie because he had been shouting

But Emma was having none of it and worry overtook her because she couldn't see her mummy

"Where's mummy?" She asked looking around

Ross didn't need this right now

"Emma go to bed" he ordered

"No!" she demanded "not until you tell me where mummy is!"

"Emma go to bed" Ross said again trying his best to stay calm but getting more annoyed now.

"Mummmmmy" Emma shouted

"GET TO BED!!" Ross shouted at her in a tone that stunned Emma she couldn't believe it her dad had never shouted at her before and it broke her heart

She started to cry

_**Inside the bathroom**_

Rachel was gob smacked that Ross had just raised his voice and shouted at one of his daughters when she heard someone call out mummy she was about to get up and go out but now she stood in silence at what had just happened. When she finally got back to normal she heard viscous crying so she flung the door open sending Ross flying to the ground and halfway across the room.

Rachel was even more shocked that it was Emma that he had shouted at, the two had such a strong bond and loved each other more than life itself. She felt partly to blame because the argument had been about her. When Emma saw her mum appear she ran to her, Rachel caught her in her arms holding her tight as she cried onto her shoulder. When Emma had calmed down a little bit she muttered between muffled sobs

"daddy shouted loud at me I only wanted you mummy I was only…"

"shhhh" Rachel said stroking her hair and pulling her back towards her "it's ok I'm here now" she continued to make shhhing noises to calm her down while Ross went to make a drink, he was too angry to think about the affect he had just had on Emma.

After a while Emma calmed down and fell asleep ,Rachel put her back to bed then walked out with a very angry face.

She picked up the first thing she could find which happened to be a phonebook and walked towards him glaring hard into his eyes, when she got to him she began beating him with the phone book ."ahhh stop" Rachel stopped for a second trying to catch her breath and taking a few deep breaths but what Ross said next didn't help at all to calm her down.

"You know this feels familiar in some way"

_**Flash back **_

_In Monica and Rachel's apartment Rachel is trying to close the door on Ross_

_Ross tried to force the door open begging Rachel to let him in "Come on, Rachel, come on! Talk to me! Please!!"_

_Rachel just turned her back to Ross "I can't talk to you. I can't even look at you right now!"_

"_Rachel?" Ross said in a plea to get her attention_

_But Rachel didn't want to even look or be near him right now "Just get away from me!" She ordered_

_But Ross wasn't having any of it he wasn't going to give up on them just like that "No, it was a mistake! I made a mistake! Okay?" Said Ross trying to reason with her or at least start to talk about it._

"_A mistake?! What were you trying to put it in? Her purse?!" Rachel stated too angry to think straight_

"_Whe-where did he put it?!" Phoebe asked from Monica's bedroom where her, Monica, Chandler and Joey were staying out of the way but listening in on Ross and Rachel's argument._

"_Ross, you had sex with another woman!" Rachel shouted_

_Monica and Phoebe gasped shocked that Ross would do something like that._

_Rachel opened the front door "Y'know what, I want you to leave! Get outta here!" She demanded hoping to god that he would leave._

"_Noo!!" Ross demanded determined not to leave until they had settled this or at the very least talked about it_

"_Just get out! Now!!" Rachel shouted wanting to get rid of him_

"_No!! No!! I wanna stay. I wanna talk about this," said Ross trying to stay strong_

_Quote from the song Affirmation "I believe the sun should never set upon an argument"_

_(Just thought it suited the scene)_

_Rachel slammed the door shut "Okay! All right! How was she?"_

_Chandler gulped "Uh-oh." he said knowing Ross would have trouble answering the question and would probably make it worse._

_Ross was confused "What?"_

_But Rachel just crossed her arms and smirked "was she good?" She asked_

_Joey thinking the same thing as Chandler panicked "Don't answer that."_

_Ross just stayed quiet_

"_Come on Ross! You said you wanted to talk about it, let's talk about it!! How was she?"_

"_She was…" Ross hesitated_

_Joey and Chandler were spouting suggestions of what Ross should say like Awful! Horrible!, She was not good. Not good and She was nothing compared to you._

_But Ross's answer clearly wasn't the one he should of chose_

"_She, she was different."_

_Chandler and Joey went silent_

_And Rachel was NOT in the slightest bit impressed, her face turned angrier than it had been before and she tensed up _

"_Good different?" She asked through gritted teeth_

_Ross squeaked the answer "Nobody likes change." By now he knew he was in trouble_

_Rachel picks up a newspaper and starts beating him with it._

"_What? Okay, okay, okay, okay." Ross squirmed he wasn't much of a manly man and didn't like the idea of being beaten up by a girl after his childhood with Monica._

_End of flashback_

"Don't you **DARE** say it!" said Rachel in a serious warning tone as she pointed her finger in Ross's face. Ross nodded slightly scared of what might happen if he didn't.

But Rachel slapped him across the face anyway

"You idiot you've seen Emma's room and can't you see she idolises you, you're going to ruin it. Out of everyone who loves you she's the one that cried for you when you were gone, she's the one who rejected Tony because he wasn't you, she's the one that never stopped believing in us, the one that never stopped loving you.. and then you go and shout at her when she's done nothing wrong!"

"She wouldn't got too bed" Ross countered

"Because she was worried about me about us!"

Ross looked down he had no answer to that he felt ashamed of himself. Rachel sighed

"Ross I can't take this anymore and I really didn't want to do this but I can't keep living like this" Ross looked up "Ross I thought I would be ok with you being here all the time and us not being together but still married and with the little hope that someday we might be together but I'm not, Ross you can live with us as long as you want but you have a 2 weeks to decide if you want to be with me."

This shocked Ross "Rach come on isn't this a bit unreasonable this isn't fair"

"Maybe not Ross but I can't live like this anymore, I'm sorry goodnight Ross."

She turned and went back to bed before Ross could say anything else. Ross kicked the sofa and after a while tried to calm down but he was very angry all that night and hardly got any sleep. They had only just started to get their lives back on track he thought they had a chance in the future now that they were friends but it seems not there is only one thing going on in her mind divorcé. Ross was sure that if he and Rachel ever got married then it would last forever how wrong he was. He had been given a chance to save there marriage but would he take it?.

The atmosphere was very tense as everyone sat around the table for breakfast Emma hadn't said a word to Ross all morning. Rachel just sat not looking at anyone and Ella was looking very confused as to why it was so quiet ,she didn't like it.

"I have something to say" she said in a loud voice to get everyone's attention. Everyone turned to look at her

"It's my birthday soon!" she stated proudly, this intrigued Ross "mine too" muttered Emma still staring at her food ."Ish me going to have a party?" asked Ella

"If you want" replied Rachel, to be exact Ella and Emma's birthday was in a week and a half and Rachel had been very aware of this and had already gone out and bought some of Ella's presents. She thought seeing as Ross and Emma were so close and Ross was here she would ask him to buy Emma's presents and they would just say all the presents for both the girls were from both of them.

"Can Tony come?" asked Ella, Ross stopped eating when she said that , Rachel answered the same way she always did when Ella asked about seeing Tony "maybe" but she didn't realise how sick Ella was of her saying that she jumped off her chair and shouted "you always say that! and Tony IS coming to my party he would not forget my birthday!" she stated and with that she turned and stomped back to her room .

Ross was still contemplating what Rachel had said last night about him having 2 weeks to decide whether he wanted to be with her or suffer a 4th divorce and he really didn't want that it would also mean his second divorce from Rachel and that was worse, breaking up a lot was one thing but divorcing more than once with the woman you believe you were destined to be with was 10x worse. He decided not to think about it right now.

Rachel turned to Emma "Emma will you go check on your sister while I talk to your father"

"ok mummy" said Emma a little unsure in case they started fighting again but getting down from her chair and walking towards her and her sisters room she did as she was told.

"Sooo.." started Rachel "I thought that while the girls were at school and playgroup today we could go and get some stuff for their party and don't worry I have already bought most

of Ella's presents but I thought since you're here this year you could buy Emma's ok?"

"Yeah seems fair" said Ross perking up he was glad she hadn't brought up what happened last night .

Ross and Rachel took Emma to school and Ella to a playgroup for the day and set

off for Scarsdale town center.

When they got there they parked up and Ross kindly paid for the parking meter. They walked around for about 5 minutes when they came to a Woolworths.

They went inside "Ross I'm just going to look at the clothes section for Ella for her birthday ok?" said Rachel already walking off Ross thought it wise to get Emma some clothes for her birthday as well and thought he would have a better chance of choosing the right ones if Rachel was there with him so he ran across the store to keep up with her but tripped over a hanger that had dropped off from a children's underwear stand ,in the process Ross fell into the stand knocking it down with children's socks, vests and knickers and underpants falling all over him . Rachel tutted and bent down to help him up slightly annoyed that he was making a fool of himself and embarrassing her.

"Can't you do anything right Ross!"

"sorry" Ross stuttered regaining himself and picking up the underwear people were staring at Ross and Rachel and Rachel just couldn't take it.

She got up off the floor with a pile of underwear in her hands but anger over took her and she threw them at Ross

"why do you always have to ruin everything" shouted Rachel ,Ross just clutched his head in pain because the hangers had hurt him hard "owww" but before he could answer Rachel had walked off to another part of the store. Ross finished putting everything back on the stall and walked around the store trying to find Rachel. When he finely did find her she was at the arts and craft's department she turned when se saw Ross and picked up a colouring book

"Ross do you think Ella will like this one?"

"I don't know" Ross said not really paying attention

Rachel slammed the colouring book down "your never sure are you" and she picked up some random things like a packet of crayons and a colouring book and walked off.

_**Meanwhile **_

Ross was looking at stationary sets for Emma because Rachel had told him that Emma was very creative. He found a very big one in a bright yellow crate with a red lid that looked like a house roof. He got it down and looked inside ,it contained 6 pots of paint ,a packet of 200 felt tips ,a box of crayons and a packet of coloured pencils, a pencil case and accessories, a maths set , it also had a fun set of different coloured paper shiny and normal and cut out shapes and a packet of stencils, Ross noted that it contained a special make your own dinosaur pack .Ross loved it and knew Emma would love it too. He looked at the price tag $30 the price was a lot but Ross thought as this was the only party he had been to of Emma's in 3 years then price shouldn't matter. He went and got a trolley from the front and went around the store choosing and rejecting different gifts. He bought Emma some underwear (but was very discreet) ,a princess dressing up outfit ,the art crate and a big baby bratz doll. He found it was easier than he thought to shop for a nearly 6 year old girl. Rachel caught him up later when she had calmed down and finished picking presents for Ella. She had bought crayons and a colouring book, a jigsaw and a new dress she was shocked when she saw Ross's full trolley of toys

"Ross! How much did you buy for Emma?" She said shocked

"just what she deserves but I'm not finished yet" Ross said grinning at Rachel's shocked face. They paid for the items and went off to the next shop, Ross wanted to buy Emma some books and a DVD and Rachel wanted to get Ella some books too.

When they got in the bookshop Ross and Rachel went to the children's books they looked for a while until Ross decided on a new children's fun fact file with a dinosaurs booklet with it and The Jolly postman and a Topsy and Tim go to the zoo book. Rachel chose a Dora the explorer book and The very hungry caterpillar. They paid for the books and Ross and Rachel went off to HMV because Ross wanted to buy Emma a DVD on science and dinosaurs to fuel her mind more he thought a documentary would be perfect.

"Ross don't you think your spending a little too much money on Ella" Rachel said as Ross was looking at the Disney movie Dinosaurs Rachel added "she's got that"

Ross smiled " not at all she deserves it all"

"and your not doing it to make up for the fact that you shouted at her?"

Ross blushed

"I knew it, Ross that isn't fair"

"hey you just wait I have something up my sleeve"

Rachel just tutted.

After they had finished shopping and had bought all the accessories for the party they came across a jewellers Ross asked Rachel to wait outside for him so she did and Ross went in and ordered something. Rachel was surprised when he came out empty handed but Ross just said they could go so she thought not much of it.

_**A Week and a half later**_

It was the 30th September 2010 and Emma and Ella and Ross and Rachel had just got up and were eating breakfast. Ella could hardly sit still she was so excited partly because today was her birthday party. Emma was excited because Ben her half brother who she hadn't seen in 4 years since her 2nd birthday party wads coming round, she missed him so much and she had the chance to show her friends her big brother. She hoped that Tony wouldn't turn up and that they would just be able to have a nice _Family _party.

Ross and Rachel began setting up the party at about 12 o clock because it began at 2pm Ella helped her mum with the party food while Emma helped Ross blow up the balloons.

At 1.30 the first guest arrived, Emma's best friend from school, Natalie Adams. When the doorbell rang Emma ran to the door "that will be Nat, she said she was coming early" when she opened the door there was Natalie standing with her mum in a frilly yellow dress "hello Emma happy birthday" Natalie's mum greeted "hello, thank you Miss Adams"

"hi Em!, happy birthday!" chirped Natalie as she gave Emma her card and present

"thanks Nat" Emma smiled as she accepted the present and card and hugged her best friend. When she let go she guided Natalie inside.

When Natalie was sure her mum had gone she said "my mum _insisted _on coming to the door with me" Emma rolled her eyes "parents" Natalie nodded and they made there way into the living room

"hello Natalie" greeted Rachel "hello Mrs Geller, hi Ella" greeted Natalie "and who's that?" whispered Natalie referring to Ross "oh that's my dad!" stated Emma

"the one you told me about and does that mean Tony's not here now?"

"nope" grinned Emma "and yeah that's the one"

"that's great Em"

"Hello Mr Geller" greeted Natalie walking up to Ross and extending her hand

Ross turned to look at the little girl "hello Natalie thanks for coming" he said while bending down and shaking her hand.

"I wouldn't miss Emma's birthday for the world" laughed Natalie

"And mine!" cheered Ella running up and hugging Natalie, Ella liked Natalie a lot and got on with her very well

"yes and yours" she said hugging Ella

"Did you bring me a present?" Asked Ella looking up with eager eyes

"Ella!" Said Rachel sternly "its rude to ask people for presents"

"Sorry" said Ella sadly looking down

"It's ok Mrs Gellar, I did bring Ella something"

Ella's eyes lit up and Natalie reached into a carrier bag that she had with her and took out a teddy shaped present wrapped up in pink paper and a card and handed them to Ella

Ella squealed and took the present but Emma grabbed her hand

Ella looked like she about to cry "GET OFF ME!"

"Ella what do you say?"

"thank you Natalie AND GET OFF ME EMMA, MUMMMMY!!!" screamed Ella

"Emma let your sister go" Rachel told Emma

Emma released Ella and she ran to the sofa to put her present down with her others.

"Come and see my party dress!" chirped Emma

"ok" they both ran to Emma and Ella's room.

"By the way is your brother here yet?" asked Natalie eager to meet the brother that Emma had told her so much about

Emma stopped and looked down sadly "no not yet"

Natalie sensed Emma's sadness and put her arm around her "don't worry he will come, when was the last time you saw him?"

"About 4 years ago at my second birthday"

"Wow!" Natalie was surprised "just don't worry Em, I know he will turn up"

"Thanks Nat you're the greatest."

Emma showed Natalie her party dress which was long pink dress that came down to he ankles it had frilly pink trimming at the bottom. The dress was made of pink silk and really showed off Emma's young figure. Emma had her hair with some of it in a pony tail wrapped up with a big pink flower bobble that stood in the middle of her head.

Natalie gazed at "Emma wow you look beautiful!"

Emma blushed looking down at herself and liking what she saw.

At about 1.50pm Emma's friends started to arrive and a few of Ella's friends from playgroup. Everyone was playing happily when the doorbell rang Emma went to answer it she was answering the door all day today she had insisted because they were her guests but when she saw who was at the door she called "mummm"

"Hello Emma" said the person

Rachel strolled to the door

"Emma I thought you wanted to greet your gue…" but then Rachel saw who it was

"Hello Monica what are you doing here?" said Rachel

"Hello Rachel, we brought the kids for the party" said Monica plainly "Ross invited us"

Rachel looked behind her at Ross a bit annoyed that he hadn't told her about this arrangement but she put on a smile and turned back to Monica and the twins

"Ok that's great, hi Chandler" said Rachel when she noticed him but Chandler wouldn't even look at her

Rachel and Emma then noticed jack and Judy Gellar walking up behind Monica and Chandler

Rachel and Emma stepped inside and Monica walked in with Erica holding her hand and Chandler walked in with Jack holding his hand and Jack and Judy came in when they saw Emma they squealed "there's my granddaughter" she pinched her cheeks and smothered her in kisses Emma closed her eyes and hoped it would end soon.

Erica had her now long blonde hair that came down to the middle of her back in 2 pony tails and was wearing a long sleeveless blue dress that flowed all the way down to her ankles. Jack had on a blue and while thinly striped shirt and navy blue pants, he had blonde hair as well that flowed down to his ears, it was obvious that it had been combed back and that he had been messing with it.

Emma gave Erica and Jack the once over then spoke "Erica ,Jack do you want to come and play with me and my friends in my room?"

Erica and Jack were very shy but looked up at their Monica "can we mummy?"

"If you want just behave and don't make a mess" Monica was panicking a bit about how this reunion would go but from now it all seemed to be running smoothly, she just had to make sure she kept an eye on Chandler and Rachel. She had managed to forgive Chandler because she believed he was truly sorry and that he had made one single mistake and she was sure with Rachel gone he would never make the same mistake again but she could never forgive Rachel for all the pain she had caused to her and Ross. She was only here because Ross had invited her and for the twins. She smiled looking down at her neat and tidy twins she was very impressed at how they had turned out from her careful raising and recalling how amazing they looked. Erica's and Jacks faces lit up and all 3 of them ran off back to join Emma's friends.

Inside Emma and Ella's room Ella was showing her 2 friends who had come round her toys and Emma walked in to see a bunch of 4 girls in a circle laughing and whispering

"Girls" Emma announced every one turned around and looked at Emma and Erica and Jack, Erica and Jack held hands because they were nervous but a few people were giggling because they thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend

"This is Erica and Jack my twin cousins"

Anyone who had been giggling went silent and one girl spoke up "Emma you never said you had twin cousins your own age"

Wellll…Emma stumbled not really wanting to tell them the truth " don't get to see them often"

"Why?" asked another girl

Because they live far away Erica and Jack said together Emma nodded While Erica winked at Emma

Some of the girls didn't't believe Emma so they asked Erica and Jack themselves

"Are you really Emma's twin cousins?"

Erica and Jack turned to each other and smirked having an idea

Erica: We are

Jack: Emma's twin

Together: cousins

Everyone laughed and so did Emma, Erica and Jack.

Just as everyone was about to eat and Emma was sulking because it was 2.45 and Ben _still_ hadn't shown up she had been so desperate to see him. Natalie kept reassuring Emma telling her that maybe he was just late but she was starting to doubt his appearance herself. So she was thrilled when the doorbell rang Emma ran to the door and flung it open, there standing on the other side was a 15 year old boy with blonde hair dressed in black pants a white Nike t-shirt and a black McKenzie jacket

"Hiya Emma, happy birthday sorry I'm late" he said in a deep voice scratching the back of his head as he went to give her a neatly wrapped present but Emma stood still in shock.

The boy was getting confused "Emma don't you remember me? its me Ben" Emma nodded then shocked Ben by running into his arms hugging him tightly .

Ben laughed "Emma if you squeeze me anymore your going to break me!" he joked

Emma pulled away embarrassed "sorry"

"Its k, can I come in?"

"Yes of course" Emma said still recovering from the shock and embarrassment but she stepped aside anyway.

"Hi everyone" Ben greeted when he go inside "Beennnn" said the twins as they ran into Ben's arms "hiya you two" he said hugging them both and patting both their heads. "Hiya son" said Ross in a cool discreet manly voice "hiya dad, ya ok?"

"yeah I'm fine, how's your mother?"

"Which one?" Joked Ben they both laughed "she's fine, her and Susan are as strong as ever they said there going to renew their wedding vows next year"

"That's great, tell them hi from me"

"I will dad"

Rachel just watched on she couldn't believe how much Ben had grown. The last time she had seen him was just before having Ella, she couldn't believe how much he resembled carol, she went up to him

"Hello Ben"

Ben turned around "Rachel!" he said hugging her "long time no see"

"I'll say" she smiled glad that like Monica and Chandler Ben wasn't showing any signs of being mad at her. The actual fact was that Ben only wanted his dad to be happy and he knew Rachel made Ross happy and he knew Rachel had hurt his dad in the past but he really liked Rachel and they were back together well at least living together now with their children and Ben believed everything would work out this time.

Rachel had made it an effort to try and make very small interactions with the twins She knew that Monica still hadn't forgiven her and Chandler obviously didn't want anything to do with her but that's no reason why the twins should suffer, she was their aunt after all But she knew if she came on too strongly then Monica would probably take them away.

At 3.00 it was time to open presents Emma and Ella sat in a circle with all of their friends and family. Rachel got a present from the HUGE pile and looked at the label she passed it to Emma "that ones from Natalie" Emma smiled looking at Natalie as she opened it, inside was a Disney dinosaur stationary set "awww thanks Nat" she said going up to her best friend and hugging her everyone awed. Next was Ella's turn to open a present Rachel picked one from the pile "this ones from Erica and Jack Ella", Ella smiled eager to unwrap it, Erica and Jack looked at Ella watching intently for her reaction. When Ella got all the wrapping off there was a toy oven inside. Ella smiled and showed her mummy what do you say Ella said Rachel Ella turned to the twins "thank you"

"You can make cookies with it, we do" said Erica and Jack together

Ella smiled

Next Rachel picked up one of Emma's biggest presents the art crate from Ross

"This is from me and your dad" Rachel and Ross had agreed that all the presents were going to be from both of them.

Emma looked at the huge present in front of her wondering what it was and started to open it ,what she saw was a big yellow crate with Crayola written on it. She didn't really know what it was so she took the lid off and her eyes lit up when she saw what was in it.

"WOW!! Thanks mummy, thanks daddy, I love it!" she began looking at everything inside but Rachel took it to the other presents saying she could play with it later.

This process continued until every present was opened

"Is that them all?" Rachel asked staring at the empty table

"Not quite" Ross said reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out 2 identical small rectangle shaped presents wrapped in shiny purple paper with a pink bow on them.

He handed one to Ella, then one to Emma. Emma read the card aloud knowing Ella wouldn't be able to read it

_To Emma_

_Happy birthday_

_Hope you like this_

_Love_

_Daddy _

_Xxx_

Emma and Ella opened the presents and couldn't believe what was inside ,there in a little black box was a silver bracelet and in the middle was Emma's name joined together and carved out of silver. Ella's was the same but with Ella on it. Ella stood up and went to show her mum. When Rachel saw the bracelet she was in shock it was beautiful

"mummy will you put it on for me"

"Of course sweetie"

Emma just sat staring at it , out of all the presents she had got this was the best.

She stood up and walked over to Ross, Ella did the same and both girls gave him a big hug

Emma started to cry "thank you daddy"

"Thank you Rossy" said Ella hugging him

Ross was sad as he thought this would win Ella over and that she would finely accept him as her daddy.

By now it was 3.45pm and the party was due to end at 4.30pm so they knew they had to do the cakes. Rachel went into the kitchen into the cupboard and brought out a round white iced Barbie cake with four candles on it. Ross came back with a pink t-rex dinosaur 3d cake with 6 candles going down it's cake

Emma and Ella were in wow they loved their cakes so as Rachel lit Emma's candles and Ross set the camera when it was set he ran into the picture before it was taken

"Make a wish" said Rachel smiling down at her daughter just before she blew out the candles

Emma made a wish and gave the candles a big blow.

Next it was Ella's turn, Ross set the camera and Rachel lit the candles

"Make a wish" said Rachel, Ella made a wish but little did she know that it was about to come true. As she blew out the candles and the camera flashed the door bell rang Rachel looked at Emma as if signalling if she was expecting anyone else but Emma looked as confused as everyone else she got up to open the door and was surprised when Ella insisted on going with her Emma opened the door slowly and got the shock of her life at who it was

"Tonnnyyyy!!!" Ella shouted jumping into his arms…

TBC

Thanks for reading this lonnnnng chapter


	25. Decision time

**Chapter 25: Decision time**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter it took me AGES to write

This chapter is a bit simpler tell me if you like it or not.

Enjoy!

XXX

Rachel listened as she heard the cheerful scream of her 4 year old daughter Ella

"Tonyyyy"

She was not that surprised that he had turned up, he had always been a kind, giving and caring person and never forgot the girls birthdays and always wanted to share those special times with them. But she was still worried because Ross was here; how would he react to meeting Tony?

Ross had frozen on the spot he, couldn't believe _he _had turned up.

Rachel made her way to the door, when she got there she saw Emma's scowling face looking straight at Tony. Emma muttered through gritted teeth

"Don't …you…ruin…my…birthday"

Tony smiled "I have no intention of ruining it. I only want to make it better"

"Then go away" Emma snapped back

"Sorry no can do kiddo, I came to see your mummy and Ella" while he said this he ruffled Emma's neat hair which she really didn't like; she pulled back roughly and stomped back inside.

"Hello Tony" said Rachel

Ella turned in Tony's arms "I'm so glad you came back Tony, me missed you"

Tony smiled "I missed you too kiddo"

"Hi Rachel" Tony said smiling "can I come in?"

Rachel pondered this for a second then reluctantly let him in "sure" Rachel said, a bit uncertain as to how everyone would react.

Tony walked in holding Ella in his arms and everyone turned to look.

"Everyone, this is a good friend of mine, Tony" announced Rachel

"Ohhhh" and "ahhh" everyone declared, finally putting a face to the name.

Tony smiled at everyone then noticed one person who was glaring at him menacingly

He walked over to him, it was Ross "So who are you then?" he asked

"That's Rossy!" cut in Ella

"Well hello Rossy" Tony said smiling and extending his spare hand out for Ross who took it "Hello Tony" but inside Ross was thinking;

_What does this jerk think he's doing, swamping in here with my daughter in his arms, she's my daughter, he was supposed to be gone, everything I worked for with Ella is going to be ruined, no! I won't let that happen._

Tony wondered if this was the same Ross that Rachel had talked about, the one that was a bad father to Ella and never appreciated Rachel to her full extent. You see Tony loved Rachel with all his heart and he was very surprised to find this man standing before him that Rachel loved so much not willing to love her back; he hated Ross for everything he did to Rachel. For driving her away, for hurting her, for all the sleepless nights he had caused. For all the times Rachel had called him up in tears over Ross and for never being there to love her to the extent he thought she deserved.

And most of all he hated Ross because he was the only thing that stood in the way of Rachel, him and the girls being happy as a family. He needed to know if this was the same one, he certainly looked like the one Rachel had described.

"So Ross, are you 'THE' Ross that I've heard so much about from Rachel?" asked Tony nicely

Ross stared at him blankly "I am" but what Ross wanted to say was _and are you the Tony that__'s manipulated my daughter into believing you're her father!_

Tony decided that this Ross deserved no respect from him and decided to play with him a bit and see what he was like after 3 years of being away from Rachel and his children; he knew just the thing that would spark him off.

Tony tickled Ella and she giggled

"It must be great having a wife and children" he said to Ross not looking at him, just smiling and concentrating on Ella

Ross was thinking _what the hell is this guy up to? Is he taunting me?_

"Yeah, it's great always having someone to love who loves you" Ross replied smugly.

By now everyone else had gone back to playing and talking but Rachel was keeping a safe distance from Tony, Ella and Ross and watching them to make sure a fight didn't break out.

"I'd love to have a daughter like Ella, she's beautiful and always has so much love to give" Tony said with a glint in his eye.

Ella smiled and Ross gritted his teeth trying for the sake that they were surrounded by people not to retaliate, if had they been alone he would have punched this jerk out.

_But she's my daughter _he said to himself, reassuring himself.

"I just love spending time with her" said Tony stroking Ella's hair, Ella smiled and put her head on Tony's shoulder.

This infuriated Ross; he hated seeing his youngest daughter cozying up to another man as if he was her dad.

Tony smirked knowing the affect he was probably having on Ross but he wanted Ross to know that he wasn't the only man in Ella's life anymore and never was for that fact. Tony had spent the last 3 years watching this beautiful intelligent talkative little girl grow up, he had been there for all her firsts and he'd be dammed if he was going to let some idiot take her away from him. The reason he had come here today was because he missed Ella and Rachel so much and he thought being her birthday would be the perfect excuse to see her. He knew he had told Rachel that she should be with Ross but he had not expected Ross to be here.

"And seeing her growing up" Tony continued

_She's my daughter, mine! _Ross kept saying reassuring himself but Tony was slowly wearing down Ross's patience.

Ross was going in for the kill, his target, Ross's heart.

"Sometimes I feel as if she's my dau…." but before he could finish the doorbell rang and the chanting in Ross's head got louder till he exploded and screamed

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!!!"

Everyone went silent, even Tony and Ella were shocked. Ross grabbed Ella from Tony expecting everything to be alright once he had her but, what he didn't expect was for her to scream for Tony.

Rachel glared at Ross she couldn't't believe he was embarrassing himself and her like this

"Put me down Rossy" Ella demanded

"Yeah Ross you heard the girl put her down" Tony said, trying to act all innocent but smirking inside. Tony hoped that now Ross cared about Ella he wouldn't be so quick to lose her and would treat her better. He loved Ella and if Ross was going to be spending so much time with her he wanted to make sure he was treating her right and at least trying to be a better father, though he knew he would never be as good as him and Ella had already shown who she wanted.

Ross looked at Ella in his arms who actually looked a mix of anger and scared, he didn't want to scare her but he also didn't want some man taking his daughter away from him, he had already lost her once he didn't want to lose her again. But he just didn't know what to, hand her over and accept defeat or make her stay with someone she clearly didn't want to be with. He only wanted what was best for her and what made her happy.

He looked over to Rachel who looked VERY angry and he was slightly worried, after all it was her daughter that they were fighting over and it was all because of her. She was so worried about Ella; she was so young and shouldn't have to deal with this. She sighed and shook her head as if to say, this isn't right Ross and you know it.

He then looked to Tony who was keeping a straight face. Everyone was waiting silently to see what Ross would do, he reluctantly put Ella down and she ran to Tony, who hugged her, and at that moment Ross felt like the bad man, he felt like he had lost an ongoing battle and he felt like everyone in the room was thinking of how selfish he was for snatching a little girl away from someone she liked so much when all Ross really wanted was to have Ella back. He didn't want to lose her again and still regretted those 3 years of her life but he had to admit it was partly Rachel's fault though he still felt like he was going to cry right there on the spot in front of everyone.

Tony put his arm around Ella and held her against him. Ross looked down sadly as the little girl stared up at him. Emma had watched the whole scene and felt so bad for her dad, she understood that he was only trying to take what was rightfully his and she also knew how mean Tony could be and how he could manipulate her into believing Tony was her father.

Everyone was still quiet and looking at Ross, Tony and Ella. Emma got off her seat at the dinning table and walked over to Ross, she tugged on his pant leg and Ross looked to his side he saw his oldest daughter Emma standing by his side extending her hands as if to say she wanted to be picked up. Ross picked her up and she hugged his neck as she whispered in his ear.

"_I love you daddy and I don't like Tony you will always be the best daddy"_

Ross felt like he would cry, he could always count on Emma to make him feel better. He knew Emma would never think of Tony as her dad but held onto her tightly all the same, he was so grateful for her "I love you too Emma, forever and ever" he whispered.

Tony was dragged across the room as everyone went back to doing what they were doing and Ella stood in front of Erica and Jack "these my twiny cousins" she told Tony.

Tony was intrigued "do you two have names?" he asked bending down to there height. Erica got scared and clutched her brother's hand, "Who are your parents then"? Tony asked them, curious as to how these two were related to Ross or Rachel. The twins didn't answer they just ran to their mum and dad clutching their legs. Monica was surprised to see her daughter come running up to her but then noticed where they had come from. She didn't trust Tony after the incident that had just occurred and decided it was time they left.

"Rachel, we're going to go now" Monica said

"Oh ok" Rachel reached over to a table filled with party bags and handed one to Erica and one to Jack.

"Thank you" they both said as they left.

"Awww you're welcome" Rachel said, smiling at them and thinking how cute they looked.

"Look Tony, looks what Rossy got me" Ella said, showing him the bracelet inscribed neatly with "Ella" on it.

As usual Tony wanted to outdo Ross, "That's pretty Ella, but I have a present for you

and Emma, do you want to come and get it?" said Tony.

Ella's face lit up and she nodded enthusiastically.

Tony went over to Emma who was standing by Ross as he avoided all eye contact with Ross and looked at Emma

"Emma I have a present for you, do you want to come and get it"

Emma backed up to Ross and grabbed his hand and shook her head at Tony.

"Come on Emma he says" prompting her.

Ben jumped in "Listen pal" he said "She doesn't want to go, leave the poor girl alone"

"Why should I listen to you you're just a kid" said Tony.

This annoyed Ross, what in the world gave this jerk permission to talk to his son like that.

Ross pushed him back hard, "Hey! Don't talk to my son like that".

"Just what I expected from a Geller" Tony said rolling his eyes.

Ross, Rachel, Ben and Emma were all offended.

"Fine, Ross can come too" said Tony pretending to be polite when all he really wanted to do was punch him in the face.

Emma looked up at Ross then towards Tony and nodded her head

So Rachel, Ella, Tony, Ben, Emma and Ross all trotted downstairs. When they got outside there were 2 pink and purple, shiny bikes.

Emma's had a pink frame, pink wheels and white Stabilizers with a pink seat, it had a basket on the front and purple ribbons on the handles with a matching helmet

Ella's had a purple frame, purple wheels and white stabilizers with a purple seat, it had a seat on the back where Ella could put a doll or Barbie, it had purple ribbons, it came with a matching helmet.

Ross looked away angry that this jerk who had;nt even seen his daughters in about 6 weeks had gone and bought them both new bikes. He was also jealous, i could of bought them new bikes i just did'nt think of it he muttered quietly.

"Wow!!!" Ella said looking up at Tony "Is one for me?"

"Yeah that one", Tony said pointing to the smaller bike.

Ella jumped with glee and rushed over to inspect her new bike.

Emma smiled to herself but remained steadfast and stubborn in loyalty to Ross.

Rachel turned to Emma "Emma sweetie don't you want to play with the new bike that Tony has so kindly bought you?"

However, Emma shouted "I don't want it!"

Rachel was shocked but Tony restrained himself muttering "_ungrateful child"_

Rachel sighed and shook her head.

Emma turned round and ran off up the steps back to the apartment and into her room, slamming the door. Ben and Ross ran after her.

As they entered Emma's room and saw her sitting on her bed sulking, Emma said angrily "I hate him, why does he have to come and spoil our party?" Ben sat down at the foot of Emma's bed "Emma he did just give you a new bike, why are you so mad at him?"

"Because…because he's here…" Emma stumbled "He's trying to bribe us, I don't want his gifts, I don't even want him here" she continued, trying not to cry because she was so angry. Ben patted Emma's legs her but he heard Susan shouting him. "I've got to go, bye Emma, I hope you feel better and speak to me soon ok I left my number on the table" Ben said hugging his little sister. Emma nodded "Thank you big brother and I will"

With that Ben left and Ross moved up to the top of Emma's bed and held her "Why is he here daddy?" she asked

"I don't know Emma, I really don't know, I don't want him here either"

Emma looked up "If you don't mind I just want to be alone" she said hugging her pillow and facing the wall.

Ross thought it wise to respect her wishes and let her be so he went to leave the room but just as he was about to leave he turned and looked back, feeling grateful that he had such a devoted daughter.

Outside, Rachel went up to Tony "I think you better leave now Tony" Tony nodded "Rach I might come down on Sunday to see you"

Rachel nodded, but was unsure about whether that was a good idea. Tony hugged Ella, turned and left.

In the living room Rachel was bringing Ella's bike in as she trailed behind.

"Rossy is Emma ok?" Ella asked

"Yeah she's fine she's just tired"

"I want to see her" Ella said rushing to the door but Ross stopped her "Ella your sister wants to be alone right now"

"AWWWW" Ella sighed.

Ella turned to her mum as if to ask for another answer but Rachel agreed with Ross "Ella why don't you go play with your new toys" she suggested Ella did as she was told

"Where's Ben?" Rachel asked

"Where's Tony?" Ross countered

"He went home Rachel" answered calmly "Shame" Ross said and Ross and Rachel tidied the rest of the party stuff up in silence.

When they were done Rachel turned to Ross "Now do you understand their relationship?" Ross nodded

Ross had been thinking about what Rachel had said about having 2 weeks to decide whether or not he wanted to be with her. He was still slightly angry that Rachel was making demands after what she had done 4 years ago, taking his children away from him and running off. Although he was beginning to understand where she was coming from; he had been a bad father to the girls, especially Ella and he had not made any attempt to even talk to her in the aftermath. He didn't think he could bear to have a fourth divorce. His first 3 were enough to be ashamed of; he thought that now he was married he wouldn't have to bear the name of being a divorcer. He laughed, it was a funny coincidence how all his divorces somehow seemed to involve Rachel, he had married Carol after being in love with Rachel all through high school, he had finely been able to move on with Carol. He had said Rachel's name at the alter at his second wedding. Then for the third one he had married Rachel when he was drunk and then hid it from her. So he never in a million years wanted a 4th one. He remembered something Rachel had once said.

"I always thought if me and you got married that would be the one that stuck"

Ross thought that too, but when they finely did get married again it started well, like every relationship, but then it had followed the same path and had fallen apart. Now Ross had to decide if he loved Rachel and trusted her enough to be with her again and he didn't think he could make that decision here, he needed to be alone right now. With his and Rachel's history, every time they got together it fell apart he was feeling as if the best course of action would be, as much as he would hate and regret it, to divorce her. He just didn't want to be hurt again, it was like a curse set on them that starts out well then shatters their hearts into pieces.

He went over to Rachel, who was sitting on the sofa, he tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around.

"Rach' I've been thinking about what you said about the 2 weeks and I can't make my decision here so I'm going to go home for the weekend.

"Ross I respect that but please come back on Monday"

"I will" Ross said reassuringly.

Ross went to his room to pack, when he had finished he went to Emma's room and peeked inside, she was asleep so Ross didn't have the chance to say goodbye to her but he did kiss her on the head and whisper "I love you".

Then Ross went over to Ella, who was playing with her new Barbie doll, he knelt down to her level,

"Ella"

"Yeah" she said looking up.

"I'm going away for the weekend"

"Where?" She asked.

"Back home, I have some thinking to do"

"Can i come?" she asked

No sorry princess you stay here and take care of mummy and Emma and be good"

"I will but will you come back?"

"Yes of course"

"Ok Rossy" she said hugging him.

"Goodbye Ella I love you" he whispered in a low voice so she didn't here him.

He hugged Rachel from behind "Bye Rach"

With that Ross left.

XXX

On Sunday, the party had been on Friday, Ella was out on her bike playing and Emma was watching her, she was very tempted to get her bike and play with her younger sister and since her dad was gone for the weekend she thought no harm could come from just having a _little_ go. She ran back to the apartment and grabbed her bike, Rachel smiled at the fact that her daughter finally wanted to try out the present Tony had kindly brought her. So Ella and Emma rode up and down the street. When they were at the top of the street they didn't notice a car pulling up out side there apartment and Tony getting out. He watched Emma playing on her bike and smirked.

He went up the steps and knocked on the apartment door.

Rachel was surprised to see him "Hello Rach, can I come in?"

Rachel had wanted another adult to talk to and with Ross being away that hadn't been possible so she let him in. She left the door open so Emma and Ella could go in and out.

Tony and Rachel sat down on the sofa "Sooo" Tony said "I was wondering where you and Ross stand with each other because he is living here but I've not seen you two hug or kiss or anything?"

Rachel sighed putting her head down

"Well, you see, I thought I would be able to cope with him being here all the time and maybe eventually we would get back together, but that's not the way it's turned out, Ross is great with the girls and he has proved to be a better father but I just can't live with him here knowing I'm married to him but we aren't together.

Rachel didn't know why she was opening up to Tony about her and Ross when she knew he didn't like him, but right now she needed to open up to someone.

"The urge to touch or kiss him and being near him drives me crazy, I want him so much so I went and did the stupidest thing possible"

Tony rubbed Rachel's back, actually feeling sorry for her, even though he hated Ross he also hated seeing Rachel sad or in pain

"What did you do" Tony asked

"It was stupid, we were at the fair and we were on the Ferris wheel. The atmosphere, him being there and the girls were asleep, it was all too much that we were drawn together, I kissed him but he pulled away".

Rachel felt hot tears begin to form in her eyes; Tony noticed them as well so he reached out and pulled Rachel towards him.

"That wasn't stupid, it was bound to happen" Tony said, reassuring her she had normal feelings.

Rachel shook her head "That wasn't the stupid thing"

By now Tony was confused "Then what did you do?" he asked.

Rachel tried to breathe long enough to get the next part out.

"I…I accused him of leading me on and we had this big argument and I said I couldn't live with him and be married to him but not be his wife"

"So i…"

"What" Tony stared at Rachel as she chocked out the next words.

"Told…him…he….had…2….weeks…to…decide….if…he….wanted…to…be…with…me"

Tony shook his head "Ohhh Rach why did you do that?"

"I don't know" she cried sobbing on his chest.

"You shouldn't rush things, let him come to you"

Rachel looked up "What can I do to get him to love me and want to be with me, I don't want to lose him Tony" she said, calming down a little bit.

Tony sighed again "There's not much you can do, if he loves you he will come to you but he probably already loves you, he might just be afraid of getting hurt again.

"So I'm doomed" Rachel sobbed.

"Well" Tony said, "Maybe you two should go away together for the weekend somewhere, talk stuff over, try to save your marriage".

Rachel wiped her eyes "Tony that's a great idea I'll ask Ross when he gets back.

"But don't force it Rachel and maybe I could look after the girls"

"I won't" she said trying to smile

Rachel seemed uncertain though about Tony looking after the girls "With how Emma is with you and Ross's feelings towards you I don't think that's a good idea, I will ask my mum or Ross's parents to look after them, don't worry they will be in safe hands"

Tony smiled, he didn't know exactly why he was helping Rachel with Ross but he half thought it might be because he loved Rachel so much he wanted her to be happy, no matter who she was with.

"Thanks Tony you're a great friend" she said hugging him.

Tony stood up with Rachel.

"Rachel can I do one thing before I leave forever?"

"Sure what is…"

Tony grabbed Rachel's face and pulled her towards him kissing her fully on the lips, not knowing Emma was stood at the door watching, in horror as the man she hated so much kissed her mum. What she couldn't understand was why her mum wasn't pushing him away.

The kiss was quick but intense and when it ended Tony pulled back and whispered "_I love you Rachel, I always, will goodbye",_ she just stood there dazed.

Emma stomped over to them and as Tony turned to her he swore he saw flames in her eyes.

Rachel panicked, "Emma sweetie it isn't what it looks like".

"Then what is it?" she snapped.

"Tony was just saying goodbye Emma"

"To your mouth! " She snapped back.

"He deserves at least a proper good bye" defended Rachel

"He doesn't deserve anything" Emma snapped back

"You" she said pointing at Tony, jabbing him with her finger in his stomach, "Everything was great again until you turned up I hate you! Leave my mum alone!" she shouted and kicked Tony hard on the leg. Tony fell to the floor, Rachel went to help him and Emma stared at her Mum, someone she had once been proud of, "Wait till Daddy hears about this, he loves you and this is what you go and do!" she spat. Emma glared at Tony again and stomped off to her room.

When she got there she barricaded the door with toys, drawers and anything she could find, sat on her bed and started to cry rocking back and forward clutching her knees.

Rachel broke down and started to cry, Tony thought that anything he did now and the longer he stayed would just make the situation worse, so he went out of the door and down the stairs.

He found Ella outside playing and Emma's bike parked up against the stairs.

Tony walked over to Ella and she stopped "Wow your getting good at that".

"Thanks" Ella smiled, looking up at him. He kneeled down to be her height and held both her shoulders as he looked down taking a deep breath and then looked up at her.

"Listen Ella I've got to go now"

"Will you come back?"

"I…I…" Tony said thinking about if he should lie to her or not but realized she meant so much to him that lying to her wouldn't be fair "no I won't, I'm sorry, but listen" but Ella's eyes started to well up with tears.

"Hey hey" he said reaching into his pocket and took out a tissue; he gently wiped the tears away.

"Listen I can't be your Daddy anymore"

"Why" Ella asked wiping more tears away with her sleeve.

"Your real Daddy is back now and he's going to take care of you"

"Rossy?" She asked

"Yeah" Tony said "He's a good man and he loves you a lot"

Ella nodded "I will miss you Tony"

"I will miss you too kiddo" he said hugging her "Now it's dangerous for you to be out here on your own so get yours and Emma's bike and go to your Mummy, I think she needs you now"

Ella nodded she didn't mind, she didn't really feel like playing anymore.

"Bye bye Tony" she said hugging him again.

"Bye bye Ella"

Ella picked up her bike and dragged in up the steps, then went back and got Emma's. When she got to the top of the steps she saw Tony and waved to him, he waved back then left.

Ella went inside with the 2 bikes and saw a sad sight; her mum was kneeling on the sofa curled up in a ball crying. Ella put the bikes against the wall and rushed over to Rachel "Mummy?" She said putting her hand on Rachel's back. Rachel looked up at her youngest daughter her eyes and cheeks stained from crying "Mummy needs hug?" Ella asked quietly. Rachel nodded and Ella gave her a biggg hug "Don't cry mummy" Rachel smiled finding it sweet how concerned her daughter was for her.

They stayed like that for a minute then Ella asked "Where's Emma?" Rachel pointed to Emma and Ella's room "Did Emma make Mummy cry?" she asked

"No Emma didn't make me cry she just got a little mad and went a little crazy" Ella laughed and Rachel did too.

"Did Tony make mummy cry"?

Rachel was surprised, but figured Ella must have seen Tony on his way out.

"No Tony didn't make me cry" she said stroking Ella's soft thin hair.

"Then why Mummy cry?" Ella asked while Rachel fiddled and platted Ella's hair.

"I'm just sad"

"Why?"

"Because Emma's sad and for other reasons"

"Tony leaving?" Ella guessed

Rachel was a little taken back but nodded "Yeah Tony leaving made me sad as well"

"I miss Tony too Mummy me sad too but we got Rossy now" she said trying to sound positive

"Well" Rachel said "Then we can be sad together and your right we do have Ross now he will take care of us"

"No no-one be sad" Ella said getting up and walking towards her room.

Rachel was curious as to what Ella was going to do but was quite surprised when she started banging on her bedroom door shouting "Emma, Emma".

Emma who had been sitting on her bed sulking the whole time shouted back "What!!"

"Open door" Ella shouted

"NOOO!!! I am only coming out when Daddy comes back!! And when I know Tony's gone forever".

"He is gone" shouted Ella "He not coming back!!"

"Really" Emma said a bit quieter.

"Yep"

"Just…..go away" Emma said her voice choking up it was clear she was crying.

"NO " Ella said not wanting to leave her sister like this, "let me in!" going back to Rachel.

"NO Ella just leave me alone"

Ella reluctantly gave up and went back over to Rachel.

XXX

When Ross got back that night he found Ella on Rachel's knee rocking her to sleep and Emma was nowhere in sight, so he just presumed she was in bed .

"Hi" Ross said quietly.

Rachel looked up "Hi" then looked back down at Ella.

Ross went and sat down next to Rachel and Ella. Ella saw Ross and sat up "Hiya Rossy" she said hugging him and moving onto his lap.

Ross held her "Hiya you little sweetie have you been a good little girl while I was gone?"

Ella nodded

Rachel was very surprised that Ella had willingly moved onto Ross's lap. "She's been a very good girl" Rachel said smiling at the sight of father and daughter together.

Ella looked down sadly.

Now Ross was concerned "What's wrong Ella?"

"It's Emma" she said quietly.

Rachel fidgeted.

"What about Emma" Ross asked, now concerned something had happened to his oldest daughter.

"She sad, she blocked door" Ella said pointing to her room.

"Ok" Ross said getting up; he knocked on Emma and Ella's bedroom door.

He heard what sounded like Emma waking up with a shock.

"Emma" he called

"Daddy" she said she sounded tired and like she wasn't fully awake yet.

"Yeah it's me, can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah wait a minute" Emma said sleepily, she began unblocking the door then opened it, she had got changed into her pajamas and was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Ross stepped in and got quite a shock, there were books and clothes flung all over the room.

Emma "What's all this" he said looking around the room.

"My anger" she said yawning and waking up.

"Why were you angry?" Ross asked.

"Because I saw Tony kissing mummy".

Ross jumped back, he tried to control his anger for the sake of Emma and Ella he walked out of the room "Ella will you go to your room while I speak to your mummy please?" Ross asked

Ella knew this was one of those times when the grownups wanted to speak about grownup things that she wouldn't understand so she jumped off Rachel's knee toddling into her room.

When she was in her room she sat on Emma's bed next to her and the two held each other worried about what would happen next.

When the kids had gone Ross turned to Rachel but this time with a look of hurt on his face

Rachel looked up

"Is it true?" he said.

"What?" Rachel asked puzzled.

"That Emma saw you kissing Tony".

Rachel looked down but Ross wanted an answer now

"Rach is it true? yes or no?"

"Yes" Rachel muttered

Ross put his head in his hands "for god's sake Rachel why?"

"He was just saying goodbye, because he's never going to come back again"

"And that gives him the right to kiss you?"

"Ross it's not like I'm with you or anyone else now!"

Ross was so shocked "I cannot believe you just said that Rachel you my wife!"

"Well you don't act like I am Ross! And that's why I said about divorce"

Ross sighed so many questions he wanted to ask he took a deep breath

"Did you kiss him first?"

"No he kissed me, Ross he caught me off guard"

"Did you push him off?"

Rachel stuttered "It was so quick, I didn't have time to and I thought he at least deserved to have one last kiss before he went forever"

"Why? Why? Why? does that give him the right, I thought you still loved me Rachel" Ross shouted

Rachel shouted back tears beginning to form in her eyes

"He's in love with me too Ross!!"

Ross went silent he didn't know that Tony was in love with Rachel

Ross went and sat down next to Rachel he took her hand in his

"Rachel I can't be with you again, I'm sorry, I just don't want to put my heart on the line and ruin what we have now."

Rachel started to cry now

"No Ross just give us one last chance Tony he…"

But as soon as his name was mentioned Ross pulled back and rolled his eyes

"Ross just listen"

"He said maybe we should go away for a weekend together just you and me, the girls can stay with my mum or someone, just to at least give us a chance to talk and be with each other alone to see if we still love each other as much as we once did."

"Rachel I do love you… I just can't be with you again"

"Ross please just give us a chance to save our marriage, that spark of wanting each other might still be there but we need to try Ross. Every relationship we had ended because of cheating well there's no one here to cheat on and I wouldn't want too would you?"

Ross shook his head

"So just give us one more chance."

Rachel held Ross's face with both hands "hey I know you love me, I know you do" she went in to kiss him but he pulled away

"Ok fine ONE last chance we will go on the weekend to see if we can save our marriage but i can't gurrentee anything will happen" he agreed

TBC

The next chapter will be 'The second honeymoon


	26. The second honeymoon

**Chapter 26-The Second Honeymoon**

**Notes-Sorry about the length of this chapter I guess I got carried away but I hope it's well described.**

**I found it very hard when people were saying Rachel hadn't proved herself sorry to Ross yet and to write Rachel doing all these special things for Ross would put her very OC so it was hard to find a way for Rachel to show she's sorry but stick to her Character but I tried so please tell me what you think.**

**Question for reviewers-Do you like the Chapters short or long?**

**I included a song in this chapter because I haven't had one in a long time.**

**Thank you for all the reviews please enjoy.**

**XXX**

It was Friday, the time 5pm so Ella was back from nursery and Emma was back from school. It was 1 week after Emma and Ella's party and Ross and Rachel were preparing to go away for the weekend. They were off to stay in a secluded cottage in the country side about 10 miles from New York centre. Rachel's family owned the cottage ranch. It was where they kept there daughters horses so Rachel had spent a lot of time there as a child so her mum was quite confident renting it out to her for the weekend. Rachel knew how to look after the horses because her father had taught her when she was little so the house and stable keepers had been given the weekend off.

Ross had come to a decision to leave the girls with Monica, Chandler and the twins. When they were packing Rachel spouted her concern to Ross about this current arrangement "Ross I'm not sure it's a good idea leaving the girls with Monica and Chandler"

Ross sighed "Rachel she's my sister and your ex best friend who you've known since we were in 7th grade you more than anyone must know how well Monica is with children so unclench ok? It's not like she's going to feed them to the dog" Ross said jokingly but he didn't expect the reaction he got

"They have a dog!" Rachel said in a very worried tone

"Yeah why? Rach, don't worry it's really friendly and he doesn't bite"

Rachel put her head down then took a deep breath and came up again "Ross, Ella has a very big fear of dogs"

"Oh" Ross said a bit worried himself now "well you see you didn't tell me that" Ross started to stutter thinking quickly of how to solve this "well I suppose they could lock it up"

"For the whole weekend?" Rachel questioned knowing that was just mean to lock a poor dog up for that long.

Ross didn't want to worry about it right now he would have a word with Monica and sort it out when they get there he knew he could trust his sister to keep Ella safe she would never let anything happen to her. "I will sort it out ok?"

"Ross I'm not sure, maybe it would be better if the girls stayed with my mother" Rachel suggested now even more not keen to let Ella stay with Monica. It was bad enough that Monica hated Rachel but what about if some of that hate spilled onto her daughters.

"Rach I promise I will sort it out, Ella won't even see the dog I will make sure of it just relax ok?"

But Rachel couldn't relax because she felt like the bad mother for sending her daughter into a house with the animal she feared most and she just couldn't do that to her she had to convince Ross other wise so she did the thing she thought was best even though she knew Ross wouldn't like it she had promised to herself when she moved here that Emma and Ella came first and no man could ever change that not even Ross no matter how much she loved him, so she shouted "Elllla"

Ross panicked "Rach what are you doing?"

"What I think is best for my daughter; she at least needs to know Ross, for her own sake"

"Rach please don't, you will just scare her, she will be ok I promise"

"But Ross, there's so much that could go wrong" Rachel said pleading to him.

"Like?" Ross challenged

"Like her seeing the dog, she will freak out Ross and cry her heart out so much. Ross you've never even seen her reaction to a dog, Ross she goes white as a ghost! Monica and Chandler won't be able to handle her"

Ella came over "you called mummy"

"Yes sweetie" she said bending down she stroked her face as she prepared her for the news "sweetie Ross said that Aunt Monica has a doggy are you ok with that?"

Ella's face turned to fear she shook her head fiercely "mummy I don't want to go now"

"Ella, Ross assures me you probably won't even see it"

"I don't want to go" she said clutching to Rachel tears beginning to well up in her eyes "please don't make me go mummy please"

"Ella I don't have a choice" Rachel said hating that fact

"Nooo please take me with you mummy, I wont bother you, I just play by myself. Please" she begged "I don't want to go with the doggy"

Rachel sighed knowing just how much hard work this would be. Ella was sweet a lot of the time but she could be so stubborn sometimes, a trait she most likely inherited off her in her younger days. "Ella you know I can't take you with me and it wouldn't be fair on Emma; it's mine and Ross's weekend alone" Rachel knew that Ross wanted Ella to call him daddy but Rachel refused to fuel Ella on to do that, she believed knowing from experience that when Ella was ready to accept Ross as her dad then she would start calling him daddy but until then she wouldn't pressure her.

"But Emma's not scared of dogs!"

"I know but Ella like I said I don't have a choice, I don't want you to go there anymore than you do"

"Can't Tony look after me" she said quietly but Ross heard her and gave a huff

Rachel heard him and didn't want to make things worse "no Ella he can't look after you and you know that don't you?"

"But…." Ella racked her brain thinking of people she knew who could look after her then she came up with a great idea "Grandma Greene" she shouted "she always loves to see me" Ella said hopefully.

"Maybe" Rachel said thinking it wasn't a bad idea at all.

"Rachel!" Ross scolded

"No Ross is right Ella; I can't just ring up your Grandma and ask her to look after you for the weekend. She's getting old now and you're a lot to handle sweetie she said stroking her daughters cheek.

"I know but pwleaseeee mummyyy" Rachel sighed half giving in "I'll think about it ok?"

"Yayyy" Ella shouted with glee happy that she had got her own way, though what Rachel didn't know was Ella had taken her answer as a yes so she dragged Rachel into her room and became picking up loads of toys and asking if she could take them with her.

"Sweetie I'm sure wherever you go there will be lots of toys"

"Grandma has toys?" questioned Ella tilting her head Rachel couldn't help but laugh when she did that "ok you can bring _Some_ toys ok?" she said not being able to resist her daughters young humour.

"How much is some?"

Rachel swore that Ella got her talkative nature off Ross because she never stopped and always wanted answers to everything.

"3" Rachel said sternly

Ella went off to pick her 3 toys most likely her 3 biggest toys Rachel thought so she added "and they must fit in your bag" Ella sulked and threw down her massive teddy bear and stopped trying to get her big dolls house while poor Rachel had hardly got any packing done yet and it didn't look she would be because Emma came over to her next.

"Mummy are me and Ella staying with Eri and Jack?" Rachel was surprised Emma still called Erica that, the last time she had heard her call her that was just before she had gone into labour with Ella on her 2nd birthday when they were opening Emma's presents.

"Well you are sweetie but Erica and Jack have a dog" Rachel warned

"Oh no" said Emma knowing full well how scared Ella was of them

"Yeah I know" Rachel said "so Ella might be going to stay with Grandma Greene.

Emma looked sad and Rachel instantly felt bad for letting Ella go and leaving Emma on her own at Monica's and Chandler's

"Sweetie did you want to go with Ella?"

Emma shook her head

"Then why are you sad?"

"I'm…I'm just going to miss her that's all"

"Awww" She hugged Emma, she loved the bond her daughters shared sure they fought sometimes but they always made up.

"Don't worry I'm sure she will miss you too." Emma then looked around to see if anyone was around, Ella had toddled off to sneak a biscuit and Ross was busy packing in his room so it was just Rachel and Emma just what she wanted "mummy" Emma said shyly

"Yeah?"

"Good luck" she whispered, "please win daddy back"

Rachel smiled and hugged Emma tightly "I'm going to try my best"

"You love daddy don't you mummy?" Emma asked

"Yeah.. Yeah I do" said Rachel holding Emma at arms length from her

"He loves you too mummy, I know he does"

Emma hugged her mum again then started to pack but turned around she had one more question "mummy can I have a horse?" Rachel laughed her daughter was so random "Listen Emma when your older me and you will go down to the stables Grandma Greene owns and I will teach you how to ride ok?" "ok mummy and Ella?" "yeah and Ella" she said stroking her daughters face "thank you mummy" and she left while Rachel went off to finish her packing but smiling all the way. _That's my daughter alright always knows just what to say_ Rachel thought smiling

Emma picked up her green dinosaur teddy that her dad had gave her when she was a baby, when it was just Tony, Ella, her mum and her, this was the only reminder Emma had of her dad so she treasured it. She loved that teddy and had planned to keep it till she had children then give it to them so it could bring as much happiness to them as it had to her. She slept with it every night and couldn't imagine leaving him behind even if she was only going away for a weekend. She gave it one last look then packed him in her hold all.

Everyone continued packing until they were all done they went out the apartment.

"Bye bye home" said Ella

Emma giggled

They piled into the car and Ross headed to Monica's

"Are you girls looking forward to spending the weekend with Aunt Monica and the twins?" asked Ross.

"And Uncle Chandler" Emma corrected _such a smart girl _both her parents thought

"I am" Emma shouted with glee, she loved that she would have 2 playmates for the whole weekend but she still would miss Ella.

"I'm not going!" Ella said proudly

_We'll see_ Ross said under his breath but Ella heard him

"Mummmyyy" Ella screamed "Rossy saying me going to the twiney house"

Rachel glared at Ross

"Ross leave her alone!"

Ross turned away

Which Rachel thought was very inappropriate.

After about half an hour driving Ella asked

"Mummy does grandma know me coming?"

"Not yet sweetie"

"Shouldn't you ring her then?" Ella suggested

Rachel looked at Ross he didn't look happy

Rachel sighed and got out her phone, she searched the contacts and found her mum but she pondered it for a second wondering if she was doing the right thing _Ella comes first _she thought before pressing ring.

(Ring ring)

The butler answered "hello Greene residence, who may I ask is calling?"

"Hi Bernard its Rachel, could I speak to my mother please?"

"Of course Mrs Greene, hold on"

After a few minutes Rachel's mum Sandra Greene came to the phone

"Rachel dear, this is a surprise, I don't usually get random phone calls from you so do you want something? How much?"

Rachel grinned her mother could read her like a book "no mother but I do need a favour"

"Anything for you dear"

"Could you take care of Ella for the weekend while me and Ross go away"

Sandra went silent and Rachel didn't take that as a good sign

"Rachel dear, why would you want to go away with him. I thought you finished with him."

Rachel whispered so Ross couldn't hear she covered her hand over her face and whispered "because I love him mother"

Ross was staring wondering what Rachel was doing but shrugged it off

"Oh no not again" Sandra said sighing

"Mother!" Rachel said a little too loudly because Ross, Ella and Emma turned to stare at her she smiled innocently very embarrassed even though it was her own family.

"Rachel it's your life, I can't interfere you will just have to learn the hard way but be careful ok?"

"I will mother now about Ella" Rachel said desperate to change the subject

"Can I ask why Emma wouldn't be here, are you taking her with you?" Sandra asked

"No mother she's staying with Ross's sister"

"Monica?" Sandra asked

"Yeah"

"But I thought you said she hated you?"

"She doesn't hate Ross though mother and Emma is Ross's daughter as well"

"Ohhh Then why isn't Ella staying there then"

Rachel couldn't believe how long this was lasting, it was only meant to be a quick call she was starting to think this was where Ella got her talkative habit from.

"Because mother, Monica has a dog and Ella's petrified of dogs"

"Aww poor girl, of course she can stay here she can sleep in your old room, when are you dropping her off or should I send someone to collect her?"

_That was her mother always thinking posh_

"No mother we will drop her off in about an hour"

"An hour! That doesn't give me a lot of time to prepare, got to go dear ta tar"

"Bye mother"

Ross clutched the steering wheel hard and focusing on the road not even looking at Rachel at all.

He had planned this as a chance for Monica to bond with both his daughters because she had only seen them once in the last 4 years especially Ella because she had hardly seen her at all and Rachel had gone and ruined it!

Rachel hung up and turned to her youngest daughter who she noted looked very eager

"Ella grandma said you can go to stay with her"

"Yayyyy!!!" Ella screamed chucking her teddy up in the air

"And guess what granny also said?"

"What?" Ella said not believing it could get any better.

"You are sleeping in my old room"

"Wowwww cool" Ella said now more enthusiastic

"We're going to drop Emma off first ok?"

"Ok mummy" she said gleaming looking like she had slept with a hanger in her mouth.

Ross banged the steering wheel with his hand he just hoped this weekend went better.

Rachel went silent "are you ok daddy?" Emma asked

"I'm fine!" he said through gritted teeth

Emma sighed this wasn't a good start.

When they arrived at Monica's and Chandler's house Emma stared at it. It was a big 3 bed roomed house with a perfectly cut garden and everything looked neat and organized even the plant pots were organized by size. She smiled she couldn't wait to spend the weekend with her twin cousins because they were only one year younger than her so they would properly have the same kind of toys.

Ross got out, "thank you daddy" Emma said giggling as Ross opened the door like the car was a limo and Emma was the special passenger. Ross then went and got Emma's holdall from the boot and the two walked to the door. Ross knocked 3 times and Chandler answered

Ross had managed to eventually get along with Chandler over the last 4 years but they both knew things would never be the same again. Ross just couldn't forgive him enough to go back to how things used to be not while Rachel was gone. He still partly blamed Chandler for Rachel leaving but when Chandler and Monica had started things up again Monica had begged Ross to at least be nice to Chandler and he had reluctantly agreed only because he was a sucker to his little sister and would do anything for her. But he wasn't happy about Monica being with him again and didn't make any effort not to show it but eventually he had come to the conclusion that it was Monica's life and if she wanted to spend it with Chandler then that was he choice and he couldn't change that, he only wanted her to be happy.

"Hi Ross" he looked down "hi Emma" Chandler cooed Emma rolled her eyes she had no respect for Chandler because he was to blame for her mum and dad breaking up "I'm not a baby you know" Chandler was a little taken aback but kept his cool.

"Come in" Chandler said opening the door fully and welcoming them then walking off to the living room.

"Monica Ross is here" Chandler shouted upstairs

"Uncle Ross!!!" two voices screamed and suddenly Ross was being tackled to the ground by his twin niece and nephew

"Hiya you two!" he said hugging them both and smiling he truly loved them so much.

"We missed you Uncle Ross" said Erica

"Yeah where you been Uncle Ross?" asked Jack

"I've been with my children" he said

"Ohhhh" the two children said remembering Emma and Ella's party.

Monica walked in with a tea towel in her hand and saw her older brother hidden beneath her two children

"Kids give Ross some air" she said grinning

They both laughed and got off him Erica then noticed Emma "Emmma" she said hugging her Emma was more than surprised but hugged back, then Jack came up to her "hello Emma" he said in a very gentlemanly way that was obvious Monica was raising him like a little rich boy, He extended his hand out to her. "hi" Emma said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Where's your sister? What's her name again?" Erica asked

"Ella, and she's not coming"

"Isn't she?" asked Monica approaching Ross. She had aimed the question at him even though it was Emma and Erica's conversation.

"Yeah she isn't coming there's just Emma"

Emma smiled "hi Aunt Monica"

Monica smiled "Hello dear and Ross why not?" asked Monica

"Well she has a big fear of…" and as he was about to say it a middle sized golden retriever came running up to Ross and tackled him to the floor

"Dogs" Ross finished as he was licked to death by the dog.

"Down Rover!" Erica ordered the dog and Rover got off Ross and went over to Erica. She bent down and stroked him.

"Sorry about that" laughed Monica

Ross wiped the dog drool off his face his hair was all messed up but he hadn't noticed yet "yeah I bet you are" he said smirking then noticed his daughter by the side of him laughing her head off.

"What's so funny?" He asked

"Nothing" Emma said innocently

Everyone else was trying to control their laughter as well.

"Well I must be off; I have to drop Ella off at Rachel's mum's house"

"Well ok, have a good time" said Monica as she went up to Ross and gave him a big hug and whispered "don't do anything stupid"

Ross nodded "I won't, don't worry"

He bent down to Emma's level and put both hands on her shoulder's "be good princess ok?"

"Ok daddy, I love you" she said smiling then she game him a big hug "bye bye daddy"

"Goodbye Emma, I love you too forever and ever"

Emma smiled as he left smirking.

Ross got back in the car seat and Ella burst out in laughter nearly falling off her seat and Rachel giggled putting her hand over her mouth, now Ross _knew_ something was up.

"Ok, what's so funny?" he asked looking at both the girls but they just couldn't stop giggling but Rachel managed between muffled laughter to say

"Look" she pulled down the flap mirror above his head

Ross stared then realised why they were laughing, he looked like he had been dragged through a bush backwards twice!

"Haha very funny" he said in a sarcastic way clearly not amused.

"What happened?" Rachel asked trying to contain herself

"I got tackled by the dog and he licked me to death"

Ella and Rachel couldn't contain themselves and laughed more at this. Ross just sulked and started to attempt to straighten his hair

"Good job I brought my gel" he stated

"Ross you use far too much of that stuff but in this case I think you need it"

Ross gave a huff and when he thought he was acceptable he drove off.

Half an hour later they arrived at the Greene mansion, Ella was in wow, it was the biggest house she had ever seen and she loved it she couldn't wait to get inside.

Rachel got out and went to get Ella out of her car seat while Ross went to get her bag from the boot.

"You don't have to come with us Ross if you don't want"

"No it's ok Rach, I haven't seen your mother in a long time it wont hurt to say hello" (how wrong he was)

Rachel carried Ella to the door and Ella leaned over in Rachel's arms to ring the bell.

A tall man with dark black hair and a butler's suit answered the door

"Bernard hi!" Rachel smiled at the butler who had served her through most of her childhood.

The butler smiled "hello Mrs Greene, Ms Greene has been expecting you ,come in"

"Benard how many times have I told you, you can call me Rachel"

"Very well Mr…Rachel"

Rachel, Ella and Ross all walked in the large house, the hall was coated with red and gold diamond wallpaper and statues of people. The carpet was plain dark red. Everyone was ordered to take their shoes off before entering the living room. Ella was shocked at the size of the main living room it was as big as her home. They sat down on the cream sofa and waited for Rachel's mother.

Only her mother, her two sisters and the butler lived in the house since her father had died about 5 years ago.

Sandra Greene appeared and beamed when she saw Rachel and Ella. She walked straight up to Ella and took her out of Rachel's arms and held her at arms length like she was inspecting her or probably judging her Rachel thought

"Well aren't you a beautiful one!" Ella blushed and Rachel smiled

"Hello Grandma Greene

"Hello my beautiful little granddaughter"

Ella blushed more going beat red now, she wasn't used to other people complimenting her.

Sandra turned to Rachel and put Ella on her hip and went to hug her daughter.

"Rachel dear so good to see you, we missed you here"

"I missed you too mother" she hugged her back well the best she could seeing as her mother had her daughter on her hip.

She then turned to Ross "hello Ross" she said blankly but smiled at Ella "I hope you've been taking good care of my beautiful precious little granddaughter"

"Mother!" Rachel snapped

"What dear? I was just saying that something this precious and beautiful should be well looked after"

"And she is well looked after!" Rachel said defending Ross

"If you say so dear" said Sandra not totally believing Rachel.

Ross knew what she meant and took this as a big insult and presumed Rachel had told her mother about her thinking he was a bad father to Ella.

He knew in his heart that he was a good father at least now to Ella and Emma and Sandra hadn't even seen all the things he did with them. She was one to speak, leaving her children with nannies most of the day, Ross would never do that. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with his daughters. But he wasn't about to stick around and listen to anymore of Sandra's witty sarcastic comments, he knew when he wasn't welcome.

"I have!" he snapped and he stood up, he took Ella from Sandra's arms "you be good ok angel?" he said to her "ok Rossy" she said bouncing in his arms

Sandra smirked at the fact that Ella didn't call Ross dad or daddy yet but Ross didn't notice all his attention was on Ella.

"I'm going to go now, ok Ella?"

"Ok Rossy" she hugged him

"Have a good time" _though with this witch looking after you. I doubt it_ he thought to himself but put on a smile

Ross was about to take a big step next and he hoped it worked

"I love you" he said

"I loves you too Rossy" Ella grinned

_YES!! She loves me she loves me she loves me success _Ross thought to himself.

Ross beamed at least she could say it back to him now, even if she didn't call him daddy and to be honest Ross was sadly starting to give up hope that she ever would.

Ross put her in Rachel's lap then kissed Ella's cheek "bye bye Ella"

Ross walked to the hall and Ella waved "bye bye Rossy"

"I'll be in the car Rach" he said as he left

Rachel shook her head "look what you did mother! You couldn't be nice, could you? Not even for a second!"

"Rachel.."

"You know what just forget it!" Rachel wasn't going to let this weekend be spoiled by her mother.

"It will be ok dear; anyway shouldn't you be on your way"

"Yeah I should" Rachel said now annoyed with her mother

She stood up with Ella and hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Be good ok? Mummy loves you"

"I will mummy" Ella said hugging back "I loves mummy too lots and lots"

Rachel smiled trying not to cry, she had never been away from Ella before and she was going to miss her a lot.

Rachel kissed Ella again and left.

When she got in the car she let a tear slip Ross pulled her into his arms "what's wrong?"

"I've never been away from her Ross, she's never been away from home. What about if she gets upset?"

"Shhh don't worry your mum will take good care of her ok?" he said trying to reassure her but now he wasn't sure of leaving Ella with Sandra. He was worried about what she might tell her about him and he still thought she would have been happier and better off with Monica.

"Ok Ross" she said smiling up at him weakly, he smiled back

_Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad after all_ he thought

The rest of the journey to the cottage would take about 3 hours to get to, so as they well as Ross drove Rachel slept most of the way though the two of them did play the licence plate game for about half an hour and played 20 questions. Ross made a joke saying Ella would be great at this game and they both laughed about it.

They were now about an hour and a half away from the cottage and as Ross was driving and Rachel was sleeping the cities and houses and towns slowly disappeared and were replaced by green fields and herds of animals. Ross saw 1 house about every 3 miles now and presumed it was just a farm house. He took this calming environment and the fact that Rachel was asleep to think about his thoughts and feelings.

He kept glancing back at her every few minutes though hoping she didn't wake up and see him. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, her head was tilted to one side and her hair was wafting in over her face in her eyes she kept twitching because of it so Ross very gently moved her hair so it was behind her ears and Rachel slept peacefully after that. As she slept quietly Ross was thinking when Rachel suddenly moaned "ohh Ross"

Ross bolted his head round towards her shocked but saw she wasn't awake she must be having a dream about him.

Ross remembered the last time he had heard Rachel call out his name in her sleep

_Flashback_

_Ross was watching TV, but turned it off, and Rachel was sleeping on the couch. Ross put a blanket over her. _

_Rachel then talks in her sleep moaning 'ohhhh' and stroking the pillow._

_Ross gets jealous and starts mimicking her but she continued to moan "Oh, that's nice. Oh, oh. Huh, Ross."  
_

_Ross couldn't believe she had said his name in her sleep he had been sooo mad when she had dreamt of Chandler but now she was dreaming of him. He got all excited and started to dance on the coffee table, but slipped almost immediately, and fell onto the couch. Waking Rachel up._

_Ross? Rachel says still dazed she had been having such a nice dream about Ross was it a dream because Ross was here. In fact he had just fell on her "I´m here" he said_

_End flashback_

That was so long ago when Rachel didn't know his feelings and yet history is repeating itself was it trying to tell him something he wondered.

That encounter also had such bad timing because Carol went in to labour at that moment but boy what he wouldn't have done to be with Rachel for longer then.

And yet that incident still revolved around her thinking of Chandler that made Ross so mad "stupid Chandler" he said hitting the steering wheel. He was VERY lucky that Rachel didn't wake up.

But if she was dreaming about him that meant

_She loves me she really loves _me he thought

I've held this grudge all this time but yet she still loves me _no!_ He snapped at himself _I wont give in it never works, it never works _he repeated. I've tried too many times with her but maybe just maybe one day when I can forgive her for taking my children away from me and when I think she's proved that she truly loves me and wants to be with me we could give it one last chance _is that too much to ask_? He asked himself but if it fails then I think I just want to curl up and die because I can't live like this.

He switched the radio on low and listened to the song that was playing it was an old song from the 60's REO speed wagon band the song was called

Can't lie to my heart

He listened to the lyrics and realised just how much they related to him and Rachel

_I think to much about you baby  
you're on my mind more than you should_

I'll say she sure is

_I would do without you now  
I would walk away now if I could_

But unlike you I have 2 children to commit too and I don't think I'd really wanna go away.

_I never needed anybody baby  
I'm the one who never thought I would_

I never thought I'd be here now, not together with Rachel

_I keep telling myself I don't need you  
I keep telling myself I don't want you, now_

I keeping telling myself that that's true, that I don't need her

_I'd tell myself anything to make me believe  
that I don't love you baby_

_But I can't lie to my heart_

I just can't escape it I know it's true I know I still love her a lot

_Something's got me running to you  
something tells me I can't run away  
Even if I thought of leaving  
the thought of you would only make me stay_

Knowing that I wouldn't be near you or the girl's everyday would be enough for me to stay.

_No ones ever gotten to me baby_

I've never felt like this before about anyone she's like my soul mate

_I'm the one who always got away_

But she's the one that always gets away if we're so destined to be together and perfect for each other then why aren't we together?

Rachel opened her eyes slightly she had been listening to the words of the song and Ross's comments on it he was right if we were so destined to be together why weren't we

_I cant tell the sky that its not blue  
How can I tell you that I don't love you?_

Because it's not true, I do love her. Ross admitted and Rachel heard it

_I love you too_ she whispered as a tear fell from her eye she wiped it away but then Ross noticed she was up.

"Good evening sleeping beauty" Ross joked

"Hi" Rachel said quietly stretching "are we nearly there?"

"Yeah about an hour away"

"Ok"

When they got to within 5 minutes of the cottage Rachel could just barely make out the white of the cottage walls. They drove up a rough dirt track and parked on the grass. When they got out Ross and Rachel got a good look at the cottage even though it was about 10.30 at night.

The cottage was surrounded by huge trees. It had a small wall made of rock just beside the cottage and small walls squaring off the garden area. It had white walls which glowed in the dark, the roof was slated with grey tiles. The sky was clear and the stars glistened as if smiling down on the hopeful couple. The moon lit up the sky above the cottage bouncing its glare off the tiles on the roof. It lit the pathway up to the front door beckoning them inside its cozy loving walls. The doors and windows looked like new and so did the wooden gate by the side of the cottage. Rachel wasn't surprised as her mother had hired house keepers to look after it but Ross sure was.

Rachel smirked

"You were expecting a run down old cottage weren't you?"

Ross blushed embarrassed and scratched behind his head "kinda, yeah"

The view around them was hard to see because it was so dark and they were so tired that they decided they would have a good look round tomorrow. But before they went in Ross and Rachel stared up at the stars in awe, it was just magical and the same memory was going through both their minds with the same dirty idea.

Their first date in the planetarium, the first time they made love and both of them were desperate to recreate that memory but they knew they couldn't.

**WARNING: GOES INTO A LOT OF DETAIL (I HAD A LOT OF INSPRIATION)**

They entered the green door which had 2 diamond glass panels in it and entered the cottage. When they got through the door they were in the main living room. It was perfectly decorated in a modern way with the main color being cream. It had a creamy carpet that didn't have a spec of dirt on it and a cream white sofa with pink flowers on with a rounded wooden frame. To match that it had matching curtains that hung on the French doors that opened up into the huge open garden. There was a large light wooden bookcase unit with a small cupboard and a small TV on it. There was a wooden coffee table in the middle with a glass top and to top it off an old coal fire. It was only the first room they had seen but they both had to admit it look terribly cozy.

Rachel could just imagine herself sitting in front of the fire on a cold night wrapped in a blanket with a cup of hot coco with extra marshmallows (she was a sucker for sweets)

The next room they visited was the 1st bedroom. Ross and Rachel visited Rachel's old room that she used to share with her sisters when her family came down here for trips and holidays when she was younger. There was still a poster of Peter Andre in his early years on the wall.

"Jill loved him" she said pointing to the poster, when we stopped coming here she couldn't bear to take it down in case it got ruined so we just left it up. The room was decorated pink, pink carpet, pink curtains, pink bedding and pink walls, a typical girl's bedroom. There was a bunk bed and 1 single bed. Ross decided to be a gentleman and have this room because he presumed the other room must be a double that had belonged to Rachel's parents.

"Well I better unpack" He stated like it was the most common statement in the world.

"Your sleeping in here?" Rachel questioned raising her eyebrow

"Yeah why did you want to?"

"Oh no no, its just I thought this room wouldn't be suited to you with the color and all"

"I can live with it, it's only you that would know anyway and you wouldn't tell anyone would you?" He grinned.

But Rachel smirked and decided to have a little fun with this "I might" she said innocently.

"Then I will have to do THIS"

Rachel knew what he meant and ran out of the room but Ross chased her around the stone kitchen and past the extremely small bathroom and into the other bedroom which Ross had been correct about it was a double. He managed to tackle her to the bed and tickled her all over.

"Ok ok, I surrender" she laughed not being able to take any more tickling. Ross really knew how to get her.

Ross stopped and just stared down at her for a moment as she stared up at him. They stayed like that for about a minute before the phone rang and pulled them back to reality them both realizing what position they had been in and blushing. Ross got off Rachel and she went to answer the phone.

"Hello" she said "who may I ask is calling?"

"Rachel dear, it's me said Sandra Greene." "I just wanted to check you got to the cottage ok"

"Oh hi mother, yeah we're fine. We just got here, is Ella in bed?"

"Yeah she's fine, poor little tike fell straight to sleep after dinner"

"Mother I did warn you about her being allergic to glutton didn't I?"

"Yes Rachel you did, don't worry I have it all under control. Wait a minute Ella just came down… oh no she's crying for you can she speak to you?"

"Grandma I miss mummy" Ella cried hugging her dolly

"Well she's on the phone now, do you want to come and talk to her?"

Ella nodded sniffling. She picked up the phone that was nearly as long as her head and held it to her ear.

"Hi mummy"

"Hiya sweetie, isn't it a bit past your bed time?"

"But I miss you mummy, I can't sleep

"Don't worry baby, when I get back I will give you so many cuddles you won't ever miss me again"

Ella smiled weakly

"When you coming back mummy?"

"In 2 days baby, so just try to hold out till then ok?"

"Sweetie I've got to go now, I love you"

"I love you too mummy"

"Now go to sleep ok?"

"Ok mummy, nightie night

"Night night baby"

Ella handed the phone back to Sandra

"Is she ok now?" she asked

"Yeah she's gone back to bed now" Sandra said

"She's a lovely little girl Rachel"

"I know" Rachel said smiling but a tear was coming to her eye she missed her baby daughter too just as much.

"So have you settled in well?"

"Yeah mother, it's too dark to see anything right now but in the morning I'm going to see the horses. Are you going to play with Ella a lot?" Rachel asked

"Of course dear + your sisters are coming round tomorrow. When I told them Ella was coming round for the weekend they jumped at the chance to spend some time with her.

"Make sure there careful with her though, remember what happened with Amy and Emma"

"I know dear, I will make sure nothing like that happens to Ella ok?"

"Ok because I want her back in one piece, I'm going to go now mother"

"Bye dear have fun."

"I will, goodbye mother"

When Rachel got off the phone she was very hungry, the cottage had a whole range of food supplies as the house and stable keepers stayed there a lot.

Rachel went to look what they had and after much searching she finely decided on cheese and crackers.

Ross came out "mmmm looks good mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest" smiled Rachel happy that she now had some company.

They sat eating and chatting happily. Then Rachel remembered something she had made for Ross "I will be right back" she said rushing to her room. Ross was very confused to what was going on but continued eating. When he saw Rachel come back she had a big notice board in her hand "here" she said handing it to him.

Ross took it thinking it was some kind of joke but when he saw what it was he dropped his cracker and stared in wonder, it was a whole board of pictures of Emma and Ella from the last 3 years

"Oh my god Rachel did you make this?"

"Yeah I thought it might give you an idea of what you missed I know it doesn't make up for you not being there but it's a start."

"No it's wonderful I love it !,Thank you Rachel" he said going over and hugging her

That night Ross lay in bed looking at the college it had pictures of Emma learning how to ride a bike, Ella learning to walk, a day at the beach and even a pretend fashion show that Rachel, Ella and Emma had put on.

Ross loved it and was extremely grateful to Rachel for making it.

Meanwhile Emma was sat on an air bed that had been set up in Erica's room. Erica and Jack didn't sleep in the same room for many reasons 1.There wasn't enough room for both the children's toys and they had different interests so they liked their own personalized rooms.2.Because they were getting older and liked their own space and 3. Because Monica and Chandler wanted to treat them as individuals and not the same person.

So Emma was sat in her bed clutching her green dinosaur teddy, she was miserable. She missed her mum, she missed her dad and she missed her sister so much. When her parents had left she had had a snack with the family and it had been very quiet, then they had to go to bed like half an hour later. She felt like the 3rd wheel with the twins. They had each other to play with but she had no one right now and wished Ella was here with her. And it didn't help when Chandler had tried to spark up a conversation before bed with her, she didn't want to be rude and seem like the bad person so she yawned saying she was sleepy and just wanted to go to sleep. Chandler must have believed her because he moved onto Erica. The truth was she wasn't sleepy she was wide awake.

_**Saturday-The cottage**_

On Saturday morning the sun shone through the window waking Rachel up, she covered her face with her arm to shade her from the bright light, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had dreamt about Ross all night, about them being together and renewing their wedding vows and dieing together at old age and then being together in heaven. She sighed wishing it wasn't a dream she just hoped this weekend would be a success.

When she went out of the bedroom she was hit by many different wonderful aromas.

_Ross must be cooking something nice for breakfast _she thought

In fact Ross was cooking a full English breakfast bacon, mushrooms, eggs, sausages and black pudding. Ross loved English food he was fascinated by it the only thing English he didn't like was Emily.

Nothing woke Rachel up more than a full breakfast.

She sniffed in the food "looks good, enough for two?" she asked

"Yeah thanks, good morning and yeah it is for two and it's nearly ready"

"Great I'm so hungry"

Ross served the food and Rachel licked her lips.

Ross sat down and they both dug in.

Rachel couldn't believe how nice this food was.

"Ross this is delicious, I didn't know you could cook this well"

"Well I have got a sister that's a professional chef and I was forced to help with the easy bake oven cakes when I was a child."

They both laughed, when they were finished Rachel went for a bath while Ross cleaned up. Rachel had offered to help but Ross wanting to be the gentlemen he was, gratefully declined.

So while Ross was washing the pots he heard a sweet angelic voice singing. He looked around the room thinking someone else might be there but then realized it must be Rachel.

She was singing in the shower. Ross tiptoed over to the bathroom door and put his ear to the door, he listened as she sang sweet harmonies. Ross thought she sounded like an angel and had always loved her singing. He could listen for hours and never get tired of it. Her voice was soft but flowed through the air like a flower floating in the sky.

When the singing stopped he heard her get out of the bath and Ross panicked and quickly ran back to the pots which still weren't washed.

_If she saw the pots weren't clean she might suspect I was doing something else_ He thought

So Ross quickly washed the pots as fast as he could, he was still washing when Rachel came out. She was covered only by a small white towel around her body and a white towel around her hair turning it into a cone shape. Ross couldn't help but stare and wished at that moment that he could pull her into his arms and take her right then and there but he knew he shouldn't, but he thought it was ok to think about it. He had blamed it on the fact that it was just the two of them alone, together but lately he had been feeling like he just wanted to forget the past for 1 night and just take her and indulge himself in the moment hoping it would last forever. But he was trying his best to resist that but he didn't think he could resist her for much longer. He had already gotten to the stage where he would stop and stare at her but then again Rachel always did have that affect on boys.

Rachel went and got dressed while Ross washed the rest of the pots

She came out in skinny white trousers and a brown skin tight top with what looked like light brown leather cowboy boots with tassels on. The outfit certainly showed off her curves and once again Ross found himself staring at her.

What he didn't know was that Rachel had bought some new clothes that showed off her figure because she knew it would get Ross's attention and it seemed to be working.

"You like?" She smirked

Ross nodded like a dog then straightened up "I mean yes… it's very …nice, but why are you dressed like a cowgirl?"

"Because ma bucko, me and you are going horse riding today"

A look of shock and fear plastered over Ross's face he was a careful man and knew the dangers of horse riding and he knew he would end up in hospital probably.

"No way, no way Rach there's no way you will get me on a…"

"Horse" Ross said this as Rachel showed him how to get on the horse.

Rachel's family had 4 horses, a white one which was Rachel's who she called Snowdrop, a dark brown one which was her sister Jill's who was called Chestnut, a black one which was Rachel's mum's which was called Cole, and a light brown one which was Amy's which was called Whistler. Rachel's dad didn't have a horse he hadn't cared much for horses he preferred his boats.

Rachel was going to use her horse Snowdrop and she had let Ross use Amy's horse Whistler because he was the tamest. She had finely convinced Ross to come horse riding with her after minutes of begging but Ross hadn't taken it lightly. He had on a t-shirt, a jumper, a padded jacket and thick jeans.

Ross surely you're too hot in all those clothes? Rachel asked

"I'm fine" Ross muttered through his zipped up padded jacket. As he tried to get on Whistler. When he finely succeeded, he took a minute to calm down, he didn't like heights and he certainly didn't like being 2 feet off the ground. When he was calm enough he asked

"Won't Amy be angry at me for using her horse?"

"Ross have you ever heard the phrase what she doesn't know cant hurt you?"

Ross nodded

"And she doesn't come down here much, she will never notice. You know how ditsy she is"

Ross had to agree with Rachel on that one, Amy was a bit on the dumb side.

"And you're playing with her horse, she's playing with your daughter today so you're even"

If Ross wasn't scared enough already that fact sent the fear of god into him.

"She's WHAT!!!"

"Ross calm down, I asked my mother to keep an eye on her"

"Who Amy or Ella??"

"Amy!"

They both laughed

"Now for your first lesson take the reigns and tap the horse with one of your feet to get him started"

Ross did as he was told and surprisingly the horse started to move

"Hey look I'm doing it!!" he shouted happily.

Rachel smiled "well done Ross" she started her horse off and both of them trotted round the field for a bit.

After a while though Rachel got bored and wanted to make things a little more exciting and it looked like Whistler was getting bored as well at how slow Ross was going so he decided to make things more exciting as well. Rachel swore she saw a sneaky look in his eye, He started to trot faster

"Hey Rach it's speeding up" Ross said getting worried

"'It' has a name Ross"

But before Ross could answer Whistler started to gallop round the field really fast.

"Ahhhh Rachel helppp!!!" Ross cried but it was too late because as Rachel got off her horse Ross was thrown off his onto the ground

Rachel ran over to him "Rossssss" she screamed not knowing Ross's thick padded had cushioned his fall so she thought he might be hurt.

When she got to him she bent down and looked in horror because his eyes were closed.

"Ross please wake up" she cried she shook him a little but Ross didn't wake up.

Tears started to form in her eyes she thought the worse, she was millions of miles from any hospital and Rachel wasn't sure Ross would hold on that long. "I'm sorry Ross, I shouldn't have made you do this" she cried and hugged his body but suddenly Ross started to tickle her Rachel jumped back scared out of her life.

And Ross sat up laughing "got ya!"

Rachel was very very angry now "ROSS THAT WASN'T FUNNY" she shouted

"You were really worried about me weren't you?" Ross asked now feeling slightly bad for playing such a cruel trick on her.

"Yes I was Ross!"

"Rach it was just a joke you can take a joke can't you? this is why I wore all this padding I knew something like this would happen."

But Rachel was in no mood to sympathize with him; she just stomped off and got the horses putting them back in there stables

"Hey Rach come back, I'm sorry" Ross called

But she didn't listen

_Of course I was worried_ she muttered _but he didn't have to play such a cruel joke on me. _Rachel was most annoyed because he had spoiled the day, all night she had had dreamt of riding off into the sunset on the horses with Ross and now he had gone and spoiled it.

_Stupid Ross_ she cursed as she put Snowdrop away in his stable

Ross had followed her and came running up to her but slipped on some straw and fell.

Rachel glanced at him fall then went back to tending to the horses.

"Little help?" Ross asked

"Why so you can just fake it again"

"I was hurt you know" Ross stated

"Really where?" Rachel challenged not believing him.

Ross blushed and Rachel laughed

"Ha Ross! You really are funny, I'm going for dinner" she said as she walked off to go back to the cottage.

**Meanwhile at the Greene mansion**

It was 12 o'clock in the afternoon and the door had just gone Bernard went to get it and Ella followed him wondering who it might be. When they got there Bernard opened the door and there was Jill and Amy Greene dressed in top designer clothes, when they saw Ella they beamed and screamed "there she is! There's our little niece" they cooed as they pinched her cheeks. Ella was VERY scared and ran off to find her grandma leaving a very confused Amy and Jill but they shrugged it off and walked in the house.

Sandra came out holding a very timid Ella in her arms.

"I see you girls already met my beautiful granddaughter"

"Yeah isn't she just the cutest" Jill cooed

"She is so cute can we play with her?" squealed Amy

"Maybe later" Sandra said noting at how scared Ella was already about meeting her 2 hyper daughters she couldn't imagine what they had done when they first saw her but whatever it was it had certainly sent her running.

"Lunch is on the table, go wash up girls"

Sandra turned and took Ella with her while Amy and Jill got washed up.

**_Monica and Chandler's_**

Emma had been slowly adjusting to Monica's house and was even enjoying herself especially when Jack came and invited her into his room to look at his dinosaur collection because he knew she liked them to.

Sufficed to say Erica wasn't too happy about this she wasn't used to sharing her brother and she didn't like it.

She decided she liked Jack best, she wasn't into having tea party's like Erica but she did like Erica's huge doll collection and hope to see it in more detail soon.

_**The cottage**_

It was 4pm in the afternoon and Rachel had pretty much forgiven Ross and moved on to her next event cooking his favorite meal. Now Rachel wasn't a very good cook but had got a little better when she had to cook the girl's meals everyday in Scarsdale but Tony had helped out a lot and just her luck Ross's favorite meal had to be something difficult. It was a Shepard's pie, she didn't know why he liked it so much after the incident at Thanksgiving where she had made half a trifle and half a Shepard's pie claiming it tasted like feet but apparently when Monica had cooked him a proper Shepard's pie he had loved in

The recipe was fairly easy she had got it from a book and made sure it was correct by checking with a friend.

Ross came in so she ran up to him "no no no Ross, I'm doing something special go to your room until I say you can come out ok go read something on dinosaurs or something."

"That's a great idea Rach I will go study the astrological signs and work out which ones are in orbit in this sector of days, months and years."

"Whatever just go" Rachel didn't know what he just said but if it would get him out of the room it was great.

When Ross was gone she went back to her recipe book "ok I need, A large bag of potatoes… check."

Ok first she went and got all those things out then she went to look at how to make it.

She made sure she followed the recipe to the exact words and even double checked it.

When the Shepard's pie was cooked she took it out of the oven using oven gloves and placed it down to cool down.

"Rach can I come out yet?" Ross shouted from the bedroom clearly bored by now.

"No, but not long now Ross"

While the Shepard's pie cooled a bit Rachel got out the candles she had bought in a special suitcase that she had slipped in the car without Ross knowing. They were long thin red candles in thin black holders, they looked like the type of candle you would use for a valentines dinner but Rachel didn't care she just wanted it to be romantic and special. She set the table and served the food, she lit the candles and dimmed the lights then she called Ross out while she went to get ready.

"Ok Ross you can come out now"

_Finely_ Ross muttered as he came out but what he saw wasn't what he expected, the lights were dimmed and the table was set for two people in a romantic way with candles and wine glasses with a bottle of wine in the middle. The food was set at the table and Ross went over to observe what it was though he was pretty sure he already knew and he was correct Shepard's pie _she remembered_ he said and he the last time Rachel had attempted a trifle and made half a Shepard's pie he felt so bad for her that he made everyone act like they loved it when in fact it tasted like feet. He just hoped this one tasted better. But Rachel was no where in sight

"Rachelll" he called

"In the bedroom Ross but don't come in" she shouted

"Ok but did you make all this?"

"Yes I did" she said opening the door and revealing herself, she leaned against the doorframe to give her self a more sexy look and it definitely seemed to work. She was wearing a skin tight red dress that tied behind her neck and the dress had a slit in it that cam nearly all the way up Rachel's leg. She was also wearing very high heals and her hair was tied neatly in a swirl.

Ross couldn't stop staring

"Wow" he muttered

Rachel blushed

"You look….amazing" he said and he meant it.

"Thank you" she smiled "do you like the tea?"

Ross snapped back to reality "yeah it's great thank you but why did you do all this Rach?"

"For you silly!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Well ok, shall we?" he said

"We shall" Rachel said walking up to him. Ross rushed over to pull her seat out for her and sat her down.

"Comfy?" He asked

"Very" she said in a seductive way that sent shivers down Ross's spine.

But Ross and Rachel weren't the only ones having a special dinner and getting dressed up. Sandra had found one of Rachel's old dresses that she had saved to use on Jill and Amy when they were little she had kept them for her grandchildren and dressed Ella in it, it had a sleeveless white top with a pink meshed skirt that stuck out all the way round attached.

Ella loved it and she loved it even more because it was her mummy's. She tried to keep it neat and tidy but wasn't the best and tidiest eater in the world.

After dinner Jill and Amy wanted to play with Ella and suggested giving some teddies a tea party. Ella was a bit apprehensive about playing with these two girls who were very hyper and who she hardly knew but were apparently her aunties but if they were her aunties why didn't she remember them? Questions running through her head she didn't know what to do but when her grandma agreed to accompany her she reluctantly agreed.

After about half an hour Ella was quite settled and having fun and Sandra thought it a good idea to let Ella play alone with Jill and Amy for a bit because they seemed to be being gentle with her and Sandra knew if Ella didn't like something she would warn her so she told Ella she had some things to do but Ella to fixated on her game that she didn't mind her grandma leaving she was actually enjoying herself.

**_Back at the cottage_ **

Ross and Rachel had almost finished eating the Shepard's pie and drinking the wine that had turned out to be champagne and all throughout the meal Ross and Rachel kept sneaking glances at each other.

_Well this is going well_ thought Ross

For desert Rachel had a special treat for herself CHEESECAKE!! She loved it and couldn't wait to tuck into it. She dished her's out forgetting about Ross but Ross laughed about it "err Rach I think you forget someone." Rachel looked up her mouth covered in cheesecake "what?" she said Ross couldn't help but laugh she had cooked the whole meal she deserved a treat "never mind" he said getting up to get himself a piece that's when Rachel realized what had happened "sorry" she said giving a sympathetic smile "nah it's ok, just glad to see you enjoying it but maybe it should go in your mouth and not on it." "Oh" Rachel said embarrassed and got a napkin and wiped it.

When they had finished Rachel grabbed a laminated document and dragged Ross outside, she had one more surprise for the day well… night.

"Rach what's going on?" Ross asked

"You'll see" said Rachel smirking

Rachel dragged Ross to the middle of the garden and sat down

"Sit with me Ross" she said patting the ground

Ross obeyed and sat next to her.

Rachel took his hands and held them with one of her's. Ross looked down then up at Rachel wondering what was going on.

"Now Ross just listen because if I can't get this all out in one go I might not be able to get it out at all.

Ross nodded and Rachel continued

"I have a special present for you, I know you love science and astronomy and the stars well you see all those stars in the sky" Rachel pointed to the sky

"Yeah" Ross said not knowing where she was going with this.

"You now own one of them"

"Rachel what do you mean?" but then he felt her place a laminated document in his hand he looked down and read it, it said

Ross

A star that shines so bright

Belongs to you tonight

The star Ross officially belongs to Ross James Geller from someone who loves him a lot

"Oh my god! Rachel" Ross's hands started to shake he couldn't believe she had done this, he really felt like he was going to cry no one had ever gave him a gift like this before and he would treasure it for life. He felt so special.

"Come here" he said pulling her towards him and giving her a great big hug "thank you this is the best present you have ever gave me except for the girls and your love"

Rachel smiled "I'm glad you like it"

"I do I love it I will keep it forever" Ross said studying it again.

Ross and Rachel held hands and lay down watching the stars together they weren't together yet but they were half way there, their feelings were starting to show more.

No more words needed to be said because neither one of them wanted to risk ruining the moment.

Both went to their separate bed that night but dreamed of being together all night.

_**Sunday morning**_

_You know our love was meant to be  
The kind of love that lasts forever  
And I need you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time _

Rachel lay in her bed last night she had had another dream about Ross about him holding her in his arms and everything suddenly becoming right in her life. She believed so strongly that their love was meant to be.

_You should know, everywhere I go  
You're always on my mind,  
in my heart In my soul _

She had never stopped loving him not a day went by when she was gone those 3 years when she didn't think about them and how much she loved him he was always on her mind even at work, Some days she had to go home because she just couldn't concentrate. She had never loved anyone as much as she loved him and she knew he felt the same way.

_You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
Wanna have you near me  
I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
No one needs you more than I need you _

_And I know, yes I know that it's plain to see  
We're so in love when we're together  
And I know that I need you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time _

She believed with all her heart that he still loved her and she wasn't going to give up trying to win back that love without a fight, if Emma believed so strongly in them then than was enough inspiration for her.Even though they were always on and off when they were together it was pure bliss.

_You should know, everywhere I go  
You're always on my mind,  
in my heart In my soul _

_You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
Wanna have you __near me__  
I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
No one needs you more than I need you _

She knew he was only in the next room but yet she still wished he was here with her.

They had only been here for a day and a half and yet his feelings were beginning to show she didn't want to say anything but she had noticed him staring at her a lot and she knew that was a good sign this trip was going just how she wanted it and his reaction to the star that ended in us holding hands for hours. That's progress in itself. This had to be Tony's best idea yet but she didn't want to think about him right now.

He was opening up to her now he just needed to forgive her and trust her again.

She would not give up on them…not yet.

She finely got up and got dressed, when she came out she saw Ross sitting on the sofa though he looked terribly nervous _what's he got to be nervous about_ she thought

"Rachel" Ross said jumping up off the couch when he saw her.

_Meanwhile_ at Monica and Chandler's, Emma had requested to sleep in Jack's room, on the air bed of course but Monica had firmly objected to the idea. Even though they were at such a young age she didn't want to risk anything, when in fact the reason Emma wanted to sleep in there was so she and Jack could stay up all night playing dino fighter 5000 on Jack's PS2 she was very disappointed when Monica had said no.

Erica had heard Emma asking to swap rooms and it had devastated her she had been looking so forward to Emma coming round. She thought she would have someone to play with that was about her age and she had sorted out all her toys out in preparation. She had seemed so nice at the party so why was she so interested in Jack now?

Emma was sulking all day because she hadn't got her way and to be honest Monica was getting qui0te sick of it.

"Emma you're not even staying tonight so will you stop sulking and go off and play with the twins"

"Ok" she said standing smirking up at Monica and grabbing Jack's hand "come on Jack!" she dragged him off leaving Erica starting to cry.

Monica noticed this and went over to her daughter "aww angel do you feel neglected by Emma?"

Erica nodded and cried on her shoulder

"Hey hey I have an idea" she said sneakily she knew what Emma liked and Jack hated so it would surely split them up.

"Emma, Jack" she called upstairs "come down we're all going to the park for some good old fresh air" "yayyy!!" Emma said bouncing down the stairs "awww" Jack sulked "do I have too mummy?"

"No you can stay here with dad and me and the girls will have a girls day out won't we girls?" Erica grinned catching on to what her mum was doing "yeah come on Emma!"

Emma started to reconsidered and wanted to stay home with Jack but didn't have time to because Monica put both of them in there coats and took them out the door. Leaving Jack and Chandler alone.

Monica's idea had seemed to work because Erica and Emma were playing happily in the park.

**_Back at the cottage_**

"Rachel I think we need to talk"

"Ok" Rachel said going to sit down knowing this had to be done.

Ross took a deep breath then started "Ok Rach this weekend has been great and I don't want to spoil it but I think we need to get some things sorted out ok? Before I can even consider getting back together with you.

Rachel nodded

"Firstly why did you sleep with Tony? And when did you?" Ross asked

Rachel finely decided to give in; if she wanted Ross back she had to be totally honest with him.

"Ross It was on our 3rd wedding anniversary"

Ross put his hands in his face in disbelief but Rachel continued hoping he would understand the explanation.

"I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing"

"Why were you drunk Rachel?" Ross asked

"Because I missed you damit! Tony was just there to comfort me, I needed someone Ross I hadn't had anyone for 3 years do you know how that feels?"

"Yeah actually I do"

Rachel went silent "oh…"

"So how was he?"

"What?" she asked trying to figure out if he had really just asked her that

"You heard"

"I don't remember but when I asked him what had happened he said I kept moaning out your name"

"Oh" Ross thought though he wasn't that surprised but then something accured to him.

"Wait a minute was Tony drunk?"

"Not much I don't really know"

"Rachel you said Tony loved you right?"

"Yeah" Rachel said not seeing where he was going with this.

"Well did you ever consider that he might of took advantage of you when you were most vulnerable?"

Rachel thought about this for a minute then realised Ross might be right, her hands flew to her mouth "oh my god!" she was now ready to break down.

Ross held her close as she calmed down

Rachel had never thought about it that way because she didn't think Tony was like that and had never believed he would do something like that.

When she had calmed down she continued I can't believe this but I will say it was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made and I regret it immensely"

"That wasn't the only mistake you made" Ross muttered

"Huh?"

"What about Emma she told me she heard banging noises from your bedroom and was crying all night why didn't you go to her?"

"You know actually I remember her saying something like that in the morning but Ross I told you I was too drunk I can't even remember hearing her, if I had I would have gone to her. By the time we were done I was too exhausted to move"

"I'm sorry Ross, I know I've let you down and betrayed you."

"It's ok as long as your ok now but please don't ever get that drunk again, if you needed some company you should have gone to one of the girls or rang me but I know Tony's your best friend and you thought you could trust him. Believe me I know that feeling."

"Ok" she said making a promise she was sure to keep.

"Ok next thing I need to explain something"

"Ok go ahead" Rachel said feeling more confident now that she was getting stuff off her chest.

"Rach you know when you left I was away for the weekend?"

"Yeah?"

"Well when I came back I had planned to try and sort things out with you and try to be a better father to the girls especially Ella but when I got back I realised it was too late I had lost all of you"

"I didn't know that" she said quietly

"Why couldn't you have stayed Rach, why did you have to go we could of worked things out"

Ross it wasn't only you, I was under a lot of stress and do you know that the first few months of a baby's life are essential to them and their development. It is important that they build relationships up early on with their parents, Ross I was concerned for Ella's sake, but_ maybe_ I acted a bit unreasonable

"Maybe?" Ross said sarcastically.

"But Ross"

"But, but, but, but this, but that, you seem to be saying but a lot lately Rachel, stop making up excuses for your actions…ok?"

Rachel started to look like she was going to cry "will you just listen damit!"

Ross was taken back but listened anyway.

"While I was gone I wrote letters I never sent, planned phone calls I never made. It was just too hard Ross. I thought we were over I thought I had ruined it. I thought that I would bump into you 10 years later and would have to face you then but it was too dam hard Ross. When Emma ran off, she finely cracked and I knew that I would have to face you or live seeing my daughter sad everyday. I couldn't keep Emma away, it was killing her Ross! …and me."

"I guess we both made mistakes, I'm sorry Ross"

"So am I Rachel" he hugged her.

**Meanwhile:** At The Greene mansion Ella had an idea something her mum had told her once that she used to do to her sisters, Ella had tried it on Emma once and got a bad reaction so she hoped for it to go better this time.

She hid in the closet in her mum's old bedroom _first to call in the bait_ she thought and knew just how to do it "aunt Amy, aunt Jill, come play with me" she shouted and sure enough she heard Amy and Jill come in the room.

"Ella where are you?" called Jill

"Ellie come out where ever you are" they called but Ella covered her mouth to stop the from hearing her giggling. When she thought they were confused enough she jumped out of the closet shouting "BOO!!!!" Amy and Jill jumped out of there skins and were now on the other side of the room

Ella was busy laughing her head off when Jill gave a huff "just like her mother" she said obviously annoyed.

They both left then.

But while Ella was having her fun Emma was devising an old joke her mum had told her as well. You see Emma and Ella had made an agreement in the car to make things at their homes more exciting, so Emma was going to do her trick today to get back at Monica for dragging her away from Jack and not letting her stay in his room and at Chandler for having an affair with her mum and making her dad go away. _Monica thought she was a good cook we'll see _Emma said sneakily.

She snuck into Monica's kitchen and looked through the cupboard for some sugar. She had told Jack about her plan because she felt like she could trust him and he had agreed to distract his mum while Emma got to work.

She emptied the salt into the bin and replaced it with sugar then put the salt pot back but not before slipping salt into the sugar pot so when tea came and Monica and Chandler went to put sugar in there tea and salt on there dinner they got a nasty surprise.

Chandler was the first victim when he drank his salt filled tea he tasted it on his tongue for a minute and then spat it out.

"Chandler!" She scolded, "That's a clean table cloth and now it's ruined, your not setting a very good example for your children"

"Monica you with your stupid recipes, just leave me out of them. This tea tastes of salt!"

"OH WELL IF YOU HATE MY COOKING SO MUCH MAYBE YOU SHOULD COOK!"

"I would if you ever let me in _your _kitchen"

"Oh and I suppose the food tastes too sweet?" she said grabbing a forkful and shoving it in her mouth but she quickly spat it out.

"What now?" Chandler said "you can clean that up you know cause I'm not and set an example"

"It tastes like sugar" she said horrified

Everyone put down their forks and knives and stopped eating.

"So it's not just me who's going crazy

Jack and Emma giggled and Monica turned to glare at them while Chandler turned to stare at them too very annoyed.

"You two! You did this didn't you?" she scolded

Monica hated practical jokes even a little one like this but more so she HATED people messing with her kitchen or her food.

"You!" she said pointing to Emma "I will be telling your father about this"

"So..." Emma said knowing her dad would defend her.

"Go upstairs to Erica's room and stay there till your mum and dad comes to get you" she ordered pointing to the stairs.

Emma stamped off upstairs and Jack turned to watch her go "you!" Chandler said grabbing his sons ear trying to be firm but strict "what the hell do you think you were doing?"

"Chandler let him go" Monica said not liking her only son being in pain and not liking Chandler hurting him no matter how bad he was.

"I'll go to my room" Jack said

"Oh no you don't" Monica said blocking his way "I'm not letting you up there so you can go and play with Emma, your staying down here where we can see you"

"Mummy can please may I leave the table?" Erica said innocently.

"Yes you may darling"

Erica got her plate and left the table.

**_Back at the cottage_**

Ross was having a walk in the fields where the horses were having some exercise; he decided to be brave and confront Whistler so he went over to him and stroked him. He seemed fine for a while but then he started grunting, Ross started to back off but Whistler turned around shoving Ross into a pile of horse manure.

Strangely this gave Ross an idea, he had thought of a way to satisfy his 'need' for Rachel while not physically making love to her well if he could resist her that is.

He rushed in the cottage and Rachel instantly grabbed her nose.

"Ross what happened?"

"Your stupid sister's horse knocked me into a pile of horse shit but I'm going to take a bath care to join me?"

Rachel couldn't believe Ross was asking this but she took it as just one step closer to her and Ross being together again but she knew she couldn't get in the bath with Ross smelling like that.

"I will but go hose yourself down first ok?"

"Fine" Ross went outside and hosed himself down and got undressed, it was safe to undress outside here because there was no one within 4 miles. Meanwhile Rachel got undressed in her room.

Ross went into the bathroom to get a towel to cover up his bottom half up then started to run the hot tub. Even though it was a small cottage Rachel's parents needed lots of space to relax even in the bath.

When the bath was ready Ross shouted "I'm getting Rach"

Rachel was in her bedroom and shouted back "ok" she put on her dressing gown and walked out. She saw Ross relaxing in the bath and decided to have a bit of fun with him. She crept up on him into the bathroom and then suddenly splashed the water in Ross's face shouting "wakey wakey"

Ross jumped up and Rachel couldn't stop laughing but she also couldn't stop staring Ross grinned at Rachel "haha very funny" he said sarcastically then he noticed her staring at him "like what you see?" he joked as he sat down Rachel just turned and slowly and making sure it looked seductive she peeled her pink dressing gown off her body and let it fall to the ground.

And true enough Ross gazed at her wonderfully like she was the most beautiful creature in the world. But Rachel still wanted to have some fun so she covered her breasts with her arm and covered herself up down below with her hand and got in the bath placing herself on the other side of the square bath.

She started to relax against the tubes walls

They were both secretly enjoying being so close to each others bare bodies but Ross seemed to be enjoying it a little more and it was starting to show. Rachel went to sit closer to Ross but felt something against her leg. Ross blushed embarrassed he knew she had felt it but to his surprise she put her hand on it and started to run her hand up and down it.

**M WARNING!!!- The following scene will contain scenes of a sexual nature and may not be suitable for anyone 15 or under so for all you young people here's the end of the chapter. Ross and Rachel start to get close then they start feeling each other up and kissing and eventually end up sleeping together. So will Ross and Rachel get back together now or is this just another bonus night. Thanks for reading TBC the next chapter will be called Second Chances.**

**And now for all you mature people…**

"Aww is little Rossy getting a little hard?" Rachel said teasing him.

Ross found it hard to speak it felt so good But nodded all the same.

Rachel went closer to Ross so she was pressed against him "touch me Ross" She whispered in his ear.

The feel of her hot breath and the sensation of her stroking him made it hard for him to resist her.

Ross breathed heavily but managed to answer "where?"

"Here" she whispered taking his hand and putting it on her breasts.

_They feel so good_ Ross thought to himself but turned away from her trying to resist her.

_So soft and squeezy_ he was breaking down fast and eventually gave them a little squeeze.

Rachel moaned to show him that she liked it and Ross couldn't resist giving the other one a little squeeze too.

Rachel smirked it was working she had used her body in high school to get boys so she knew Ross wouldn't be able to resist her now, she moved closer to Ross and turned him around and pressed her breasts up against his back as she kissed his shoulders and up to his neck.

_It feels sooo good_ he thought

When she got to Ross's neck she started to suck on the part she knew would get a reaction from him and sure enough he tipped his head back in pleasure while his toes curled. Ross started to rub up and down Rachel's leg making her kiss him harder.

The water soon started to get cold and they both noticed it so they got out and got dry, well they dried each other rubbing each others bodies sensually. Ross was just indulging in the moment and wasn't thinking straight, he forgot everything, all the past he and Rachel had, his reasons for not wanting to be with her, what she had done, right now this was what he had wanted all weekend just to hold her even if it was just for this one night. Just to be with her again. It wasn't like he didn't love her because he did and tonight he was going to show her that love.

When they were dry Rachel led Ross to the bedroom and Ross suddenly threw her on the bed Rachel responded by putting her arms around his back and holding his face, she wasn't going to kiss him she wanted him to come to her after what happened at the fair where he had rejected her when she wanted to go further.

They stared at each other Ross looking into Rachel's beautiful blue eyes and noting at how beautiful she looked. He slowly leaned down on her and gently took her mouth in his. The kiss was soft and only lasted a few seconds but when they came up Rachel still had her eyes closed when she slowly opened them she saw a sight she hadn't seen in a long time Ross lay above her looking down on her with a spark of love in his eyes. "Kiss me Ross, please" she whispered to him and he obliged by leaning down and taking her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck while there mouths reacquainted themselves properly after 4 years of being apart. They kissed like they never wanted it to end, soft but always lingering for more. When Ross thought it was safe he prodded her mouth with his tongue pleading for entry Rachel smiled against his lips and obliged.

The love making itself was slow and soft as Ross went in and out they didn't want to rush it because they wanted it to last for as long as possible and after 45 minutes of slow time they started to speed things up.but before Ross sped up he stopped and just enjoyed the feel of being in Rachel again and relishing in the feel of having her in his arms again he felt like he was on cloud nine.

The Radio was playing in the living room but Ross could hear the song and thought it suited the moment so he listened to the words as he lay above the woman he loved.

clue number one was when you knocked on my door  
clue number two was the look that you wore  
n' that's when i knew it was a pretty good sign  
that something was wrong up on cloud number nine

well it's a long way up and we won't come down tonight  
well it may be wrong but baby it sure feels right

and the moon is out and the stars are bright  
and whatever comes s'gonna be alright  
cause tonight you will be mine - up on cloud number nine  
and there ain't no place that I'd rather be  
and we can't go back but you're here with me  
yeah, the weather is really fine - up on cloud number nine

now he hurt you and you hurt me  
and that wasn't the way it was supposed to be  
so baby tonight let's leave the world behind  
and spend some time up on cloud number nine

well it's a long way up and we won't come down tonight  
well it may be wrong but baby it sure feels right

well we won't come down tonight  
ya we won't come down tonight  
no we won't come down tonight

Rachel gripped onto Ross's back holding on to dear life making sure there wasn't any space between there bodies she wanted to be as close to Ross as possible.

Ross was in to much pleasure to not even consider if this was the right thing to do right now he jus wanted to love Rachel like he had once done but he had made it a point to use protection.

Ross and Rachel came at the same time and Ross collapsed onto Rachel not squashing her but holding her in his arms, the two fell into a deep slumber both with smiles on there faces.

**TBC- The next chapter will be called Second Chances and there's a line in my notes for it that I think is just soooo cute!!! So will Ross and Rachel get back together or is this just another bonus night? Find out soon.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: The drama I've been saving starts next chapter**


	27. Second Chances

**Chapter 27-Second Chances**

**Note: Thanks to all my reviewers keep em coming**

**And FINELY the long awaited drama has begun but there's no telling what the future will hold ;)**

**I present Chapter 27…**

**XXX**

"Where are they?" asked Emma staring out the window, her parents had said they would be back at 7 o'clock on Sunday evening but here she was 3 hours later and yet they still hadn't turned up "don't worry Emma" said Erica putting a hand on Emma's shoulder "why don't we go play with my dolls for a bit?" Erica suggested but Emma was in no mood for playing now she just wanted to go home.

"No Erica" said Monica walking into the living room "you have to go to bed now; you have school in the morning"

"Aww but mummy?, why can't I stay up with Emma?"

"Because at this rate Emma won't be going to school tomorrow, now off to bed ok. I will send your father up to tuck you in"

"Ok" Erica said sulking "bye bye Emma"

"Cya" Emma said still staring out the window. Erica put her head down and trailed upstairs.

"Where are they Aunt Monica?" Emma asked worried "what if something happened to them?" She said fearing the worse.

"Don't worry" Monica said feeling sorry for Emma she knew she just wanted to see her parents and go home but yet she was stuck here with nothing to do so she put an arm round Emma "I'm sure there just a bit delayed by traffic or something, Why don't you watch some TV to pass the time or we could read a book together. It won't do you any good staring out that window all night you will just hurt you eyes, Come sit down" she said beckoning Emma over to the sofa. Emma reluctantly pulled away from the window and went to sit down on the sofa.

**Meanwhile:** at the Greene mansion Sandra Greene was tucking her granddaughter into bed, Ella was also very worried about where her parents were and had got a little upset but all the crying and worrying had tired her out so Sandra told her she should go to bed and when her parents came she would send them up to her. So as Sandra was tucking her in Ella asked something Sandra didn't quite expect

"Grandma is Ross really my daddy?"

Sandra was very taken back but she knew she couldn't lie to her "yes he is why do you ask dear?"

"He's a good daddy to me" Ella stated smiling "I loves him"

Do you now?" Asked Sandra

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" Ella questioned

Sandra scowled _well he wasn't always good to you all the time_ she muttered under her breath so that Ella couldn't hear her but apparently Ella's hearing was better than expected because she just barely heard her.

"What?" she asked because she had not quite made out what her Grandma had said she sat up to listen carefully.

Sandra panicked she knew if she told Ella, Ella would tell Rachel and Rachel would get very angry with her and maybe even ban her from seeing her 2 precious granddaughters and she couldn't have that. They were the only grandchildren she had and she treasured them.

"Nothing dear but can I ask you a question now?" "Sure" Ella said smiling but yawning

"Do you call Ross daddy?"

Ella went silent and looked down she didn't like this question but thought she had to answer it or her granny might get mad at her or something. "no" she said quietly

"Why not" Sandra asked being very nosey.

Ella's head remained down "I don't want to… not yet" she muttered

"Ok now get beauty sleep ok? We beautiful women need it"

"I don't need beauty sleep I'm already beautiful" Ella laughed

"That you are" she said as she kissed Ella's head and switched off the light.

_**Back at the cottage**_

Ross was lay asleep with Rachel spooned in his arms they both woke up slowly. Rachel stared up at Ross "hey you" _wow_ Ross thought _that's a saying I haven't heard in a long time_ "Hi" he said stroking her cheek tenderly while looking into her beautiful face, he noted that even though she had just woke up she looked more beautiful then any other woman ever had. He had thought while he slept about what he was going to do then thought that this was just a one off, a release for both of them like a bonus night and that even though they had sorted so much out Ross still didn't know whether he could be with her. He decided he would think about it on the way home. Ross looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it read 10.30pm "shit!" he cursed

"Ross what's wrong?" she said rubbing her eyes

"Rachel look at the clock" Rachel turned and looked at the time when she saw how late it was she cursed to "shit the kids, we were supposed to pick them up 3 and a half hours ago" she said as she got up and frantically started to get dressed.

"I know!" Ross said panicking

"Ross calm down just go ring Monica and tell her that we will be there to pick Emma up at about bout 2am" "ok" Ross said running to the phone Rachel smirked and waited counting to 5 slowly "1….2….3….4….5" and as if on cue Ross rushed back in "clothes?" Rachel asked staring at Ross standing there with nothing on, he blushed "I Can't talk to my sister on the phone when I'm wearing nothing it's just weird" he said shuddering and frantically rushing to get dressed.

They both got dressed then Ross went back over to the phone and rang Monica.

"Hello" said Monica quietly Emma had fallen asleep and her head was on Monica's lap and she didn't want to risk waking her up.

"Hi Mon" Ross said sheepishly being cautious and preparing himself in case she started to shout but he was surprised she seem relatively settled and calm.

"Ross?!" Monica snapped upon hearing her brother's voice "where are you?? Emma's been worried sick"

"We're at the cottage still actually, is Emma ok?"

"Yeah she's fine she fell asleep, why are you still at the cottage?"

"Something happened and we kinda got held up" Ross said quietly

"Oh no, Ross please tell me you didn't sleep with her!"

"Ok then I won't tell you" Ross said in an attempt to be funny.

But Monica was not impressed "Ross!" she scolded "you shouldn't have gave in to her you know she only causes you pain what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know we haven't had time to talk about it yet, please just look after Emma we will be back to get her about 2am and I will talk to you when I get there ok?"

"Fine Ross but hurry up I need to go to work in the morning"

"Ok the I better go then bye Mon"

"Bye Ross"

Ross hung up the phone and went into Rachel's bedroom where she was frantically packing.

"Rach, Mon said she will look after Emma till we get back but she says Emma was worried about us"

"She was?" Rachel said worried "ohhh it's all my fault!"

Ross went over to her and hugged her "hey it takes two to tango"

Rachel stared at him not impressed

"Wrong line?" Ross said sheepishly he was desperate to change the subject.

"Shouldn't you ring your mum?"

"As if I haven't got enough things to do Ross"

"Tell ya what, I will finish packing you go ring your mum ok?"

"Fine" Rachel said stopping and taking a breather.

Rachel went over to the phone and dialled her mums number she waited a second till Bernard picked up

"Hello Greene residence, who may I ask is speaking?"

"Bernard it's me Rachel, is my mother there?"

"Yes Mrs ….I mean Rachel, I shall go get her now"

"Thank you Bernard"

After a minute Sandra came to the phone

"Rachel dear where are you? Are you ok?"

Rachel smiled even though her and her mother didn't always see eye to eye she always showed she cared when it mattered.

"I'm fine mother but I'm still at the cottage, me and Ross sort of… got delayed"

"I see" Sandra said understanding what her daughter meant.

"Well Ella's gone to bed; do you know when you will be coming to pick her up?"

"Yeah about 2.30am is she ok mother?"

"Yeah she's fine; she does miss you and Ross though"

"Awww don't worry I will be with her soon, has she been good?"

"Yeah she's been a little angel though she did jump out of the closet and scare your sisters, I wonder where she learnt that?"

They both laughed "that's my daughter alright"

"Well I better go mother I have to get ready to leave, thanks again for looking after her on such short notice."

"Anytime goodbye dear, stay safe"

"I will bye mother"

Rachel put down the phone and walked back into her bedroom

"Is Ella ok?" Ross Asked

"Yeah she's fine she's in bed. I told my mother we would pick her up about 2.30"

"We better get going then"

Ross closed his and Rachel's cases and collected all there valuables loading them into the car they got in the car but not before looking back at the cottage for one last time before they drove off.

When they were about an hour along Rachel decided to raise the subject of what they had done.

"Ross do you regret what happened last night?"

Ross turned around and glanced at her he sighed "Rachel I've never regretted being with you and I never will"

Rachel started to have hope "Ross do you still not want to be with me?"

"I'm sorry Rach but 1 night can't change the way I feel"

Rachel looked away biting her lip trying not to cry she didn't want Ross to see it but she was about ready to breakdown the man she loved with all her heart had turned her down once again after everything they had done this weekend she actually thought they were making progress hell they even made love but that didn't seem to change anything. Rachel felt like her heart was physically splitting in two and it hurt so much. It felt like someone had ripped a piece of her heart out and all that remained was a dark black never ending hole. She needed to get out, she needed to be alone, she needed to release this pain that she felt and most of all right now she needed to be away from Ross.

"Stop the car" she ordered trying to contain herself. She needed to go out in the field and just be alone. Ross did as she ordered knowing what he had just said was hard for her to take in, he knew she needed her own have space and needed to just get out so he pulled up on the side of a narrow country lane.

Rachel got out while Ross stayed in the car; she walked out onto the field. As she walked the tears flowed from her eyes like waterfalls. She gripped her heart holding it trying to calm the pain but it wasn't working the pain wouldn't go away, eventually she couldn't take it anymore and fell to her knees she held her face in her hands letting the tears out nothing back. She had lost him she had really lost him for good this time. She now knew what true love felt like and she knew she would never feel this way about anyone ever again, Ross was her soul mate they were meant to be together, destined so why weren't they together Rachel thought.

When Ross saw her break down he jumped out the car and ran to her really worried, he didn't think she would be this distraught about it. He began to reconsider what he had done. She loved him with all her heart it was obvious or she wouldn't have reacted like this. He knew Rachel and he had never seen her this upset before, The guilt began to sweep over him as he ran to her, this was all his fault he thought. He couldn't believe he had caused her this much pain.

When he got to her he stood about a metre away and watched as she cried her heart out, he felt like crying too now.

He put a hand on her shoulder "Rach I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you this much pain"

That was the last straw Rachel shrugged his hand off and stood up facing him, Ross could see her now he could see how red and puffy her eyes were from crying and he saw how stained and wet her cheeks were he felt like his heart was breaking.

"YOU KNOW WHAT ROSS I GIVE UP, I GIVE UP" she shouted

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LED ME ON AGAIN! I LOVE YOU WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT, WHY CAN'T YOU GIVE US ANOTHER CHANCE! JUST

DON'T SPEAK TO ME AGAIN UNTIL WE GET HOME, I HATE YOU ROSS,I HATE YOU FOR ALL THE PAIN YOU CAUSE ME"

With that she walked back to the car shoving past Ross, when she got back to the car she grabbed a tissue from the glove compartment and wiped her eyes and tried her best to be strong.

Ross stood there hanging his head, he had really gone and blown it this time he let a tear slip then wiped it away and walked back to the car. The rest of the journey to Monica's was silent the only sound was the rain that poured onto the car window. Rachel thought it suited the mood; she stared out the window watching the rain fall like her tears had before she couldn't even look at Ross now because if she did she knew her heart would break even more.

Ross drove in silence though sadness had filled him, he now knew he had made a terrible mistake he loved Rachel and he wanted to be able to wake up everyday and have the first thing he see be her but he didn't think that would be possible now he was finely ready to forgive her but could she forgive him?

When they arrived at Monica and Chandler's Rachel stayed in the car while Ross went in and knocked on the door he didn't bother to cover up as he felt like he deserved to be cold and wet.

When Monica answered the door she saw how wet Ross was "oh god Ross come in quick you will catch your death of cold out there"

"Doesn't matter" Ross said walking into the house hanging his head and instantly being hit by a wave of warmth.

"What happened?" Monica said taking him into the kitchen.

"Everything" Ross said miserable

"Oh Ross" she said feeling sorry for her brother and instantly getting that sisterly urge to look after him, she went upstairs and got a big towel for him.

When she came down she saw a cute sight Emma had woke up when she heard noise she hoped her parents were here to get her but when she got into the kitchen she saw Ross with a cup of hot chocolate shivering his hand shaking as he brought the cup to his mouth.

"Daddy…" she said quietly

Ross looked up when he heard the soft sound of his daughters voice and Emma knew instantly that something was wrong she walked up to Ross and hugged him she didn't care that it was 2am in the morning or that Ross was soaking wet and she could catch a cold all she cared about was being there for her dad when he needed her.

Ross hugged her back and Monica walked in putting the towel around the two of them. .

"Daddy where's mummy?" Emma asked as she looked up

"In the car" Ross said looking down at his beautiful perfect little girl. He ran his hands through her soft blonde hair she truly was the perfect child.

"Is she ok?" Emma asked

Ross didn't want to lie to Emma he never had and he never would

"No she isn't, we had an argument and she got upset"

"Oh no" Emma said hugging Ross again "don't worry daddy you will sort things out won't you?"

"Emma I'm not sure we will this time"

Monica came up to Ross "what are you saying Ross?"

Ross looked up at Monica "I'm ready to forgive her and be with her now but I don't think she can forgive me for the pain I just caused her" Another tear slipped from his eye he couldn't control it he felt so much sadness.

Monica hugged Ross as well "Ross if you love her as much as you say you do then you will work things out. I can't understand why you love someone who always causes you pain but it's your life Ross and if she makes you happy then you need to tell her that and show her that you want her"

"Yeah daddy She loves you too much, she wont give up" Emma said trying to console him.

"I hope so" Ross said

"Because then we can be a proper family again" Emma said smiling

This touched Ross and Monica

"That's all you want isn't it?" Ross asked looking down at Emma

Emma nodded

Ross ruffled her hair smiling "your such a good girl Emma do you know that? your our little peacemaker" Emma grinned she liked the idea of being the peacemaker in the family. "You never give up on us do you?" Ross asked

Emma shook her head "come on daddy lets go home" she said taking his hand in hers.

Ross stood up and smiled "yeah let's go home princess"

"Emma thank Aunt Monica for having you"

"Thank you for having me Aunt Monica" Emma said sweetly

"Your welcome but Emma aren't we forgetting something?" Monica said sternly eyeing Emma.

Emma gulped

"What?" Ross asked confused

"Emma thought it would be amusing to switch the sugar with the salt so me and Chandler got a sweet dinner and salty tea."

Emma tried not to laugh though she found the whole incident very amusing but Ross was not in the slightest bit amused.

He looked down at Emma

"Emma you know me and Monica hate practical jokes apologize right now"

"Sorry Aunt Monica" Emma said hanging her head but still trying not to laugh at the memories of that day.

"Ok let's go Emma" Ross said walking towards the door

"Daddy I need my bags" Emma said before they left

"Of course!" Ross said slapping his face "go get them"

Emma ran upstairs to get her bags then when she had them she peered into Jack's room; she tiptoed in and crept up to his bed.

"Jack?" she whispered

"Mummy I don't want carrot porridge" Jack murmured in his sleep.

Emma laughed quietly as Jack opened his eyes

"Emma" he said sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah I've got to go now my daddy's here but I wanted to say goodbye to you first"

"Ok thanks" Jack said forming a smile he hugged her "bye bye Emma"

Emma hugged back loving the feeling of being close to her cousin she felt like she had really connected with Jack this weekend and she now considered him her friend, she couldn't say the same about Erica though because she had hardly spent anytime with her. Her and Jack shared the same interests while Erica was just too girly for Emma. "Goodbye Jack"

With that she left waving to him she went back down stairs "I'm ready"

"Ok let's go" Ross said as he took her bag from her.

Emma put her coat on and Ross put up an umbrella while they walked to the car. When they got there they noticed Rachel was asleep

"Aww poor mummy, she so sleepy" Emma said

They got in the car and drove off.

When they got to the Greene mansion Rachel was still asleep but Emma was wide awake she was reading a book on stars and planets.

Ross got out and went to knock on the door, Bernard answered "hello" he said in a deep voice.

"Hello I'm here to pick up Ella"

"Come in" Bernard said stepping to the side "I shall get Miss Greene"

"Ok" Ross said sitting down

After about 2 minutes Sandra came down holding a sleeping Ella in her arms Ross stood up and went over to her and took Ella gently into his arms trying not to wake her up.

"How was she?" Ross asked staring at her sleeping daughter in his arms, he loved holding her because she felt more real to him and he felt more of a father to her protecting her with his life.

"Perfect" Sandra said watching Ross closely to see what he would do. "Where's Rachel?" Sandra asked

Ross didn't want to tell Sandra what had happened because she knew it would escalate into something big and he didn't want to make it any more worse than it already was.

"In the car asleep" he said simply

"Oh" Sandra said but they were interrupted when Ella started to talk in her sleep "loves….you….daddy" she muttered clutching to Ross's jumper and snuggling up to his chest.

Sandra's face nearly hit the floor and she stomped off "goodbye Ross!"

Ross smiled that showed her!

Bernard bought Ella's stuff down while Ross waited; he helped carry Ella's stuff to the car because Ross had his hands full carrying Ella who was still asleep in his arms. He went outside and gently placed Ella in the car buckling her into her car seat then he got in and drove off.

Ross turned on the radio low and listened to the music Rachel woke up slowly but turned her back to Ross as soon as she saw him staring at her, Ross sighed and Rachel gave a huff as they listened to the song that was playing

Baby…  
I know the story,  
I've seen the picture  
It's written all over your face  
Tell me  
What's the secret  
That you've been hiding  
And who's gonna take my place

I should have seen it coming  
I should've read the signs  
Anyway...  
I guess it's over

_In Ross's head_

_Their right, I should have seen this coming. I agreed to go on this weekend I should have known something would happen, the gifts, the flirting they were all signs that I didn't see. How could I be so stupid! But now I guess it is over I've lost her, the lobsters have unclawed as Phoebe would say I just can't accept it's over. With all our past this is how it ends?_

A tear came to Ross's eye but he quickly wiped it away.

Chorus:  
Can't believe that I'm the fool again,  
I thought this love would never end  
How was I to know?  
You never told me,  
Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
And I who thought you were my friend,  
How was I to know?  
You never told me.

_In Rachel's head_

_Yeah that's exactly how I feel, a fool, I'm the fool again. I thought out love would last forever I mean it's lasted more than 10 years how was I to know it would end like this that it would dare out I just always imagined me and Ross being together again one day. But no one ever warned me that that might not be true. I just can't believe that I'm the fool again I thought Ross was my friend but Friends don't cause each other this much pain. I feel like these words speak for me this is how I feel.  
_  
Baby  
You should have called me  
When you were lonely  
When you needed me to be there  
Sadly  
You never gave me  
Too many chances  
To show you how much I care

I should have seen it coming  
I should've read the signs  
Anyway...  
I guess it's over

_In Ross's head_

_You should have called me Rachel you didn't have to go get so drunk that you couldn't control yourself; you didn't have to sleep with him. I could have been there for you just to hold you. But you never gave me the chance you kept me in the dark. But this weekend you tried to show me you cared. I really should have seen what you were trying to do._

Chorus

Can't believe that I'm the fool again,  
I thought this love would never end  
How was I to know?  
You never told me,  
Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
And I who thought you were my friend,  
How was I to know?  
You never told me.

About the pain and the tears,  
oh oh oh,  
If I could I would,  
Turn back the time

_In Rachel's mind_

_I can't take this pain it hurts so much, I can't accept that it's over because I love him too much. Why won't my heart stop beating, why won't my eyes stop crying? It's too much pain it's just too much I have never felt so hurt in my life before_.

Ooh yeah  
I should've seen it coming  
I should've read the signs  
Anyway...  
I guess it's over

_In Ross's head_

_I just can't believe it's over…  
_  
Chorus x2

Can't believe that I'm the fool again,  
I thought this love would never end  
How was I to know?  
You never told me,  
Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
And I who thought you were my friend,  
How was I to know?  
You never told me.

_In Rachel's head_

_I can't believe that I'm the…_

Can't believe that I'm the fool again,  
I thought this love would never end  
How was I to know?  
You never told me,  
Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
And I who thought you were my friend,  
How was I to know?  
You never told me.

_In Ross's head_

_Fool again…_

When they got home Ross got out the car and went to get Ella out, she was still asleep so he picked her up gently and carried her into the apartment. Rachel went to get Emma out.

Emma got out yawning they walked up the metal steps to the apartment, when they got in Rachel put down the bags and Ross went to put Ella in her bed

"Daddy do I have to go to school tomorrow?" asked Emma tiredly

"No sweetie you can stay off tomorrow so don't worry about getting up early have a lie in ok?"

"Ok daddy tell mummy ok? And thanks"

Rachel came in "I will get the kids ready and dressed for bed."

"Ok oh and the girls aren't going to school tomorrow are they?"

"Of course they are" Rachel snapped "I have work all day tomorrow; I can't stay home with them"

"But I already…" Ross stuttered for words

"You what Ross? You already told them they could stay off well then if that's so you look after them all day then!"

"Fine!" Ross said storming out.

Rachel got the girls ready for bed in silence and tucked them in "Goodnight sweethearts I love you"

"Night mummy, love you" said Emma

"Nightie night mummy, me loves you" said Ella

She smiled she couldn't help but smile when she was around them.

When she got out Ross was waiting for her "Rach please listen to me"

"I've done enough listening Ross; I told you I…give….up. I will go to town hall tomorrow before work and get the divorce papers"

"Rach that's not what I want"

"What?"

Rachel turned around then "what do you want then Ross? because it's obviously something I can't give you, I tried to win your trust back I thought we could work things out. I made mistakes I admit that but we always got through them before"

"But it's over Ross, over…"

Ross wasn't going to give up his only chance of eternal happiness he ran over and grabbed Rachel Cupping her in a bear hug from behind "Rach please, I want to be with you I really do, just give me another chance give… _us_ another chance. I love you Rachel I always have and I always will." "Ross get off me she said trying to struggle free but it was no use she had fallen straight into his love trap and now there was no escape "you're just trying to lead me on again and this time I won't make the same mistake."

"I'm not Rach" Ross buried his head in the crook of her neck. "I won't" he said more quietly this time "I've made up my mind of what I want and what I want is you is it too late Rach is this really how you want us to end?"

Rachel turned round in his arms her face softening there was about 5 cm between them, Rachel looked into his eyes desperately trying to see if he was telling the truth, she saw that twinkle, the love she had seen when they had been together that twinkle that she had only ever seen him have with her.

"Ross" she said her eyes starting to well up with tears "there are so many ways of describing sex but most people believe that It means to make love well last night Ross we made love, I felt it and I know you felt it too"

"I did" he said whispered

"You hurt me Ross…more than anyone has ever hurt me before"

"I know, I'm sorry Rachel I really am"

"Rachel will you pull away if I kiss you now and seal our fate together?"

"No…"

As they leaned in Emma was watching at the door she had heard shouting and wanted to make sure nothing extreme happened even though it killed her to watch her parents arguing the only thing that got her through it was the slightest hope that they would see how much they love each other and start to show it but it seemed like there was some hope because it looked like they were about to kiss. She ran inside her room and started to shake Ella "Ella, Ella wake up! Look what mummy and daddy are about to do!!!" She wanted her sister to see just how much her mum loved her dad.

Ella got out of bed rubbing her eyes following Emma to the door, they peeped around the door they saw Ross and Rachel kissing holding each other close Rachel was pressed tight against Ross's chest and he was holding onto her for dear life.

"Why are they doing that Emma? Won't Rossy suck mummy head off like that" Ella asked

(I LOVE this part!)

"Because when you love someone you kiss them and no daddy won't suck mummy's head off so don't worry I think actually mummy likes it"

"Ohhh Ella said thinking she understood, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Emma's cheek"

Emma was shocked Ella rarely kissed her

"What was that for?" she asked

"Because I loves you" Ella said sweetly staring up at her older sister.

"Awww I love you too Ella" She hugged Ella, Emma was touched some of the things her little sister did were so cute she felt like her legs might melt

Ella and Emma then went back into their room to leave the love birds to themselves who were still kissing.

**M WARNING!!!- The following scene will contain scenes of a sexual nature and may not be suitable for anyone 15 or under so for all you young people skip this part and just know Ross and Rachel had sex.**

Rachel had her hands cupping Ross's face while Ross had his hands placed on her back. He slowly slipped them down and up the back of her top Rachel jumped a bit but relaxed when he started rubbing her back gently. She responded by breaking off the kiss and going to his neck kissing up his shoulder in a rapid motion then sucking slowly on the spot she knew would get a reaction of him. And sure enough he took his hands out of her top and started on her buttons of her blouse Rachel responded by unbuckling his belt and whipping it quickly out of his jeans. Ross watched in amazement "wow"

Rachel grinned "we won't be needing that now will we?"

Ross smirked "or this" he pulled off her top and let it drop to the floor then gazed lovingly at her chest "wow you are beautiful, perfect in everyway"

Rachel went shy but soon got over it, she walked up to Ross backing him against a nearby wall and kissed him full on the mouth engulfing him fully. Ross was shocked he rarely ever saw this wild side of Rachel but he knew what it meant she wanted him…badly. He reached for her skirt and pulled it down to her ankles she stepped out of it as she began unbuttoning his jeans she was determined now to give Ross the most exciting night of his life and she knew just how to do it. When she undid his pants she slipped her hand slowly inside them and gently caressed his manhood. Ross couldn't believe what she was doing but it felt SOOO good he arched his back pressing it into her hand but he didn't want to only be the one experiencing pleasure so he got it together enough so he could undo her bra and released it. He gently slipped his hand inside the now loose bra; he hadn't been able to get it off because her hand was busy caressing him. He fondled her breasts and Rachel moaned in pleasure stroking him harder.

"Bedroom?" she panted

"Oh god yeah, you read my mind baby" Ross said. Rachel slipped her hand out of his pants and the two ran to the bedroom. When they got inside they clung to each other mashing themselves together in serious lip lock. They stumbled onto the bed and fell down on it. This was a night to show how much love they felt for each other they still had built up passion that had been trapped for 4 years and even thought they had already made love once this time there was no restraints or after affects they could be free to enjoy it and they were going to make the most of it.

Ross kissed every part of Rachel's body leaving trails of hot wet kisses. When he got to her thong he got the side in his mouth and dragged it off her body, down her legs with his mouth.

Rachel knew what she wanted to do next

"Ross stop for a minute please"

Ross panicked "what did I do?" "Nothing" Rachel said grinning "it's just I want to do something for you. Sit down on the end of the bed and take off your boxers"

Ross knew what was coming and he couldn't wait "oh god Rachel thank you!" he said as she approached him and kneeled down between his legs. She took him in her mouth and started to suck. Ross was in ecstasy he couldn't believe she was actually doing this to him. He leaned back and gripped the bed covers for support

They touched, fingered and fondled each other till neither one could take anymore they wanted each other but not all gentle and slow this time they were like animals banging the headboard Rachel moaning "Oh god Rosssss" as he pumped in and out and that was what woke Ella

**Sorry if that was too mature Ok this is where you young readers carry on.**

Ella could hear banging and it was scaring her, she slowly and quietly got out of bed and went over to Emma. She poked her but nothing happened so she got on Emma's bed knowing it would wake her up. Emma felt the bed shake so she opened her eyes and saw Ella kneeling at the end of her bed Ella "what time is it?" Emma said sleepily

"I don't know" Ella said, she couldn't read the time

"Why are you up?"

Ella went closer to Emma "I can't sleep, I keep hearing banging noises coming from mummy's bedroom" Emma sat up and listened when she heard the banging she knew what was going on. "Don't worry Emma those noises are scary but there not bad, mummy is just having a bit of fun don't worry but if it's scaring you that much you can sleep in my bed just as long as you don't wriggle too much." "Yayyy" Ella said ripping back the covers and getting in. She snuggled up to Emma and Emma just rolled her eyes and went back to sleep but Ella wasn't done talking yet

"Emma?"

"What Ella" Emma said slightly irritated because she just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Is Ross my Daddy?" she asked

"Ella you know he's your daddy and mine" Emma said exasperated

"Can I call him daddy? Will he get mad if I do?" Ella asked

Emma sat up finely giving up on sleep for now "Ella" she said softly "nothing would make daddy happier than for you to call him daddy ok?"

"Ok" Ella said now satisfied

"Can I go to sleep now?" Emma asked hopefully

"Yep" Ella said snuggling down and closing her eyes.

When Emma had settled down Ella said quietly "thank you Emma you're the best sister I ever had"

Emma was asleep but she heard her and smiled but she didn't want to risk answering because she knew it would develop into another conversation.

The next morning the sun shone on Ross waking him up, he slowly opened his eyes to see his beautiful wife Rachel in his arms. He couldn't help but smile today and thought nothing else could make this day any better.

While Ross was getting the breakfast ready and Rachel was pouring the cereal for the girls Emma and Ella walked in sleepily

"Good morning girls" Rachel said smiling and Ross smiled at them too, Emma noticed that Ross was especially happy today she could tell by the tone of his voice and she knew why she just hoped it lasted.

"Morning mummy, morning daddy" Ella said casually walking to the table but Rachel stood stone still with her mouth open Ross was a equally shocked he couldn't believe Ella had just called him daddy, he checked around the room just in case there was someone else there that she was talking to, no there weren't anybody else here she must have meant him, but he wanted to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"What did you say?" he asked going over to Ella and bending down to her level staring straight at her "I said... good morning mummy, good morning daddy" Ella lifted her arms out as if asking for Ross to pick her up Ross did so and Ella hugged him tight and whispered in his ear "me loves daddy Rossy"

Ross beamed and grinned as big as he could, he couldn't believe that she had finely called him daddy. He spun her around happily while she giggled enjoying the feeling of lying around in circles. Emma grinned and Rachel watched from the sofa she had to sit down because she was slightly overwhelmed by this father daughter moment. But she knew it would happen eventually. Ross hugged Ella again "I love you too angel" he said so everyone heard him Ella blushed while Rachel went over to them "and I love you" she said placing a kiss on Ross's ear.

"Mummy love daddy?" Ella asked her mum

"Yes baby, mummy loves daddy" Emma cheered yayyyy they were going to be a family again finely.

They had a family hug and ate breakfast happily.

Everything was great for the next 3 years Ross and Rachel were inseparable Emma couldn't be happier they were finely a family again and Ella's bond with her dad was growing stronger every day. Ross and Rachel had bought a house 2 doors away from Monica and Chandler in Westchester and Emma was enjoying being nearer to her now best friend Jack who was now 8 years old. Ella got along very well with Erica who was also 8 and they were friends but not as close as Emma and Jack. Monica and Rachel had finely decided after 2 years of holding grudges to start to patch up their friendship and now were on general speaking terms. Emma was now 9 years old and Ella was 7.

Now on this beautiful Sunday afternoon on November 21st what Ross and Rachel called their reunion anniversary because it was the day they decided to be together again was 3 years later the day they decided to renew there wedding vows.

_**Earlier that day**_

Rachel had been feeling ill lately and suspected the obvious so now she stood in the bathroom in her house the door locked holding a stick in her hand she stared at it had 2 blue lines she knew what that meant it confirmed what she had thought might be happening for the last 2 weeks. She was overjoyed but didn't want to tell Ross yet she would wait till after their wedding ceremony.

Ross and Rachel were now stood hand in hand in a park close to their home, the sun shining the flowers blooming and the birds singing. They were surrounded by their closest friends and family. Rachel was dressed in the white wedding dress that she had worn for her wedding with Ross years before; her hair was neatly tied in a swirl with strands dangling down in her face. Ross had on a tuxedo and his hair was fully gelled up. The vicar stood before them "are you ready?" he asked

They both nodded

"Rachel would you like to repeat your vows to Ross?"

"_Ross I love you and I always will you have always been there for me as a friend and lover and now you complete me in a way I can't describe. I can't describe how happy you make me and I will continue to love you in every way I can to love you as a wife should and be the mother to your children._

Ross smiled a tear forming in his eye he squeezed Rachel's hands tighter

"Ross would you like to repeat your vows to Rachel?"

"_Rachel my love, my soul mate, my lobster I have known you for so long and loved you for longer and to make you happy is my life's goal. You gave me 2 beautiful daughters and now I want to give you my love forever and keep you safe for as long as I live"_

Rachel's eyes started to well up they did every time she heard those words in her head and for them to be spoken out loud was very overwhelming.

"Ross and Rachel have now renewed their vows and therefore again promised to love and to hold each other in sickness and in health till death do them part."

Everyone clapped as Ross and Rachel kissed.

Emma and Ella ran up to their parents hugging them

"Congratulations dad!" Emma said smiling proud that they had sealed their love and promised themselves to each other once again.

"Yay you did it mummy!!" said Ella beaming from eye to eye

Ross and Rachel looked at each other and smiled

The day was going great until they were on their way home in the limo Ella spotted an ice cream shop and instantly wanted one, she had a weakness for icecream she loved them so much and Ross was a sucker to his daughters because he would do anything for them, he rolled his eyes. "Driver can you stop here for a minute?" "Yayyy" Ella said already at the limo door.

"Ella wait there might be cars coming" Ross said looking out both ways to check. His daughter's safety was his first priority. When he thought it was clear they crossed the road and went into the ice cream shop.

Ella chose a rocky road ice cream with chocolate sauce and sprinkles and a chocolate flake. Ross couldn't believe how much it cost so he just kept repeating to himself that she was worth it.

When they got out they went to cross the road again back to the limo Ross checked both ways and started to cross the road when all of a sudden a speeding car came racing from around a corner Ross saw the car just before it hit them he shielded Ella but screamed it pain as the car collided with his back making him fall to the road the speeding car drove off leaving Ross and Ella unconscious on the road.

**Yay cliff hanger!!**

**TBC **

**Will Ross be ok? What will Emma and Rachel think? Find out soon**

**I won't reveal the name of the next chapter because it kind of gives it away but any reviews are welcome. **

24


	28. Author's note

**Author's Note**

**There has been some trouble posting chapter 28 because I had used a chapter slot for an important notice when I took it out everything went back 1 so if you reviewed chapter 27 it will have come up as chapter 28.I have posted this note and will keep it in and posted chapter 28 Saving Ella under the 29th spot**

**Sorry for the confusion.**

**If you want to review chapter 28-saving Ella you may do so whether member or not at the chapter.**

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed but to put my reviews in order I had to delete the 2 reviews from bundespy and friendsRossnRach sorry for that but if you want to review it again fell free.**

**Xxx**

**Natasha**


	29. Saving Ella

**Chapter 28-Saving Ella**

**Thanks for all the reviews **

**Emma-9**

**Ella-7**

**Rachel-41**

**Ross-44**

**XXX**

"My babies!!!!" Rachel screamed as she watched the horrific incident enfold before her very eyes. Emma looked over to the unconscious bodies of her little sister and her dad, she went pale she couldn't believe that what had just happened, happened she felt like this was a nightmare and that she would just wake up any moment now.

Rachel jumped out of the limo and ran over to her husband and daughter; she knelt down beside Ross who lay unconscious with his arms around Ella as if he was shielding her.

"Ohhh Ross" she cried tears flowing onto his cheeks soaking him holding him tight against her. She went to check his pulse _he's still alive_ she thought. She tried to get to Ella but Ross was nearly completely covering her. She didn't want to risk moving them in case anything was broken which it probably was. But she did manage to get to Ella's head it didn't look like it had been injured because it was being protected by Ross's hand, she stroked her hair "what is this world coming to?" she thought her tears falling onto Ella's cheeks soaking them. She couldn't stand to see her daughter in pain even if it was a little scratch so this was killing her. She didn't want to leave them but she knew she had to call an ambulance but when she turned around she saw Emma and knew she could help.

Emma came walking up to them slowly still not believing that this was really happening

Rachel chucked her mobile into Emma hands

"Call an ambulance" she whimpered

Emma nodded starting to think maybe this was really happening and it wasn't just a bad dream.

An operator answered "hello how can I help, what service do you need?"

"Hello my names Emma, I need an ambulance please because my dad and little sister just got hit by a car and there not waking up"

"Ok Emma where are you?"

Emma didn't know so she turned around to ask her mum who was still clutching Ross and Ella crying her eyes out.

"Mum where are we?" she asked

Rachel turned around the tears still flowing and her nose running badly.

"Andale road" she said "and tell them to hurry"

"Ok" Emma understood the situation of what was happening it was starting to sink in, she tried hard not to cry now so she could speak to the operator.

"Andale road, please hurry" she said tears starting to form in her eyes and her words muffled.

"Ok we will be there within 5 minutes don't move your dad or sister ok?"

"Ok" Emma said now desperate to get off the phone and get back to her family.

The operator hung up and Emma put the phone in her pocket and ran over to Ross and Ella the whole situation had sunk in and she was hit by a wave of sadness and worry, she bent down and hugged Ross "daddy" she cried "please be ok, please" she looked at Ella and shook her a little "come on Ella I know your ok, please wake up?" but nothing happened.

"Mummy are they going to be ok?" Emma asked going over to her mum looking for comfort.

Rachel sniffed trying to keep calm for Emma's sake she knew she had to be there for her to but she was finding it very hard. She put her arms around Emma and held her resting her head on Emma's stroking her hair calmly and holding her close, right now she needed comfort as well, she didn't want to feel like she was alone. "I don't know baby, I really don't know" Emma shivered "won't Ella and daddy be cold should we put daddy's jacket over them?" Emma suggested

Rachel thought about this "you know what that's a good idea" Rachel went to peel Ross's black jacket gently off his shoulders but when the jacket revealed his back Rachel and Emma jumped back in shock.

"Oh my god!" Rachel said going in for a closer look, Ross had had a white shirt on but now it was covered in blood "daddy" Emma said panicking Rachel didn't want to remove his shirt because she knew if she saw the cut and it was very bad it would overwhelm her and it would scare Emma too much.

But she didn't need to because a police car pulled up at that moment

Rachel looked up as a tall dark male police officer and a tall blonde police officer stepped out of the car.

The male police man came over and shook his head when he saw what had happened "oh no not again"

He turned to Rachel and asked "mam are you related to these people?" he gestured towards Ross and Emma.

Rachel nodded "Yes the man is my husband and the little girl is our daughter"

"What happened?" the woman asked getting out a notepad and pen.

"Me and my husband were renewing our wedding vows today and when we were on our way home in the limo my daughter wanted some ice cream, so my husband stopped the driver and bought her to the shop because he's like that" she sniffed "he will do anything for his daughters" Rachel had to cover her eyes with her hand at this moment just thinking about Ross and the fact that he was hurt was making her eyes well up again ,she couldn't control the tears as they flooded her cheeks. She took a few deep breaths trying to at least regain herself enough to carry on. "But when th.…they we…re on there way back to the limo this car came speeding…. out of no where and headed straight for them" Emma rubbed Rachel's back trying to help calm her mum as she explained what had happened "my husband he…he tried to shied my daughter but the car….It slammed into his back and it just drove off leaving them there" Rachel broke down and her legs gave way as she sunk to the ground. Emma was there all the time to help and comfort her.

The officers had heard this story before and they were pretty sure they knew who was driving the car.

"What color was the car that the person was driving?" asked the female police officer

"Silver" Rachel answered

"I see" the woman policewoman said jotting down some notes "we have heard about this story before and it's always the same man we will get him don't worry."

The police officers went over to Ross and Ella to inspect the damage that this maniac had done. It wasn't as bad as it had been on there last call but it looked pretty bad.

He saw Ross's blood covered shirt "is an ambulance on the way?" he asked

"Yeah" Emma said just as the ambulance pulled up.

The paramedics got out of the ambulance and rushed over to Ross and Ella, Rachel went with them and Emma followed behind.

One paramedic took one look at Ross's back and opened a medical box, he gently cut Ross's shirt off of him to reveal a deep cut that was a mix of blood and bruising and guts. It was too much for Emma; she turned to her mum and fell into her arms crying. Rachel saw the cut and started to cry as well as she held Emma covering her eyes as the paramedic got to work. He took out an ointment and cloth and started to dab at his wound trying to stop the bleeding. He put bandages around Ross's waist. The other paramedics got a stretcher out and lifted Ross on to it strapping him in and wrapping him in blankets to keep him warm.

They wheeled Ross into the ambulance and got straight to work on Ella. They instantly noticed that Ella's lower arm was twisted to one side. They lifted up her pink and white frilly dress that she had wore for the wedding vows ceremony to inspect her body for injuries; When they turned her over they noticed Ella had two bruises that were a combination of purple, blue and black molded together, this worried them a lot because the bruises were in the same place as the kidneys should be. They were desperate to get her to a hospital to inspect her more hoping maybe she had just caught an infection and that she would be ok. They got another stretcher out and loaded her in.

Rachel watched as her husband and youngest daughter were wheeled into ambulances.

"Come on" Rachel said grabbing Emma's hand and running to the ambulance.

But not before going to the limo driver and telling him he could go. He wished they them all the best and drove off.

Emma and Rachel hopped in the ambulance with Ella and Ross it wasn't a long way to the hospital and only took about 10 minutes.

Ella and Ross were still unconscious all there but Rachel kept hold of Ella's hand and Emma kept hold of Ross's hand urging them both to wake up.

When they got to the hospital they were unloaded and quickly rushed inside straight to the x-ray room, a Doctor approached Rachel.

"Excuse me Mrs…?"

"Geller" Rachel answered "and this is my husband and daughter she said clutching to the stretcher that Ella was in.

The Doctors wheeled them through the corridors to the x-ray room while Rachel and Emma followed them.

"What's the girl's name?" one Doctor asked

"Ella and the man is Ross"

"How old is the girl" he asked worried because she looked so young.

"7" Rachel answered

"Ok quickly what happened?" he asked

"Ross and Ella got hit by a speeding car, Ross tried to shield Ella from it but the car rammed into his back"

"I see" the Doctor said

When they got to the x-ray room they wheeled Ross and Ella inside but Rachel was held back.

"Mrs Geller we have to take some x-rays so if you will wait here we will update you as soon as they get out and you can see them then but while your waiting will you please fill out these forms" the Doctor explained handing Rachel two forms.

Rachel nodded reluctantly, she took Emma's hand and they went and sat down on chairs just outside the x-ray room and started to fill out the forms.

"Are you thirsty?" Rachel asked Emma

Emma shook her head she didn't feel like eating or drinking anything till she knew her dad and sister were ok.

Rachel and Emma waited patiently for the Doctor to come out and 30 minutes later he did.

Rachel and Emma stood up eager to find out Ross and Ella's current condition.

"Mrs Gellar my name is Doctor Farron I am going to be in charge of monitoring your daughter's condition"

"Is she ok?" Rachel asked worried

"We have done some x-rays and found out that she has broken her lower right arm probably from the fall or impact but she has got some serious bruising on her lower back where her kidneys are. We have discovered that she had a water infection in both her kidneys and when she was most probably hit with the impact of the car your husband pressed against her stomach when he was trying to shield her and it caused both her kidneys to shutdown.

"Oh my god" Rachel said going a bit woozy and dizzy and taking a step back "I…I need to sit down." She backed up into the chair but wobbled a lot.

Emma put her arm around Rachel and guided her gently into the chair.

When Rachel was sat down she covered her eyes with her hands and started to cry, Emma put her hand on Rachel's back and rubbed it gently trying to sooth her. She knew she had to be strong, the responsible one now no matter how much it hurt to be in this situation.

"Is there anything you can do Doctor?" Emma asked now taking control of the situation.

Doctor Farron was quite surprised that Emma had took over the situation but went along with it

"And I suppose your Ella's big sister?" he asked

Emma nodded "but now back to the matter at hand, my sister"

"Of course" nodded Doctor Farron "well the best course of action would be to remove both her kidneys and get her a donor kidney but I'm afraid the waiting list for donor kidneys is so long even on the emergency waiting list she wouldn't be able to get one for about another 2 days and she needs one in the next 24 hours"

"So there's nothing you can do? You're just going to let my little girl die!" Rachel shouted tears flooding her eyes going up to the Doctor and pointing in his face piercingly.

"Mum calm down!" Emma said grabbing Rachel's wrist but she was secretly crying a river inside.

Rachel pulled away from Emma and the Doctor "how can I calm down he's going to stand there and let your sister, die do you want that Emma? Do you?"

"No but…" she stuttered her eyes starting to well up now she was scared she didn't want to lose Ella anymore than Rachel did

The Doctor cut in "there might be a way you can save her"

"How?" Rachel asked going right up close to him "we will do anything" She pleaded

"Well if a family member donated a kidney that's if they were a match then she could have it in by Sunday afternoon" Which was in 1 day away "because we would need tonight to do blood tests to try and find a match but the results would be in tonight then we need tomorrow morning to go through the procedure with you then we could do the operation in the afternoon."

Rachel calmed down a bit at least she had an option

"Ok but who would be the most preferable match?" she asked

"Well judging by her appearance she seems to have taken more of her father's genes so her father would be best but he is in a pretty bad state so doing an operation, any operation on him would be risky."

"Ok well I will be tested and when I see Ross I will ask him if he wants to"

Rachel was glad things were finely getting sorted out.

"And me" Emma said pointing to herself

Rachel looked down at Emma wide eyed

"Emma do you know what your doing?"

"Yes I know I will have to have a test to see if I'm a match and then have an operation to take one of my kidneys and give it to Ella. I know mum but I want to do this what about if you and dad aren't a match and I am, if I didn't help her when she needed me most and she died then I would regret it for the rest of my life."

Rachel's eyes were filling up she couldn't believe her daughter would be willing to have an operation even though she hated needles and give one of her organs to save her little sister.

"Emma are you sure?" Rachel asked wanting to make absolute sure that she wanted to commit to this.

"Mum I'm her big sister I'm suppose to look out for her to protect her, this is something I need to do."

"Ok" Rachel nodded knowing she was right

"I will get the Doctor who's in charge of your husband so he can tell you his current condition then we will begin tests to see if one of you is a good match.

"Ok" Rachel nodded now slightly calmer.

Doctor Farron left and 5 minutes later another Doctor came out he came up to Rachel and she stood up taking his hand and shaking it "Mrs Gellar I'm Doctor Thomson I will be monitoring your husband Ross's condition."

"How is he?" Emma said very eager to know, she shared a very strong bond with her dad and she didn't know what she would do if anything happened to him.

"He has 4 broken ribs and has broken his left arm and a deep cut in his upper back but they should heal up in time. He took a bit of a blow to the back of his head but he seems ok. He's regaining consciousness now so you should be able to see him soon"

"Oh thank god Rachel said relieved that he wasn't going to die or anything"

Emma nudged Rachel "mum ask about the donor kidneys"

"Oh yeah Doctor would it safe if my husband wanted to and if he was a match for him to donate one of his kidneys to his daughter?"

"The other girl in there?" The Doctor asked "or her" he said pointing to Emma

"Yes the other girl in there" Rachel nodded

"Well it would be very very risky and I couldn't guarantee anything because anything could go wrong but it would be his decision if he was willing to risk his life for her and it was the last option then it might be possible."

"Ok can I see him soon?" Rachel asked

"Yes in about 20 minutes I will come back out and then you can see him"

While they waited Rachel phoned Monica she thought she ought to know about Ross seeing as she was his sister.

(Ring Ring)

Monica answered "hello"

"Hi Monica" Rachel said since they had picked up their friendship they were going slow so they had decided they weren't close enough yet to use nicknames like Rach and Mon.

"Rachel this is a surprise you hardly ever call what do you want?"

"I'm at the Westchester hospital" Rachel stated

"Oh my god!" now Monica was worried "what's happened?"

"It's not me it's Ross and Ella"

"What happened? What did you do to my brother this time and my niece" Monica started to panic and got ultra sonic

Rachel covered her ears while Monica calmed down

"Monica that's not fair! I didn't do anything he got hit by a speeding car, he shielded Ella from it and now he has 4 broken ribs and a broken arm plus a deep cut in his back" Rachel explained though slightly annoyed that Monica had instantly blamed her.

Monica started to cry now "I will be right there wait!" she suddenly remembered she hadn't asked about her niece "is Ella ok?"

As much as Monica had once hated Rachel she loved her little niece Ella mainly because she was Ross's daughter and looked so much like him.

"She isn't as good both her kidneys have shut down and she needs a new one in the next 24 hours, me and Emma are getting tested to see if we're a match but we don't know if Ross can donate yet"

"Ok Rachel I will be there in 15 minutes where are you?"

"Outside the x-ray room I will send Emma to meet you in the main waiting room ok?"

"Ok cya Rachel and…thanks for ringing me and telling me"

"No problem" Said Rachel smiling as she hung up the phone

Monica was smiling too she liked that her and Rachel were finally getting things sorted out.

"Jack, Erica come on we're going out, come downstairs" Monica yelled upstairs

8 year old Jack and Erica Bing came trampling down the stairs shoving each other into the wall, Erica had one of her Barbie's in her hand with it's hair nearly all cut off all messy and scruffy. The Barbie had originally had a long green long sleeved dress on but Jack had cut it down so it stopped just below her knees he had also cut the sleeves off and cut tassels in the bottom of it to make it look scruffy and old.

"Mummmyy!!!" Erica cried "he did it again" Erica was particularly annoyed at Jack because he had done the same thing to 2 of her Ken dolls and had been forced to buy her replacements, she didn't think it was fair though because he got to keep the ruined dolls as toys for him and Emma. Erica handed her mum her now ruined Barbie doll it had been her favorite too.

"Jack!" she scolded "what have I told you about cutting your sisters dolls hair and clothes up?"

"But I wanted to make cave people with them and that's how they look I wanted a girl one" he made as his excuse even though that was what he was doing. He had promised Emma that he would get a cave woman to play with because they already had a 2 cave men and he would never break a promise to Emma.

Monica rolled her eyes just her luck that she would have a son that was obsessed with the Stone Age and dinosaurs and anything old really.

"Jack if you wanted to make cave people then you can save your allowance and buy your own Barbie's now look what you've done to poor Erica's Barbie"

"It's an improvement" Jack muttered to himself smirking

But Erica and Monica weren't laughing

"It can't be fixed can it mummy?" asked Erica

"No dear I'm afraid it can't" she hugged Erica "but don't you worry because your brother here is going to buy you another one again!"

"Aww" Jack sighed but then thought more about it if Erica got a new one he could have that one but his hopes were soon crushed.

"And this, is going in the bin I know what your thinking Jack and no your not having it to play with this time, this…" she tapped the peddle on the kitchen bin "will teach you to respect other people's property now lets go we need to go to the hospital"

"Awwww" Jack said sulking but as Monica and Erica walked out he opened the bin and took out the doll and sneaked it in his coat now he just needed an excuse to get it up to his room and he had the perfect one.

"Oh I forgot my.. Err.. hat yeah wouldn't want my ears to get cold would ya mum?"

"I suppose not we will be in the car hurry up" she said not turning around because she was in a rush but if she did she would instantly know Jack was hiding something.

_**Back at the hospital**_

After about 20 minutes the Doctors came out wheeling Ella out followed by Ross

"Mummy!" Ella said as soon as she saw Rachel, Rachel walked over to her daughter and for a minute just stared she never thought she would see her youngest daughter wrapped in a hospital nightie with tubes attached to her face and hands and properly her stomach and back. But she was just happy that she was awake and here with her now.

Ella put her arm that wasn't broken up asking for a hug and Rachel gladly obliged hugging her tightly so happy to have her back in her arms.

"Mummy my tummy hurts again and my arm hurts the people put this hard stuff on it" she showed Rachel the plaster on her arm "but it still hurts."

"Awww" Rachel stroked Ella's tummy gently trying to sooth the pain but knowing she wouldn't be able too

"It will hurt for a bit sweetie"

"Why?" Ella asked

"Because you are hurt" Rachel said

"I know but I just don't like it" Ella said now starting to cry

"Awww" Rachel took Ella's head in her arms and held her "don't worry you will get better" but even Rachel wasn't sure that was true but she refused to tell her 7 year old daughter that she was at risk of dying.

"Mummy where's Emma?" Ella asked, Rachel wondered that herself but when she looked around she found Emma at her father's bedside.

Rachel smiled the bond they had would last forever

"Emma come here?" Rachel urged

Emma walked over and Rachel smiled as Ella's face lit up when she saw her big sister

"Emmma!!" she chirped reaching out with one arm to hug Emma

Emma smiled hugging her "hiya sis, how you feeling?" she asked

"My tummy hurts and my arm hurts" Ella said sadly

"Don't worry your in a hospital they will make you better" Emma said attempting to cheer her up, Ella was always such a happy bouncy girl she hated seeing her sad.

"Yayyy" Ella squealed while Rachel went over to Ross.

When Ross saw Rachel he smiled she was the one person he wanted to see most.

"Hi honey" she said hugging him tightly and giving him a long kiss.

Ross closed his eyes and reached up the best he could with his free arm and put it on her back.

"Rachel is Ella ok? Are you and Emma ok? I couldn't see Ella because the Doctors were surrounding me." He asked worried

"Ella is ok but there is a problem Ross"

"What is it?" Ross asked

The Doctor approached them "we will have to take Ross and Ella to their rooms now"

"Ok" Rachel pulled back not sure if Ross was ready for the news that awaited him about Ella and her.

They were wheeled off down the corridor with Emma and Rachel in tow, Rachel still hadn't found the right time to tell Ross that she was pregnant but she was determined to do it soon.

Emma rang Ben and he promised to come down tomorrow because he had lessons all day today. Ben was at college doing sociology at the college of Westchester and he was very strict on his attendance and never missed a class.

When Monica arrived with the twins they walked to the main waiting room where they met Emma Jack noticed that Emma had been crying because her eyes were all red and puffy and her nose was red but she smiled when she saw him. Jack walked up to her and instantly put his arms around her and patted her back "you ok?" he asked she nodded her head while Monica smiled she loved that Jack and Emma were best friends and she knew it was because they both had a big interest in dinosaurs and stone age and most of all cave people she just wished that Emma would get along with Erica as well as she did with Jack.

"Hi Aunt Monica, hi Erica" Emma greeted

"Hi Emma can you take us to your parents and sister please?" Erica just waved her hand up not really bothering she was still sulking about her Barbie doll.

Sure come on Emma started to walk down the corridor with Jack Emma whispered "what's with Erica?" Jack rolled his eyes" Oh just ignore her she's in her mood because I cut her girl Barbie doll up mum took it off me but I snuck it in my room" Emma smiled "nice going" They high fived. When she got to the rooms she pointed Monica in the direction of Ross's room and told him that Rachel was in there as well. Erica went with her mum while Jack went with Emma into Ella's room.

Emma was in Ella's room while Ross and Monica and Erica in his room Rachel had kindly stepped out to give Ross some time with his niece and sister. But Rachel after a while Rachel became anxious she needed to tell Ross about Ella she wanted to get it off her chest so she slowly opened the door "Monica can I talk to Ross alone for a minute?" "Sure" Monica said she stood and her and Erica left.. "Ross" she said as she went to sit next to him "Rach I've been waiting for you please tell me what the problem with Ella is please" He pleaded he was extremely worried he loved Ella with all his heart and if there was a problem he needed to know about it he was her father after all.

Rachel decided just to tell him straight

"She apparently already had a water infection in her kidneys but the shock and impact from the car has made them shut down, she needs a new kidney in the next 24 hours or she will die Ross." Rachel didn't have the heart to tell him that it was partly him pressing on her kidneys that made them shut down because she knew how hard he had worked to earn Ella's trust. She was in fact a bit grateful because if it wasn't for him then they would never have known about her water infection until it was too late.

Ross was silent he couldn't believe he was a hearing this he had took the blow to protect his daughter and now he was finding out that she might die.

Rachel continued "the Doctor said that if a family member donated a kidney she could get it by tomorrow afternoon and would probably be alright."

"I'll do it" Ross said sitting up with his not broken arm in the air forgetting for a moment how much pain he was in around his upper abdomen and sides but he regretted it when he was hit by intense pain.

"Ahhhh" he cried out clutching his sides

Rachel gently sat him back down "Ross me you and Emma are all going to try to be a match but the Doctor said that judging by appearance that you would probably be her best chance"

"Emma?" Ross asked wondering why she would want to be tested it would involve needles and he was fully aware of how scared she was of them.

"Yeah don't worry I talked about it with her she's as determined as you are but Ross if you are a match the operation poses huge risk to you."

"Why?" Ross asked

"You have a broken arm and 4 broken ribs and a deep cut in your back operating on you could kill you"

But that wasn't going to stop Ross

"Rachel I'd prefer to take my life and save Ella's"

A tear came to Rachel's eye and Ross gently wiped it away

"But I don't want to lose you again" she began to cry and he held her as she cried on his shoulder clinging to him for dear life.

"Rachel you won't lose me I promise I love all 3 of.."

"4" Rachel corrected breaking away and standing before him

"4?" he asked confused

Rachel took Ross's hand and placing it on her stomach

Ross's eyes nearly shot out of there sockets

"Rachel do you mean your….your I mean a baby, a baby Rach?"

Rachel nodded crying out of happiness now "yes 3 weeks"

"Oh Rachel that's amazing come here" he said wanting to pull her into a kiss if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't stand up or walk he would of swept her off her feet right then and there.

They kissed and when they broke away Ross smiled

"Ross please don't give up because now you have something to fight for, someone who needs you"

"Rachel I always had people to fight for and I always had people who needed me"

Rachel smiled "I love you Ross so much"

"I love you too Rach more than you can possibly imagine"

They kissed and Rachel went out

**Meanwhile:** in Ella's room Emma and Ella were discussing about the operation and Emma having a needle.

"Emma I'm scared"

"Don't worry it will be ok, I'm scared too I have to have this needle just to see if I'm a match for you"

"Thank you for doing this Emma you are the greatest sister ever"

"Emma smiled I better go get this over and done with"

Emma stood up and went to walk out but was held back by Ella

"Good luck sis"

"You too" Emma winked

But as she went to walk out again Rachel walked in "Emma please sit down I have something to tell you two"

Emma did as she was told and sat on the end of Ella's bed.

How would you two feel if you got a new baby brother or sister?

I would love it another little person for me to take care of" Emma said

"I would love it too because then I wouldn't be the youngest."

Rachel laughed "Well in 9 months you two will have a new baby brother or sister"

"WOW!!!" they both said Emma ran over to her mum and hugged her she hugged her belly as well making sure the baby got some love as well.

Ella felt left out because she couldn't get out of bed so she cried VERY loudly. Emma let go and Rachel rushed over to Ella who stopped crying as soon as she got to her.

Ella put her free hand up and Rachel leaned in to hug her Ella took this chance to kiss her mummy's stomach and Rachel smiled.

"Nice trick Ellie" smirked Emma

On the way out Emma saw Jack she told him about the needle and the baby, Jack both congratulated her and reassured her for the needle he more than anyone knew how scared she was. With that she left with her mum.

Rachel and Emma went into a small white room that had a thin rectangle bed and a chair Emma didn't like this room for many reasons but one was because there were silver metal things tools and equipment everywhere.

The Doctor came in "so Emma are you ready?"

"Mum you go first" Emma prodded

Rachel did so the Doctor took out a syringe from his draw and placed a large thin needle on it. When Emma and Rachel saw the needle they cringed and Emma gripped her mums hand she would of gone to the other side of the room but she wanted to be brave because this was for her sister so she stood still and watched.

"I'm just going to take a little bit of blood ok?" The Doctor said to Rachel "it should help me determined if you're a good match for your daughter."

Rachel nodded "hold still" he said as he placed the needle in her arm Rachel felt a stinging feeling for a second but it soon turned to a woozy light headed feeling as blood was drained through a tube. Emma couldn't take it and squeezed her eyes tightly shut but she kept hold of her mum's hand.

Soon enough the Doctor took the needle out and placed the blood into a little pot.

He then looked over at Emma "Ready?"

Emma took a deep breath and nodded she waited for the Doctor to get a fresh needle out.

When he did Emma sat on the chair and Rachel sat opposite holding Emma's hand

"Ok Emma this may sting for a second ok?"

Emma nodded and squeezed her eyes shut as the Doctor put the needle in she squeezed Rachel's hand tighter. When the needle was in and the blood started too slowly come out Emma opened her eyes she didn't like the woozy light headed feeling but she could take it.

Rachel and the Doctor kept reassuring her that it would be over in a few seconds and that she was being a big brave girl.

Emma was glad when it was over and gladly took the lollypop when she was offered.

The Doctor had already taken Ross's blood test Ross had the comfort of his sister by his side and wisely this time Monica took off all her rings it was helpful as well because it didn't hurt as much when Ross squeezed her hand.

Emma was getting tired it was now about 10pm at night Monica had to take the twins back home because they were falling asleep themselves. Ella had already fallen asleep and now Emma was lay over some chairs with her head in Rachel's lap asleep while Rachel waited for the test results she knew she needed sleep more than anyone but she refused to give into her slumber.

**About 2 hours later** when Rachel was on the brink of collapsing from tiredness and she didn't think she could keep her eyes open any longer a Doctor came through the door.

"Mrs Gellar" he said his voice low as not to wake Emma up

"Yes?" she asked

"The results are in and as we predicted your husband was a match is he still willing to go along with the operation even though it poses great risk?"

"Come here" she said to the Doctor the Doctor was very confused but obeyed, Rachel went to stand up and lifted Emma into a sitting position.

"Sit" Rachel commanded to the Doctor he did so and Rachel lay Emma back down so her head was now on his lap.

"What's going on, what are you doing?" he asked totally confused

"I'm going to ask my husband if he still wants the operation and this way I can be assured that you won't leave" she winked

The Doctor sighed and relaxed against the wall "hurry up then."

Rachel walked into Ross's room he to was still awake he had been waiting for the results as well.

"Ross the results are in" she stated

"Please say they found a match" Ross said eagerly

"They found a match" she said

Ross was a bit confused "ok are you just saying that because I asked you to or did they actually find a match because you shouldn't joke around now Rachel"

"No Ross they found a match"

"Really who?" he said very eager and relieved to know that one of them was a match

"You"

"Me?" Ross said making sure he had heard right, he felt like he was winning an award, he was the chosen one for her.

"Ross are you sure you still want to go ahead with this knowing you may not wake up again?"

"Rachel I've made up my mind and I'm not going to give up or bail out on Ella now not when she needs me most, I stand by my decision"

"Ok Ross" she kissed him and left she wanted to get back to Emma.

Rachel went back to the Doctor who still had Emma on his lap who had actually snuggled up to him putting her hands on his chest.

She smirked at this

"Yeah he still wants to do it" she said

"Ok so when you get your daughter off of me then we can do the operation tomorrow afternoon but Mrs Gellar I must warn you Ella's body has to accept the kidney but we have medication to help"

"Ok" Rachel said seriously as she got Emma up and held her in her arms

"If you want you can go home we won't be doing the operation till at least 4pm tomorrow but you will need to come back about 11am so Doctor Farron can go through the procedure with you and Ella.

Rachel yawned "no I'm ok I want to stay here with her"

The Doctor could see how tired she was and felt sorry for her

"I can offer you a room to sleep in with your daughter then you can be near your husband and other daughter if we have any beds near there available"

Rachel nodded that sounded good

She placed Emma gently in the bed and lay down next to her but for half the night and early morning she laid awake thinking about Ross and Ella and what would happen if something went wrong. She then stroked her stomach thinking about the new baby.

In the morning Rachel was at Ella's bedside with Emma, Rachel had explained to Ella that Ross would be donating his kidney to her and Ella was eternally grateful. Not long later did Doctor Farron come in with lots of paperwork in his hand and pens in his pocket of his long white coat.

"Hello Ella" Said Doctor Farron "I am going to explain this morning to you what we are going to do"

Ella nodded and listened

He got out a pen from his pocket and got a picture of a human child's insides.

"We are going to give you a needle here" he pointing to her hand "that makes you unconscious and pain free, now the risks for any amnesiac are you may experience trouble breathing or a bad reaction to the drug but these are rare but there isn't another way to do the operation so are you ok with that?"

Ella nodded and so the Doctor continued

"Then we will wheel you and your dad into the operating room, first we will make a small cut here" he pointed to the place on the body "in your dad's stomach and gently take out one of his kidneys, now the risk here is large amounts of bleeding might occur or infection or that we make trigger his broken rids to collapse and therefore they won't be able to heal properly. The main risk with your dad is that he has so many broken ribs they will be hard to avoid and we don't want to interfere with the healing process. Your dad will then be stitched up and taken to recovery which is when we get to work on you.

With you it is mostly the same we make the cut in your lower abdomen and the risks are mostly the same severe bleeding and infection. We will take out both your kidneys and put one of your dad's in. We will then stitch you up and take you to recovery. The operation will only take about 2 hours but there are some other things we need to consider, your body sees the new kidney as a foreign object and will try and destroy it so you will need to take some medication everyday for the rest of your life to keep your body from rejecting the kidney, Is that ok do you understand?"

Ella nodded again though this time she was slightly frightened at the idea of being cut open.

"Do you have any questions or you?" she said looking at Rachel

"Yes how long would it take for her to fully recover?"

"About 4 weeks is the usual but we will have to keep her here for a week so we can monitor her so she can't go to school or go home is that ok?"

"Yesss!" Ella said everyone laughed

Rachel nodded and Doctor Farron left

In the afternoon Ross and Ella were being prepared for the operation

They were lay in 2 wheel around beds side by side Ross looked around he actually felt happy here he was giving his daughter a piece of him so she could live while risking his own life surrounded by the people who loved him most.

Monica with Erica and Jack, his sister and only nephew and niece who had always been there for him through thick and thin.

The mother of his children and his everlasting soul mate Rachel with his precious science loving daughter and another on the way.

His son his first child, his only son.

His mum and dad, the seeds in which helped him grow.

He couldn't help but smile

Rachel kissed Ella a million times and nearly hugged her to death before she was wheeled off, everyone waved goodbye.

When they were being wheeled to the operating room Ella spoke

"Daddy I'm scared"

"So am I but we will get through this together" he put his hand out and she put hers out they held hands even as they were being given the general amnesic and drifted off to sleep but before Ella fell asleep she managed to whisper "don't leave me daddy"

Ross smiled and fell asleep

All their family waited outside patiently for the next 2 hours

After an hour Ross was wheeled out and Rachel was straight to his bedside with Monica in tow.

"It was a success on his side; he's fine he should be able to go home in about 2 weeks so let's just hope for the best for your daughter"

Ross was still asleep

Rachel went to see him because she knew it would be about an hour before Ella got out

She sat by his bedside and held his hand. She gently brought it to her face and kissed it. She couldn't believe Ross was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to save his daughter, the time when she had called him a bad father were long gone he had proved to her, to Ella, to everyone that he was a good father and both her and Emma and Ella and her unborn baby loved him for that. They were all so proud of him.

Ross slowly opened his eyes he looked around and saw the one person he wanted to see when he woke up.

"Did it work?" He asked weakly he still felt very dozy and light headed from the antistatic.

"You're alive aren't you?" Rachel joked standing up and hugging him tightly but not too tightly as to hurt his injuries.

"Where's Ella?" Ross asked

"She won't be out for about another hour"

Ross had a stinging pain in his lower abdomen but it was worth it for what he had done

Ross then remembered what Rachel had told him the night before

"Hello my little baby" he said tickling Rachel's tummy

Rachel giggled "Ross that tickles!" He smiled "I can't believe we're going to have another baby, I feel so blessed." Rachel smiled she to felt truly blessed and this time she knew she would be happy with either a girl or a boy though she had 2 girls already she would like a boy she told Ross this and he agreed saying he'd like a little baby boy a son to play with because Ben was growing up so fast that he didn't have a lot of time for him anymore so he wanted to start new, have someone to take to the hockey games and play catch with in his garden.

"Rach…" he said taking her hands in his hand "I promise this time I will be there when the baby's born I won't make that mistake again"

Rachel eyes started to heat up she was happy and reassured that this time she wouldn't have to do it alone because she couldn't she couldn't go through that alone again she needed him "Ross thank you because I need you there, I need your support"

"Don't worry" he said as he pulled her to him.

An hour later Ella was wheeled out, Doctor Farron approached Rachel

"Well the operation went smoothly we will just have to see if the kidney is accepted though 80 of the time they are. We will start giving her medication tonight and for the rest of the week then we will give you some to give to her, she's to have it twice a day ok?"

Rachel nodded and went into Ella's room Ella was just waking up and didn't really know what was happening

"Mummy, daddy she called out a bit distressed"

"I'm here" Rachel answered as Ella attempted to sit up in bed Rachel caught her letting Ella grip onto her top for support she was finding it very hard to wake up properly and kept falling back to sleep. Rachel was getting worried.

Rachel turned to Doctor Farron "is she ok?" she asked

"yeah she's fine children and the kidney receipts tend to take longer to wake but it helps what your doing with her being held by a very close family member."

Ella was tipping side ways a lot and it was hard to keep her upright but Rachel tried right now she didn't want to leave her even for a second.

After about half an hour Ella started to become more aware of where she was and what was going on she wasn't wobbling a lot anymore and had woken up quite a bit.

"Mummy" she said rubbing her eyes "I need to use the toilet"

Rachel called the nurse and asked if it was ok for Ella to walk she advised Rachel that it was best for Ella to be taken to the bathroom in a wheelchair.

Ella cried when she was on the toilet because it stung to wee

"Mummy why does my tummy still hurt and why does it sting when I wee?"

"It's just your new kidney is so new it hasn't healed up yet all the stitches are still in don't worry you will get better soon"

Ella got back in the wheelchair and was wheeled back to her bed

For the next week Ella spent a lot of time in bed her new kidney seemed to be working like a charm and she was making a speedy recovery she loved being off school and getting breakfast in bed. She was visited by so many relatives that she couldn't count and best of all they brought her presents! She was especially happy on Thursday because she got to be reunited with her dad for the first time because she was able to walk to him.

Ross's face lit up when he saw her slowly walk into the room, she beamed when she saw him "daddddy" she squealed she wanted to run to him and jump into his arms but she knew that wouldn't be wise in her current condition she could barely walk let alone run so she settled for walking over to his bedside.

"Daddy sign my cast pleaseee" she said she had said that to nearly everyone in the hospital and it was getting pretty full. Ella handed him a pen and he wrote with a bit of difficulty because he only had one hand but he managed to scribble so it was a bit readable.

_To my beautiful little girl_

_Get well soon_

_Love daddy_

_Xxx_

Ella smiled "Yay look mummy" she said showing Rachel who was stood next to her

"Well why don't you sign daddy's cast" she suggested Rachel grinned knowing Ross wouldn't refuse

"Yayyy" Ella hobbled to the other side of the bed and wrote

_To daddy_

_Get well soon_

_I love you lots_

_From your_ Ella didn't know how to spell beautiful so she looked on her cast

_Beau-ti-ful daughter_ she spelled it out as she wrote it

_Ella Xxx_

Ross grinned

"Daddy you won't get more than me" she grinned

"We'll see about that" he smirked, Ross could never turn down a challenge especially not one from his daughter.

Ella hugged Ross "thank you daddy, for what you did for me I really am grateful"

Ross smiled "anytime you know you're my daughter and I would do anything for you"

"Are you ok?" she asked

"I will live" he said smiling he was going to stay positive no matter what

Then Ella remember something so important she had to tell her dad

"Daddy mummy having a baby!!"

Ross grinned "I know I can't wait can you?"

"Nope" she said twirling around "Ella be careful" Rachel said concerned that she was swirling around the Doctor had told her to try not to fall down.

"Ok mummy" "come on Ella we better go get Emma"

_**1 month later**_

Ella woke up with the biggest smile on her face it was 25th December Christmas day she had nearly fully recovered and was in a regular routine for of taking her tables once in the morning and once at night before she went to bed.

She jumped out of bed and ran into Emma's room "Emma! Emma! Wake up" she said shaking her

Emma rubbed her eyes but grinned when she realized what day it was its "CHRISTMAS!!!!" they both shouted and jumped out of bed running to Ross and Rachel's room Ella crawled onto the bed from the foot and under the covers up to her mum while Emma shook her dad awake. Rachel leaped out of bed when she felt someone grab her leg but was careful for the baby's sake she was still dazed and annoyed when she heard Ella laughing under the covers and saw her tuff of black hair sticking out of the covers, she came out and sat on the bed smiling up at Rachel innocently Rachel couldn't stay mad at her for long because it was in fact Christmas day a happy day. "Come on mummy, daddy it's Christmas day" "yeah I want my presents" Emma said impatiently as Ross woke up slowly.

Ross and Rachel smiled "Merry Christmas" Ross said as he pulled Rachel into a kiss, his ribs were getting better but he still needed a crutch to keep him steady.

Rachel kissed him back harder partly because the pregnancy was playing murder with her hormones and mostly because she loved to and a little bit because she knew the girls got grossed out by it she found it amusing.

Emma and Ella made faces they didn't like seeing there parents kissing and stuff it just grossed them out, they were at that age.

Rachel was about 2 months pregnant now and it was time for her to got for her 8 week scan soon she was going on the 31st December and she was very excited she was very relieved that there wasn't any morning sickness this time.

Ella skipped to the stairs looking over at the end table near the front door it contained a half eaten carrot, a half drunken glass of coke and crumbs of a mince pie Ella became ecstatic and shouted "mummy Santa's been!!" Emma had already discovered the truth last year but she played along for Ella's sake. Rachel came up behind her.

"Come on lets see what Santa's left you two"

"Yay!!" they said happily running downstairs and into the well decorated living room Ross had made sure he got a large Christmas tree for his family and bought as many decorations as he could he had even bought a Santa suit last year and was planning to use it this year as well. But last year to his surprise Emma came downstairs when he was putting out the presents he couldn't fool her and she found out the truth. Ross remembered how furious she had been because her parents had lied to her for years. She didn't come out of her room all day and opened her presents on 26th December when she had calmed down. She agreed with her parents that just because she knew didn't mean Ella had to find out yet and to her she loved the idea of Santa and not to spoil it. Emma didn't like it she thought her sister should know the truth because she would only get hurt but she soon managed to turn a blind eye when she was bribed her by getting an extra Christmas present from both her parents.

Emma thought about what it would be like next year with the new baby here she couldn't wait she was going to help him/her unwrap there presents and watch all the Christmas programs with them and even buy them a little Santa suit that she had seen in shop windows.

Emma and Ella's eyes lit up more as they saw two huge piles of presents they got straight to work on unwrapping them but Ross had a surprise of his own. When they un wrapped everything Ross left the room Rachel knew what he was doing because of course he had needed her permission to do this. But Emma and Ella were very confused. Ross came back with a medium sized box neatly wrapped in shiny paper. He put it in between the girls and they just stared.

"It's from your mum and me to both of you so go on open it" Ross said

Ella and Emma took the lid off together and there faces went to awe and they knew they had got the perfect present just what they both wanted

There in the box which was cardboard inside was a little fluffy ginger kitten with a big yellow bow around her neck her eyes were scared she was pressed against the side of the box and was clearly terrified.

Emma and Ella restrained from squealing or screaming in happiness because they didn't want to scare her.

"Is it a girl?" Ella asked

"As far as I know yes" Ross said

Emma went to carefully pick her up and held her against her nightie the kitten wriggled at first but then settled down in Emma's warm arms. Ella moved around so she was in front of Emma and started to stroke the kitten.

"We love her dad don't we Ella?"

Ella nodded as she stroked her

"She's so cute" Ella said

"She needs a name" Rachel said a bit worried that an argument might break out over the naming of the kitten but she had nothing to worry about as Ella and Emma tossed some names between them and finely decided on one.

"Lottie" Ella said

"Poppers" Emma said

"Poppy" Ella said and Emma smiled she loved it

"Hello Poppy" Emma said in a baby voice "I'm Emma and this…" she said as she handed the kitten to Ella "is Ella"

Ella accepted Poppy and cuddled her "Hello Poppy"

Ross and Rachel smiled loving that they were sharing Poppy they just hoped that them having a pet would teach them some responsibility.

_**On the 31st December**_

Rachel and Ross were going for Rachel's 8 week scan

Rachel lay on the table and lifted up her top to reveal her at the moment flat belly.

The nurse smothered her Belly in gel and placed the scanner on her stomach.

Ross held Rachel's hand and watched the monitor

"Let's see what we have here" she moved the scanner around on Rachel's tummy and stopped for a second "well there's one heart beat and there's another" she said pointing to the screen "congratulations its twins"

Ross and Rachel couldn't believe it twins, twins! two more babies not one but two Rachel started to weep and Ross hugged her saying over and over "thank you" to Rachel as he cried as well, he was so happy he was going to have two new babies he had always wanted a large family with Rachel and now when he thought they wouldn't have any more she spits up twins.

"Multiple pregnancies are very common for woman in your age range"

"I'm so happy" Rachel said covering her hands over her mouth she was still surprised by the news.

"I will leave you alone for a minute" the nurse said as she left

"Ross" she cried "I STILL can't see them"

Ross sighed "not again" he moved the screen closer to her and pointed them out when she saw them she was even more emotional she began to cry more on Ross's shoulder but Ross just smiled looking at the screen.

For the next month everything went fine Ross and Rachel were even thinking about names for the twins and Emma and Ella couldn't have been more overjoyed.

Ella was making a miraculous recovery and was now able to run, jump and use her new bike that she got for Christmas.

That is until the worse thing possible happened...

**TBC **


	30. Fighting for their lives

**Chapter 29: Fighting for their lives**

**I hope you enjoy it because it took me a LONG time to do and I tried very hard on it.**

**XXX**

It was February 14th, Valentine's day; Rachel was now 3 months pregnant and was beginning to gain weight. Ross and Rachel were alone. Ross had dropped Ella and Emma and Poppy the cat off at Rachel's mum's house the previous day so he could have the whole day to spend with his wife alone. Emma and Ella didn't mind, they understood their parents wanted to be alone to do lovey dovey stuff and they certainly didn't want to stick around and watch, they were very happy though that they got to bring Poppy along with them.

Ross had started the day with a long make out session to make sure Rachel felt loved and wanted, and then he had prepared a picnic for them in the park.

**In the park**

Ross and Rachel were sat by the lake, Ross sat against a tree while Rachel sat between his legs. It was true they were getting old but to any passers by they looked and acted like a young couple madly in love, they were laughing and smiling and always moving closer to the other making sure they kept close contact, they stopped to kiss a lot. As they lay there, Ross thought about just how lucky he was that he had his wife in his arms and he knew this time nothing was going to take her away. He placed his hand on her stomach, he couldn't wait till the new arrivals came, he stroked her stomach while Rachel relaxed in his arms, he intertwined her fingers with his and held his hand with hers on her stomach.

At one point Ross lay with her sat between his legs feeding her strawberries dipped in whipped cream.

"Happy Valentine's Day honey, I love you" she said, stroking the side of his face with her hand and closing her eyes leaning into his face. Ross did the same, but before their lips touched he whispered "Happy Valentines Day, I love you too, more than you could ever believe" she smiled and they shared a soft but intimate kiss.

That night they had a very romantic meal and Ross got to give Rachel her present, it was a 9 carat gold heart locket that had a picture of him in it.

Rachel couldn't believe it when she saw it, she loved it, the detail was so fine, it even had R+R engraved on the back, she cried with happiness "thank you Ross" she flung her arms around him nearly crushing him, but he didn't mind.

Ross looked serious "Rach, please don't try and exchange it because I want you to keep it so if anything ever happens to me and I have to leave you then you can remember me by this because then our hearts will always stay together as one"

"Oh Ross" Rachel said getting very emotional. She went over and kissed and hugged him crying silently but happily on his shoulder.

Ross helped Rachel put the necklace on; she held the heart against hers and closed her eyes letting the love emanate from it.

When they got back they sat down to watch Weekend at Bernie's but even though it was Rachel's favourite the loved up couple spent most of the movie kissing and cuddling each other, for now being near each other was so much more important. When Ross was stripped of his top and Rachel was feeling up his muscles her dress straps coming off her shoulders Ross got a very painful sharp stabbing pain in his side.

"Ahhhh" he said clutching his side and bending forwards.

Rachel stopped and was now very concerned "Ross are you ok? What happened? Did I do something wrong?" she said spouting loads of questions at him in her panicked state.

Ross shook his head, he tried to stand up but he found it too painful and fell back down onto the couch.

Rachel stood up panicking "oh my God, what should I do?, Do you want to go to hospital?" Rachel asked, seriously worried now.

Ross's face was scrunched up as he was trying to endure the pain but it wasn't working, he felt like he was in agony.

Rachel noticed this and tried to help him up as she led him to the car.

She drove him to the hospital and helped him out of the car and inside.

Rachel sat Ross down in a chair while she went to tell the receptionist what had happened. Ross was still moaning in pain. Rachel felt really bad leaving him even though it was only for a few minutes but she knew if she wanted to help she needed to leave and get help.

Rachel walked up to the reception desk and stood in front of a small lady with short brown hair who looked a little too happy for Rachel's liking.

"Yes hello, my husband over there" she pointed to Ross "he got this immense pain in his side about 15 minutes ago and he claims to be in agony can we see a Doctor?"

"Well ok" the receptionist said cheerfully.

_Why is she so happy_ _there's people in serious pain here and she's grinning like a fox _Rachel thought.

The receptionist handed Rachel a form on a clipboard and told her to fill it in while she called a Doctor.

Rachel reluctantly agreed, though she would have preferred Ross to be taken straight to a Doctor but she knew she had to follow standard procedure. She went back over to Ross.

"So?" Ross asked through clenched teeth still clutching his side.

"Well, I have to fill out this form and then they will send a Doctor"

"Awww" Ross sulked back in his chair

Rachel filled out the form and handed it in. 20 minutes later a Doctor called out "Mr Ross Gellar"

Ross put his arm in the air to acknowledge he was there and Rachel helped him up and over to the Doctor.

The Doctor helped Rachel with Ross into a small room where they laid Ross down on the bed; Rachel propped him up with pillows and kissed his forehead while gently stroking his fringe back.

"Ok, can you tell me exactly where it hurts?"

"Here" Ross said pointing to his left side.

"Ok, well it might be kidney trouble but we will have to do a CT scan to see."

At the mention of kidney trouble Ross went silent and very pale, the Doctor looked concerned

"Mr Gellar are you ok?" the Doctor asked, Ross shook his head.

Rachel understood and explained "Doctor, 3 months ago my husband and daughter were hit by a car, both my daughters' kidneys failed and my husband donated one of his kidneys to her, now he is worried that it may be critical because he only has one left."

"I see" the Doctor said concerned "the CT scans will give us a clearer insight into the problem"

The Doctor had another look at Ross's form and then wheeled him off to have the CT scans.

Rachel waited patiently in the waiting room.

When the Doctor came back out with Ross he had a very worried look on his face.

"I'm afraid it's not good news" the Doctor said "I think we better go somewhere private to talk" the Doctor put Ross into a wheelchair and wheeled him off to an office with Rachel in tow.

When they were inside the Doctor sat down "I am afraid Mrs Gellar we have found a tumour on your husband's left kidney. It is quite serious, the tumour has spread to other organs, it's progressed too much for surgery. I'm sorry there's nothing we can do"

Rachel began to cry; Ross held her hand though he was trying to be brave but had a look of horror on his face.

Rachel tried to compose herself enough to talk and asked the Doctor "How long does he have?"

The Doctor predicted about 8 months at the most, maybe less.

Rachel hoped Ross would live at least this long as she was due to have the twins in 6 months, at least Ross would get to see the birth of his children.

Ross felt tears come to his eyes and although he tried to be strong for Rachel his tears flowed naturally, he couldn't believe this was the end, he was going to die.

Rachel embraced him tightly and went home the following day. Rachel phoned her mother to tell her what had happened and Sandra couldn't believe this was happening, she felt sorry for Rachel and her grandchildren because she knew this would devastate them.

Rachel and Ross then had the hard task of going round to Monica's and breaking the news to her.

They went off out of the house and to Monica's, which was only a few houses down from them. Ross still had a grave look on his face, he didn't want to tell Monica but he knew she would find out eventually.

When they knocked on the door Monica answered and she instantly knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked, very concerned.

Rachel looked at her, not wanting to tell her either but they knew had to tell everyone close to Ross.

Rachel said "We need to talk about this inside" Monica was now even more worried.

The house was empty apart from Monica, Chandler had gone out to do some shopping and the twins were at their grandparents house. They sat down in the living room, Ross held his sister's hand, bracing her for the news.

"Monica I thought you should be the first to know that I may not be able to make it to the twin's birthday next year."

Monica shed a sigh of relief "Oh Ross why not? You shouldn't kid around like this I thought you were dying or something."

"I am" Ross said seriously.

Monica was silent; she couldn't believe he was telling her this, she needed to know if he was being serious.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

Ross nodded "I have cancer Mon and its spread too much… there's nothing the Doctors can do."

Monica broke down in tears in Ross's arms, he held her as she cried into his shoulder.

When she calmed down a little she asked "How long do you have?" She was still choking on her words. Ross was her big brother, uncle to her children, she loved him more than anyone else in the world, he was her rock when her parents disapproved ,nagged and tried to change her by putting her down, always making her feel like she wasn't good enough. Sure Ross had annoyed her and always got his way when they were little but he had changed and she loved him now and not just because she had to. She would never in her life want anything like this to happen to him that would make him leave forever.

"8 months" Ross answered, this only made her cry more. Rachel's phone, rang she picked it up.

"Rachel" Sandra said "I'm outside your house I think you need to come out here there's a bit of a problem" Rachel could hear Emma shouting in the background "Is that my mum let me speak to her"

"Please hurry" Sandra said

Rachel sighed "Ross, my mothers back with the girls, do you want to stay here?"

"No I want to see them." Ross hugged Monica "I love you Mon don't worry I will come back I promise"

Monica was reluctant to let go of his hand but as he stood and went to walk away she knew she had to.

When Rachel got outside she could see Emma, Ella and her mother who were stood outside her house.

Emma and Sandra were stood opposite each other, at each others throats

"You're lying! You're lying!" Emma screamed crying.

"Emma calm down I'm not lying ok? You'll just have to accept it"

"Yes you are! And NO! I won't accept it because you're lying" Emma screamed back, tears flowing from her eyes.

Ella was just sat on the doorstep her head in her knees. Rachel went over to Ella and Ross went over to Emma

"You're evil you just hate my Dad!" Emma shouted, and then noticed Ross. She went over to him "Dad, Dad grandma's saying evil things like you're going to die, she's lying isn't she?" Ross glared at Sandra but said nothing.

"Dad…." Ross was silent; Emma grabbed the sides of his coat and shook him.

"Daddy" she cried "tell me she's lying, that it isn't true?"

Ross didn't say anything he just took a deep breath and looked down, not able to find the words that were stuck in his throat. Emma stood in front of him staring into his eyes eagerly waiting for an answer; she wasn't going to believe it until she heard it from her own father's mouth.

He looked up, finely able to speak "Sandra thank you for looking after the girls but I think you should leave now."

Sandra gave a huff and walked off back to her car.

Meanwhile Rachel was having a very difficult time even getting a word out of Ella, she was staying silent and curled up.

"Sweetie, please talk to me" Rachel said trying to prise Ella's head from her knees but it wasn't working, Ella was keeping her face concealed well, Rachel was even more worried because she could hear Ella's faint weeping. Rachel sighed, she knew how stubborn Ella could be at times.

Ross walked over with his arm around Emma. Emma was looking down, sadly preparing herself for the worse.

"Lets go inside" Ross suggested, Emma said nothing but Rachel stood up and went to open the door. She went in followed by Ross and Emma with Poppy in his travelling cage and to her surprise Ella stood up and walked inside but kept her head down. When they were inside Emma released Poppy who ran straight into the kitchen.

Ross then moved them all into the living room and sat them down.

Rachel was stood next to Ross, holding his hand

"Kids, your father has some news" Rachel said looking from her daughters to Ross.

"Is it bad news?" Emma asked

"I'm afraid so" Ross said

Emma started to cry again, she knew now that what her grandma had told her was going to be true.

"Are you dying?" Ella asked quietly looking up and straight into her Dad's eyes.

Ross knew he had to tell them the truth, he hadn't ever lied to them and he wasn't going to start now.

"Yes I am" he said

Emma and Ella started to cry a lot.

"But not just yet" Ross said trying to calm them down but knowing it was inevitable.

"Why?" Ella asked.

"When?" Emma asked.

"Because I'm sick, I have a small lump in my kidney that is called cancer."

Ella and Emma knew cancer was bad because a girl from their school's mum had died from it and they had to say a prayer for her in assembly.

Ella couldn't believe it was a kidney related problem and began to blame herself because she had her Dads other kidney, it was too much for her to take in she got off the couch and ran upstairs crying.

"Oh no" Ross said looking to Rachel.

"How long do you have Dad?" Emma asked still crying.

"About 8 months, maybe less" he answered.

"But, what about the twins?" Emma asked.

Ross smiled "I promise I will try to be here when they're born but I won't be around long after that so you and Ella will have to help your Mum out a lot and help with the babies"

Emma nodded "I promise".

Ross smiled but then he knew he had to go to Ella.

"I need to talk to your sister now" Ross explained to Emma but before he left Emma gave him a biggg hug "I love you Daddy" she said.

"I love you too princess" he said smiling down at her.

Ross let Emma go and went upstairs. When he got to Ella's room he knocked on her door and waited a few seconds until he heard her call "come in".

He walked in and over to Ella who was lay curled up on her bed with her back to him. Ross sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hi" he said.

"It's all my fault" Ella cried.

Ross gasped "No its not" he countered; he couldn't believe his own daughter was blaming herself for his illness.

"It is "she said "if you had kidneys they could have took the ill one and left you one like they did with me"

Ross shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"I could have applied for a donor kidney but I can't and you know why?"

"Why?" Ella asked

"Because the illness has spread and become so big that they can't do an operation to remove my kidney and even if I had my other one would have only got ill too, it's actually safer in you".

"It is?" Ella asked turning to face Ross.

"Yeah" Ross said stroking her hair.

"I still wish you didn't have to go" she flung herself into his arms and he held her while she cried into his chest.

"Hey, hey I still have about 8 months left and I promise they will be the best 8 months of my life".

Ella wiped her eyes and nodded, trying to smile.

That night Emma lay in her bed unable to sleep, every time she closed her eyes the image of her Dad lying dead in a coffin filled her mind and haunted her. .She needed to talk to someone about this, but who could she talk to at 2am in the morning? She couldn't tell her parents because she didn't want to worry them and she couldn't tell Ella because it would scare her and upset and Ella had already got upset today.

Anyway she had an idea, she knew just who she could talk to who would understand it was risky and she could get into a lot of trouble if she was caught but she thought she could pull it off.

She quickly, but quietly got out of bed and put some shoes and a dressing gown on. She went to her bedroom window and opened it, she was lucky that there was a large trellis on the back of her house walls that went near her window because her bedroom was at the back of the house.

Emma was a brave girl and wasn't scarred of heights like her younger sister but she was afraid of falling. She sat on her window ledge and gently and slowly lowered her feet onto the trellis. She began to climb down it until she reached the garden path when she jumped the last metre to the ground. She fell on her knees and grazed one, the other had been protected by her dressing gown.

She walked through the few open gardens until she reached her destination.

She looked up at a large window, the curtains were closed so there was only one way to get their attention, and she picked up a stone off the ground and threw it lightly.

The person stirred in their sleep from the sudden sound. She got another stone and threw it at the window, this time she waited a minute until the curtains opened and a boy appeared dressed in plain blue pyjamas, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Emma"? He said, opening the window and looking down.

"Hi Jack" Emma said.

"What are you doing here, it's so early?" Jack asked Emma, waking up a little bit now, his eyes adjusting to the dark.

"I couldn't sleep I needed to talk to you".

Jack nodded and went back inside his room. He emerged a minute later with a rope ladder that he had built in case he needed to get out at difficult times and for fires. He tossed it down trying to be quiet so as not to wake up his parents. He knew if they found Emma in his room this early they both would be grounded for sure. Emma started to climb; when she got to the top Jack helped her into the window.

He really didn't mind Emma waking him up so early; she was his best friend and had been for the last 2-3 years, he would do anything for her.

They sat next to each other on Jacks bed. Emma started to cry again so Jack put his arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder. "What's wrong Emma, you never cry?"

"Oh Jack it's terrible".

"What is"? He asked.

Ella took a breath and trying to quieten down "It's….it's….my Dad"…..Emma took another few deep breaths before she continued Jack waited patiently, he knew Emma would tell him when she was ready.

"He's….dying" Jack gasped, this new information took him by surprise. His hand went to his mouth covering it. Then he went silent, he just stared into space.

Emma continued "Every time I close my eyes I see him lying there in the coffin, it scares me so much I don't want him to die Jack, I couldn't sleep I didn't know where to go so I came here" she began to cry again.

Jack held his arms out and Emma fell into them. Jack was still in shock.

"Why…when…I can't believe this" he stuttered but then he noticed Emma's grazed knee was bleeding.

"Emma you're hurt, stay here" Jack rushed out.

Emma wiped her eyes, she knew she couldn't stop him; he cared about her health too much even if it was just a graze. After a few minutes he came back with a wet cloth and toilet roll and a graze plaster.

"This may hurt" he told her "but try to bear it ok" Emma nodded.

Jack dabbed her graze gently trying his best not to hurt her but she winced, it was really stinging.

When Jack had cleaned the cut he dabbed it with toilet roll to dry it then put a graze plaster on it.

"Better?" he asked "Yeah thank you, you should be a Doctor you know" she joked, but then saw a tear fall from his eye. She reached up and gently wiped it away with her soft fingers.

Jack felt a tingling in his stomach when Emma touched his face so gently but he didn't know what it was so he ignored it and listened to her.

"He has cancer" she said "there's nothing they can do, he has about 8 months to live". Emma was crying again.

"Oh Emma, this must be so hard for you I can't imagine what I would be like if I found out my Dad had only 8 months to live. Don't worry, I will help you through this, ok"?

Emma nodded, Jack pulled her to him, holding her tightly, he wondered if his Mum knew. Uncle Ross was her brother; this news would hurt her so badly.

Jack and Emma stayed like that for a bit, just thinking about their current situation until Emma fell asleep. She surprised herself, but felt that she could fall asleep now that Jack was there with her. Strange, she thought. She was still too young to understand hers and Jacks relationship. She saw it as they were best friends so they could be close and comfort each other in times of need but what she didn't realise was how deep her feelings actually ran for her cousin and she wouldn't realise them until she had at least reached puberty.

Jack lay her in his bed and slept on his sofa (there family's pretty wealthy) he made a mental note to sneak Emma back at about 6am before anyone found her,but for now he didn't want to disturb her.

The next day Emma made sure to cover up her knee by wearing black pants to school instead of a skirt.

While she was at school, Ross had his dialysis which he would be having every day until he died.

He called his parents, they were devastated, they loved their son so much, to them he was their miracle child, the perfect son, they couldn't believe they were going to lose him.

They had insisted on coming down to see him. Ross reluctantly agreed.

Ross rang Ben, he was very upset but because he was older he found it slightly easier to take in.

Ross was going to call everyone else tomorrow; he just wanted the people he was closest to, to know first. When that was done, Ross got out a notepad and pen and started to make a 'to do before I die' list.

He wrote 8 main things on his list that he wanted to do in order. 1 every month, starting at the beginning of March. He also made a note of the month it would be and how many months pregnant Rachel would be, the list looked like this.

Month 1- March-Rachel 4 month's pregnant-Go on family holiday + make love to Rachel.

Month 2 -April-Rachel 5 month's pregnant-Time to choose names for twins.

Month 3- May-Rachel 6 month's pregnant-Celebrate Rachel's birthday and take the girls ice dancing.

Month 4- June-Rachel 7 month's pregnant (getting close!!!)-Spend quality time with Ben+ decorate nursery for twins.

Month 5 July-Rachel 8 month's pregnant-Go on weekend away with Rachel.

Month 6- August-Rachel 9 months pregnant!!!-See the twins being born.

Month 7- September-Babies 1 month old-Spend time with twins+ have family portrait done.

Month 8- October-Babies 2 months old-Be thankful that I'm still alive.

Rachel agreed that they should fill Ross's final wishes. So for the next few months the family first went on a family holiday to Egypt for 2 weeks, Rachel loved the heat but knew she couldn't be out in the sun a lot because it might harm the babies.

Emma and Ross took a trip to Giza in Cairo to see the sphinx and the pyramids. Both were fascinated by everything. They went to the museum there and loved it especially though they loved spending time together going to visit historic places and then having a KFC overlooking the sphinx.

The family went snorkelling in the Red sea which gave Ella a chance to fulfil one of her life long dreams to swim with dolphins. She loved them and couldn't believe it when she was getting in the sea with them close enough to touch them.

They went to water parks, although Ross and Ella were afraid of heights they went on every ride together. Rachel couldn't go on any slides because she was pregnant but she did paddle and swim in the many pools and she especially loved relaxing on a rubber ring and floating down the lazy river. She took charge of taking the photos; she wanted as many memories as possible.

Although the thought of Ross dying was on everybody's minds they tried their best to stay positive because if Ross only had 8 months to live they wanted them to be the happiest 8 months of his life.

They were 2 very exciting weeks with hundreds of photos to bring back and memories that will remain forever.

Ross also wanted to make love to Rachel before she got too big because he knew his body would get weaker and she wouldn't have the strength to perform.

So about a week after getting back off holiday Ross and Rachel were lay in bed. Ross took this as an opportunity to start number 2 on his list.

"Rach, can we talk about what to call the twins"?

Rachel smiled and playfully punched Ross on the arm.

"Ross I'm only 4 months pregnant, don't you think it's a bit early to be thinking about names"?

"I suppose so" Ross said unsure, "But I don't know how long I will live". He had her there, "But I will promise you one thing, I will be there by your side when the twins are born".

Ross put his hand on her tummy, rubbing it but Rachel turned her head away sadly.

"But Ross, you don't know that you might not…"

Rachel started to cry, she hated the thought of Ross not being there when she gave birth again but this time he couldn't be blamed.

Ross wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him "No Rach I do know that no matter what, I will fight I WILL hang on. I made the terrible mistake once of missing something I couldn't get back and am still regretting it and will till the day I die. I can't change the past but I can promise, I won't make the same mistake in the future".

"Oh Ross" she pressed herself tighter against him and cried on his shoulder.

When she had calmed down she wiped her eyes and pulled back from him.

"Ross I have a confession, I have also been thinking about what to call the twins and I have half come to a decision".

"What is it?" Ross asked curiously.

Rachel smiled "If we have a son, I want to name him Ross Junior, what do you think?"

Ross was silent.

When Ross didn't say anything Rachel started to ramble "I just thought it would be a nice way to remember you and that way you wouldn't really be gone, Is it a bad id…"

Ross took her into a passionate kiss to stop her rambling because she had it all wrong.

When they broke apart Ross smiled weakly "I love it" he said. He was still trying to comprehend the fact that Rachel loved him that much that she wanted to name one of their children after him just so it would seem like he wasn't really gone forever, that his legacy would live on.

"Really?" Rachel asked, confused, she wasn't sure what Ross was feeling at that moment.

"Yeah" he reassured her "But enough talking, I have a wife to love and now I need to show her just how much I love her."

Rachel blushed and giggled as Ross pulled her down on the bed and took her into a steamy kiss. Ross and Rachel made love softy and gently that night, they wanted to savour the moments they had and make them last forever.

2 months later Ross and Rachel were choosing names for the twins after finding out they were having a girl and a boy at the last scan.

They were so happy they were getting one of each this time.

Since Emma had helped to choose Ella's name, this time they thought it only fair to include the whole family in choosing the baby girls name. Everyone had agreed that Ross Jamie Geller Junior was the perfect name for the baby boy.

Rachel had given everyone 3 little pieces of paper and told them each to write 3 names down which they would like to call the baby girl. Everyone thought hard for about 10 minutes then handed their paper to Rachel who put all the names in a hat and picked 5 out.

These five were:

**Rosie Ann-Marie-(Rachel's choice)**

**Barbie (Ella's choice)**

**Katie (Ella's choice)**

**Lily (Emma's choice)**

**Ella Jr (Ella's choice) X**

Rachel had to discard Ella Jr, she knew Ella probably wrote it and she had to explain that they couldn't call the baby girl Ella because they already had one Ella. Ella argued back saying that they already had a Ross but they were still calling the baby boy Ross Jr.

Rachel then had the gruelling task of explaining why that was different, when she finely understood they started to vote.

After voting it came down to 3 names.

Rosie Ann-Marie

Lily

Katie

Everyone was then asked why they chose that name.

Emma said she chose Lily because a girl in her class was called Lily and she was always boasting that her name was after a beautiful flower, it got annoying but Emma thought it would be a sweet name for her new sister. Rachel particularly likes this name as well because the lily was her favourite flower.

Rachel said she chose Rosie Ann-Marie because Rosie sounded like Ross and she thought it might be a nice idea for the twins to have names that sounded the same. She said she chose Ann-Marie because it followed beautifully.

Ella said she chose Katie just because she liked it.

After much consideration the family decided on Lily because they loved what it meant to them. Emma was overjoyed but Ella did pull a bit of a strop because none of her names were chosen.

In the same month it was Rachel's birthday and the family wanted to spend it together, just the 4 of them so they got dressed up and went out for a posh meal.

It was soon nearly time for the twins to be born. Rachel was 8 ½ months pregnant, they had already sorted out the nursery, it had been decorated yellow as it was a colour that could be associated with a boy or a girl. Ross painted grass on the bottom and Rachel painted a sun. Emma and Ella drew around themselves and then painted the shapes to look like them so the babies would always have them there. All in all it looked very cute.

Ross was sadly getting very weak but even so he was very determined to go on a weekend alone with Rachel.

Rachel was worried that it wouldn't be a good idea in case she went into premature labour or something happened to Ross but Ross wouldn't take no for an answer. He wanted to go to the cottage where they had made love for the first time in a long time and been reunited, but Rachel was unsure because she told Emma the next time she went to the cottage she would take her and Ella and that she would teach them how to ride and she didn't want to disappoint them either. She was so confused but to her surprise Ross was very understanding and he actually wanted to go riding with his daughters. But Rachel still felt bad because she wanted to spend some time alone with Ross, so they eventually came to a compromise, they would spend 4 days alone there and then the other 3 days they would bring the girls plus Ross would go riding while she instructed them on what to do (she was too heavily pregnant too ride).

Ross and Rachel spent most of the days cuddling. Ross was getting so weak that he could hardly get out of bed but Rachel was very sympathetic and didn't mind lying in bed with Ross while they talked about everything and reminisced about happy times.

Ross ended up not being aloud to go riding and by the last day he was in a lot of pain and kept slipping in and out of consciousness.

When they arrived home he was admitted to hospital for pain relief and help. He was now confined to hospital, Rachel knew what this meant, Ross was at the end of the line now and Rachel was desperate to go into labour just so Ross would get to see his twin's birth.

She decided that she couldn't rely on nature taking its course so she decided to give it a boost by doing things that could induce the labour, eating spicy foods and drinking castor oil and herbal tea.

However, nothing seemed to be working. She decided to take a walk around the block to try and clear her head when she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach, she knew what this meant and she was VERY happy. She smiled even thought it hurt, she didn't care, she loved that she was in labour.

She hailed a cab to take her to Westchester General Hospital. She wanted to go to the main one because that was the one Ross was staying in.

When she got there the taxi driver helped her inside because she was finding it hard to walk properly. Emma and Ella were visiting their dad while Rachel had been taking a walk.

Rachel was admitted to a private room. The midwife checked how far along she was.

"Ok you're 3cm dilated, is there anyone I can call for you. A partner, a family member or a relative?"

Rachel nodded "Yes my husband Ross Gellar is a patient here and my daughters are visiting him, could you please tell him I'm here and if possible let him come and see me?"

"I will see what I can do; I'll come back later with an answer and to check up on you"

Rachel nodded "Thank you"

The midwife knocked on Ross's room door. Emma and Ella looked up, confused, and Ross said weakly "Come in"

The midwife looked around she saw 2 little girls and a middle aged man, she thought this matched Rachel's description "Excuse me, are you a Mr Ross Gellar?" Emma nodded and walked up to the midwife "How may I help you?" she said politely.

"A Rachel Gellar, your mother I presume, has gone into labour. She is in room 102 in the maternity ward and she requested I let you know, I can take you to her if you want"

Emma and Ella gasped and Ross tried to get up.

"No Daddy, you need to stay here" Ella said trying to get Ross to lie back down.

"Yeah, Dad we'll go to Mum. I know you want to be there but you're far too weak, you can't even stand up" Emma said using her common logical approach.

Ross didn't care, he had promised Rachel that no matter what he would be there when the twins were born. "Nooo" he said wafting Ella's hands away from him.

"I…have to be there" he said struggling, weakly.

The Doctor then came in and saw Ross struggling in bed, and then he saw the midwife

"May I ask what is going on here?" he said.

Emma turned to him "My Dad is a patient because he's…dying of cancer" Emma replied as she took a breath, she always found it hard talking about her Dad's cancer.

She continued "But his wife, my Mum has just gone into labour with twins and my Dad wants to see her but he can't even get out of bed."

"Let me see her!" Ross demanded "I can't miss it!" Ross was flailing his arms around pounding his fists on the bed.

"Daddy calm down" Ella urged.

"Well" the Doctor started "Your Dad might be able to be at the birth, we might be able to wheel him in but I can't guarantee anything."

"Hear that Daddy?" Ella smiled "You might be able to be there when Mummy gives birth to the twins."

Ross sighed, he wasn't satisfied, and he wanted to be with Rachel now. But he had a plan, he nodded and played along.

"Can we see my Mum?" Emma asked

"Of course, I will bring you both to her" the midwife said.

Ella and Emma followed the midwife out of the room as the Doctor checked Ros**s's **health signs. Then he went out to ask about Ross being let into in the maternity ward to see his wife.

This was Ross's chance to put his plan into action, he unhooked the wires and felt a rush of light-headedness but that wasn't going to stop him. He wanted to be with Rachel every step of the way and he was going to do anything to get to her, go through any pain, she was worth it.

Ross was being hit by a wave of intense pain in his sides. He winced, scrunching his eyes in pain, but slowly opened them again trying to adjust to it. He tried to stand but bent over in pain. He took very small steps to the door but had to stop because he got too tired and his body was just too weak.

Ross collapsed just as he had his hand on the door knob but that didn't stop him, he looked out into the corridor that thankfully was surprisingly empty.

He noticed a wheelchair a bit of the way down the corridor; he started to crawl over to it not even attempting to walk again. He pulled himself into the chair and started to wheel off. Just as he turned the corner the Doctor came back to his room "Mr Gellar.." he said, then noticed that Ross's bed was empty "Oh no" he said shaking his head but he knew where he would be so he set off.

Ross wheeled off as fast as he could, the wheelchair gave him a boost but his arms were still very weak and he still found it difficult to manoeuvre the wheelchair.

_102_ he remembered "Rachel" he kept reminding himself that he was doing this for her , "I've just got to get to her" he said weakly to himself.

He followed the signs and eventually reached Rachel's room; Ross pulled the handle and opened the door. He looked around and noticed Emma was on the bed with Rachel in front of her, she was rubbing Rachel's back to sooth the pain of the contractions. Ella was sat beside the bed reassuring her Mum.

All 3 girls looked up when they heard the door open, were in total shock when they saw Ross sitting there in a wheelchair.

"Daddy you shouldn't be here" Ella said running over to him and wheeling him to the bed hoping no one outside saw him.

"Ross." Rachel said, out of breath, but she smiled she was so happy that he was here with her.

Rachel was hit by another contraction and winced in pain. Emma started to rub her back again and Ross stroked her hand and kissed it "I'm here like I...promised" Ross said weakly staring into her bright blue eyes. "Thank you." Rachel smiled as the contraction subsided "I'm so happy you're here"

The Doctor walked in and as he predicted Ross was there.

"Mr Gellar you should be resting"

The Doctor came over to Ross,

"I presume this is your wife?" he said.

Ross nodded and smiled as he turned to Rachel and held her hand.

The midwife then came in to check on Rachel and was just as surprised as everyone else to see Ross. She did her job though and found out that Rachel was now 5cm dilated, half way there.

"Doctor, can my Dad stay here please?" Emma asked

The Doctor sighed "If we can get a pole with some relevant pain relief drugs and support to hook him up to, I suppose he can"

"Yayyy", Emma and Ella cheered. Ross sat back, relieved, while the Doctor went off to get the equipment.

"Come on!" Emma said to her little sister "Let's go get a drink"

"But I'm not thirsty" Ella complained.

"Just come on!" Emma said practically dragging her sister out of the room to give her Mum and Dad some time alone.

Ross smiled "I'm so glad to be...here, like I...promised, I wouldn't miss...it." Rachel had a tear in her eye. Ross must be in so much pain and yet here he is by my side, she thought.

"I love you Ross, thank you".

As she finished talking, she screamed in pain. Ross rubbed her stomach and gently soothed her "I love...you too" he said.

The Doctor came back and hooked Ross up to the pain relief which made Ross feel a lot more relaxed as the pain slipped away.

A few hours later Rachel was lying in her bed and the midwife was preparing her for the birth. Emma and Ella had to wait outside. Ross was still there by her side, holding her hand. She squeezed it when she pushed as the contractions hit her, counting to 10, and then stopping.

"Rach, you can do it" Ross coached.

Rachel gave it one more hard push and the head crowned, after a few more pushes the first twin baby was born and immediately let out a howling cry.

"Congratulations, it's a boy" the midwife cried.

Rachel and Ross started to cry with happiness, they couldn't believe it. Their little baby boy was finely here; the midwife wrapped him in a soft blanket and handed him to Rachel. Ross stared in wonder, he couldn't believe he had another son but he was secretly getting very weak. He tried not to show it but he knew he was slipping away; he just tried his best to hold on.

Rachel then felt another very strong urge to push.

"Wow I guess the other baby's eager to join its brother"

After many painful pushes later and having every ounce of energy drained out of her, her 2nd baby was born.

"Congratulations it's a girl" the midwife announced.

Rachel listened for the eagerly awaited cry but it never came. The midwife started to worry as she went to check on her vital signs. One of the nurses had given the baby boy to Ross to hold. Ross smiled down at his new son.

He instantly noticed how much he looked like him. He put his finger into Ross Jr's hand and he took it in his grasp. He now felt at that moment like a true father. He could here panicking voices in the background saying _Miss she's not breathing and get an incubator and hook her up to a breathing apparatus now!_

He felt like he was being dragged away and he couldn't stop, there was nothing he could do, he hoped so much that his daughter would be ok but he knew what was happening to him.

"Goodbye Rachel" he whispered "I...love...you".

Rachel heard the last part but she was too busy panicking worrying if her new daughter was ok but she did reply "I love you too, Ross".

With that, Ross went limp and slipped into a coma never to awake.

Rachel saw his eyes close and knew what had probably happened but she didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to lose Lily and Ross on the same day.

But as one team of nurses worked on trying to get young Lily stable, Ross's Doctor confirmed the worst.

"Mrs Gellar I'm so sorry, your husband has slipped into a coma, at this stage the chances of him coming out of it are less than 1. They usually die within a week".

Rachel started to cry, she knew this was the end, she was just thankful that he had got to see the birth of his children and even got to hold his son. Rachel tried to smile, but failed. Her concern now fell upon her struggling daughter. As the Doctor wheeled Ross back to his room Rachel turned and asked the midwife worriedly is she going to be ok.

The midwife sighed as the nurses gently placed Lily in an incubator.

"Well she is stable for now but she has a machine helping her to breathe, it seems her lungs weren't fully developed and are at the point of collapsing"

Rachel gasped in horror, instantly blaming herself for Lily's breathing problems because she was the one who had tried to make the twins come earlier when they might not have been ready.

Another nurse came over, wheeling Lily in her incubator; it looked a bit like a fish tank but had small holes in the sides that you could fit your hand in to touch the baby.

"We are going to take your daughter to another ward now"

"Lily" Rachel corrected "Lily Ann-Marie Gellar" she said as she put her hand through the hole and touched her tiny hand.

"We are taking Lily to the special care baby unit where we will be monitoring her very carefully, hopefully her lungs will get stronger over time and she will eventually be able to breathe one her own.

Rachel nodded and took her hand out as the nurse left. Meanwhile a midwife handed Ross Jr to Rachel. Rachel smiled down at him, finally able to relax and spend some proper time with him.

She kissed his head; he had been cleaned up now and was staring with his big wide black eyes up at Rachel.

"Do we have a name for this little guy?" the midwife asked.

Rachel smiled "Yes Ross Eustane Geller Jr".

"After your partner?" the midwife asked grinning.

Rachel beamed "Yeah" she smiled at Ross Jr again "Hello Rossy" she cooed.

Later that day Rachel was in her room. She didn't know who to be more worried about, her sick daughter or her dying husband but she decided to focus on Lily. She was very sad and worried about Ross but over the last few months she had prepared herself and come to the realisation that she was going to lose Ross sooner or later. But she couldn't imagine losing Ross Jr or Lily or Emma and Ella, they were all she had left now.

As she thought of her 2 oldest daughters they came walking in. They had had a major shock when they had seen their Dad being wheeled out of the room followed by what looked like one of the babies, they couldn't tell because a nurse had been going so fast and blocking there view.

So they were relieved to see their Mum because they could finally get some answers and see their new brother and sister.

"Mummmmy!!!" Ella cheered running up to Rachel and hugging her tightly "I missed you" she said, not wanting to let go.

"I missed you too sweetie" Rachel said cuddling her daughter, so glad she was here

"Are you ok Mum?" Emma asked, going over to the other side of Rachel and hugging her.

Rachel closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by her children, she was so proud of them, especially Emma, she couldn't believe how responsible she had become these last 3 years but she still wished Lily was here by her side.

At the thought of this, her face turned to sadness. Emma noticed this,

"Mum what's wrong?" she asked. But before Rachel could answer Ella had turned around and noticed there was only one baby in the room.

"Hey, wasn't there meant to be 2 babies?" she asked

Emma turned at this and looked around noticing the 1 baby in the room.

A tear slipped from Rachel's eye. Emma went and picked up Ross Jr who was wrapped in a fleecy blue blanket with a little blue hat on she started to cuddle him. Rachel smiled at the sight before her.

"Mummy, where's the other one?" Ella asked.

"She's sick, but I'm sure she will be ok but your dad is very sick as well..." Emma's head shot up at this, "What!"

Rachel nodded trying to fight back tears and cried "It's all my fault."

Emma put Ross Jr down and went over to her Mum.

"It's not your fault Mummy, Daddy was already sick." she said.

"No, you don't understand, your Dads going to die very soon, he's fallen into a deep sleep."

Emma and Ella gasped but Rachel continued "And Lily is sick, her lungs are not strong enough for her to breathe by herself but she will be ok in time". Now Ella and Emma cried.

"Please Mummy; I don't want to lose both Daddy and Lily"

"Don't worry we won't" Rachel reassured her daughters.

Rachel was allowed to take Ross Jr home 2 days later but Ross wasn't waking up.

He was alive, but his time was ticking away and Rachel, Emma and Ella were now going to take this time that they still had while Ross was alive to say their last words and goodbyes.

Ella was first; she slowly entered the room and saw her Dad lying in a deep sleep on the bed. Rachel had explained to her that even though he wasn't awake that didn't mean he couldn't hear them.

"Daddy" she started "I know we didn't get off to the best start and you weren't there when I was growing up but I forgive you for that because you came back. You spent your days trying to make it up to me and even though I called Tony Daddy I still had an image of you in my head, I was too young to know who you were but I knew you were in my head for a reason".

"I remember the first time I called you Daddy, you were so happy and so was I" Ella smiled at that memory.

"Even though you missed lots of my firsts you saw lots of them too, like my first day at school and more but I can't remember at this moment. I'm glad you got to see the twins, Ross Jr looks so much like you"

Ella started to cry as she took hold of his hand "I love you Daddy and I'm going to miss you a very lot, thank you for everything you ever did for me. And for giving me your kidney I am very grateful." Ella leaned over and kissed Ross's cheek "Goodbye Daddy" she whispered wiping the tears from her eyes with her sleeve as they continued to fall down her cheeks.

She turned and slowly walked out of the room. She was greeted by her Mum who was holding Ross Jr and stood beside her was Emma. When Rachel saw her daughter crying she handed Ross over to Emma and went down on one knee and embraced Ella as she cried into her mums shoulder. Emma watched on, she knew she would surely be this emotional if not more when it was her turn, and it was her turn next.

When Ella had calmed down a bit Rachel took Ross from Emma and she walked into Ross's room.

She went and sat on a chair beside Ross's bedside, she couldn't believe that she was here and having to say her last words to her Dad before he slipped away forever.

"Hi dad" she said already fighting back tears "I don't really know what to say, how to tell you how proud I am of you and how much I'm going to miss you."

Emma started to cry now and was speaking in muffled sobs.

"I mean, we finally were a family and you and Mum were going great, life was perfect so why did this have to ruin it? I want you to know that when I'm older I'm going to go to college and university and study archaeology. I want to follow in your footsteps and learn everything I can about dinosaurs and evolution but I want to go out there and be able to dig up fossils and everything and make you proud. I love you Dad and I promise I will help mum to raise Lily and Ross.

I won't let them forget you, I will show them photos, tell them stories, I want them to know who their Daddy was and what a great man he was."

Emma took Ross's hand and cried into it letting the tears flow, holding nothing back. "Goodbye Dad, I'll never forget everything you did for me and I will visit you often. I love you"

With that Emma turned and left, letting the tears flow down her gentle cheeks.

When she came out Rachel instantly approached her and hugged her as Emma cried, Ross must have picked up on his sisters sadness because he started to cry as well. Rachel had to let go of Emma to sooth Ross. But, no fear, Ella was right by her side hugging her; they would embrace the loss together.

It was Rachel's turn next; she had planned to take her son in with her so he too could get a good look at his Daddy.

Rachel walked into Ross's room and sat on the chair by his bedside. She had Ross Jr in her arms and he was surprisingly settled.

"Hi honey, look who I brought with me" she motioned to Ross Jr "He's beautiful, just like you, he even looks so much like you. Thank you for leaving me him. I'm sorry I couldn't bring Lily because she's sick, her lungs aren't strong enough for her to breathe on her own yet but she is getting better and the Doctor's think she'll be fine soon. I'm sorry you hardly got to see her but thank you so much for being at their birth with me, it really helped."

"Life isn't going to be the same without you, I just can't believe we finally got it right and this happens, does fate not want us to be together? Well fate is wrong Ross; you were the first man I ever truly loved and have been the love of my life. I promise I will never be able to love anyone like I love you.

Hey, even to prove my love I'm having that operation where I won't be able to have anymore children. I already have 4 perfect ones made from pure love, I wouldn't want another child by anyone else. I know I said you were a bad father at one time but you have proved now that you are the greatest father that any child could ever ask for and I will make sure they know it.

I mean Emma adores you, she idolises you, and she even wants to be like you, do what you've done work wise I mean. Ella, well, I can't believe the change, she's so much happier now that you're around she loves you so much".

Rachel started to cry "I will miss you so much, my love, I don't know how I'm going to cope without you, I love you so much. Ross when you go you will be taking a piece of my heart with you and that necklace you gave me, I'm going to put it on and never take it off". Rachel wiped her eyes, suddenly remembering something, "Oh yeah, I wrote you a poem, I hope you like it"

_**R**est in peace, my loved one, rest in peace,  
**E**ternally, essentially at rest.  
**S**leep the sleep of those who do not dream,  
**T**he dark oblivion that knows no pain._

__

**I**nterred within my heart, you will remain  
**N**either _fixed nor flowing with the stream,_

__

**P**art me, part you, part child by angels blessed,  
**E**mbraced by those in whose arms sorrows cease.  
**A**ll my wakeful nights, my days distressed,  
**C**alled to account, your slumber will redeem,  
**E**ven as I haunt you once again.

When she finished she was crying again and so was Ross Jr. Her eyes were all red and puffy. "Goodbye Ross"

She bent over and kissed Ross very passionately, putting everything that she had into that one kiss on his mouth, _his lips are so cold,_ she thought, as she held Ross Jr over Ross "Say bye bye to Daddy Ross"

Ross was still too young to understand and didn't do anything, he just stared but Rachel did notice a tear slip from his eye as he was looking around.

Ross died a day later on August 23rd. It was a sad day for all but everyone was glad they had got to say their final goodbyes.

1 day later Rachel walked into the baby care ward with Ross Jr asleep in her arms and she noticed that Lily was wide awake and moving her arms and legs around a lot trying to touch the glass. This was a change because, she had, for the last week and a bit been lay still hardly even moving her fingers. Rachel called a nurse over "Oh we've been waiting for you to come in, Lily started to breathe on her own last night and if this continues then she should be able to go home in a week or so." Rachel smiled, so glad that she wasn't going to lose her new daughter, after all.

On August 30th 2014, 1 week after Ross's death. Ross was due to be buried. Everyone who had been close to Ross (not his ex's) was there, all dressed in black.

Emma was wearing a black dress that came down to her knees; she had hold of her baby brother Ross who was dressed in a tiny black suit with a white shirt.

Jack was beside her with his arm around her shoulder, comforting her. Next to Emma was Ella, her younger sister and Ross's middle daughter. She had a black dress on the same as Emma's and a black cardigan. She had a big bouquet of flowers that she was going to lay by the grave.

Rachel was already there, weeping, she had a long black dress on that came down to her ankles and a long black jacket and the necklace that Ross had given her on Valentine's Day. In her arms she was holding Lily who was fidgeting in her plain black long sleeved dress, she certainly was an active one. She was holding a little framed picture of her Dad which she was going to put by the grave. That was, if she let go.

As the coffin was going down everyone from Phoebe to Monica and Jack and Judy Gellar cried. Emma, Ella, Rachel, were inconsolable as they mourned for Ross. Lily and Ross Jr. were too young to know the sadness of the day. However, they seemed quite and thoughtful as they slept in their mother's arms.

When the grave was filled in Ella lay the flowers and Rachel put the framed picture of Ross down for Lily who had gladly let go of it, Ross's gravestone read:

_**Ross Eustane Gellar**_

_**1969-2014**_

_**Aged 45 years**_

_**Ross was loved by many**_

_**But no more so than by his family.**_

_**He was father to 4 children and**_

_**Husband to Rachel, the love of his life **_

**_and his soulmate forever._**

_**Rest In Peace**_

As everyone walked off Emma stayed behind just staring at the grave reading the words over and over again as she swayed in the breeze.

_**And I can feel the change in the wind right now  
Nothing's in my way  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more  
No they're not gonna hold me down**_

_**'Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith, I've got faith, faith of the heart**_

_**It's been a long night  
Trying to find my way  
Been through the darkness  
Now I've finally had my day**_

_**And I will see my dream come alive at last  
I will touch the sky  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more  
No they're not gonna change my mind**_

_**'Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith, I've got faith, faith of the heart**_

_**I know that we're so cold  
We've seen the darkest days  
But now the winds I feel  
Are only winds of change  
I've been through the fire  
I've been through the rain  
But I'll be flying, oh yeah**_

_**'Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith, I've got faith, faith of the heart**_

_**It's been a long road**_

**_The End_**

**_A sequel may come but i think i will write all the chapters for it first.  
_**


End file.
